Partner Troubles
by DemonWinchester
Summary: Leon is sent to save Ashley with a partner. They aren't getting along and things are starting to look bad. Time is running out and they can't seem to stop fighting long enough to save Ashley. Will they make it? R&R LeonXOC
1. Partners

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Every character (except for Kate) is Capcoms. Even the plot line since I'm not crazy original. **

**LPOV**:

I was sitting in my office, leaning back in my chair with my legs on the desk. Maybe for once I'd have a normal first day of work.

Just then my door burst open and in stepped the President and the General. My hopes for a normal first day died. I jumped to my feet nearly knocking over my chair.

"Kennedy we have an assignment for you!" Why did the General always have to yell? You would think that he might stop once and a while.

"Yes sir. What is it sir?" This can't be good. The mission had to be really important for the president to have come.

"Kennedy we're sending you to find my daughter. Some one took her." The President said. His face looked old and tired like he hadn't slept in days. "But we're not sending you alone. Johns is going too."

Johns! Johns was another agent here, one of the only female agents. We didn't exactly get along.

"You have a problem with that Kennedy?" The General growled.

"No sir." I mumbled.

"Good."

Just then Johns came in. Her full name was Katherine Johns. She was completely ignoring me. She obviously was less thrilled to be here then I was.

"You'll leave now. And please bring my daughter back safe." The Presidents voice had lost most of its power. You could tell he was really upset. He turned and left with the General at his side. I turned to look at Johns, who was still trying to ignore my presence. This was going to be a long mission.

"Look I don't want to be with you as much as you want to be with me so let's just get this over with." I said.

She turned to look at me and just nodded.

**2 days later in the car with the cops on the way to the village….**

Johns was leaning was far away from me as she could in this small car. She was really starting to get on my nerves. We had never gotten along. While we were training we pissed off all of our teachers with out constant fighting. I sighed angrily. She could at least try and be nice; she didn't always have to be so mean.

"So what are you two doing here?" The driver asked. The whole ride he had been arguing with the other cop about something in Spanish, this was the first time they had talked to us.

"What's it to you?" Johns snarled. She really was in a bad mood.

"Forget I asked." The driver mumbled, and went back to talking to his friend in Spanish. After another uncomfortable hour that felt like years the car stopped and the driver turned around to look at us.

"This is where you get out."

"Aren't you coming too?" I asked. I didn't want to be stuck with Johns alone. From the look on her face she felt the same way too.

"No. We're going to stay and watch the car. Wouldn't want to get any parking tickets." He smirked.

"Right, parking tickets." Johns and I got out of the car.

"There's a house up ahead. Let's go check it out." She said while walking a head of me. Not waiting to hear my answer.

"Yes ma'am." I answered in a sour tone.

Crows flew out of the bare tree's a cawed loudly. I hate crows. I wondered why anyone would ever live here. It was so dark and depressing. All of the plants were either dead or dying.

"Kennedy hurry up!" Johns voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Sorry." I mumbled with running to catch up with her. We both stopped right in front of the house. I took a deep breath and looked over at Johns. Her blue eyes were hard, as if she knew something was going to happen. She ran her hand through her brown hair and then looked at me. "Are we going in or what?" she nodded.

I walked up the stairs first. My hand ready to grab my gun at a moments notice. I looked back and her and nodded that it was okay to follow. The door was wide open and we both walked in. I heard someone cough and froze. Johns kept walking around the corner. I followed her. A man was standing in front of a fire, poking it with a stick.

"Sir excuse me, but have you seen this girl." I took out a photo of Ashley and showed it to the man. He yelled something at him in Spanish. "Sorry to bother you." I mumbled and turned away from him.

"Kennedy behind you!" Johns pulled out her gun and aimed it right at me.

I looked behind me. The man was about to hit me with an axe. A gun shot rang out and the man dropped to the floor. A bullet through his head.

"What the hell was that? You didn't have to kill him! He could have known something!" I yelled.

"Oh excuse me for saving your life! Next time I'll just let someone attack you with and axe! My bad!" Johns looked like she was fighting the urge to shoot me.

I was about to respond when two gun shot interrupted me. Tires squealed outside and the cops started yelling followed by one big crash and a ton of smaller ones. I ran to the window. _Shit. Something's attacking them! _I tried the door. It wouldn't budge. Something was holding it shut.

Johns was at the window looking out, gripping her gun so tightly her knuckles were white. "Doors locked." I said, and she turned to glare at me.

"No really? I thought you just didn't want to open it."

"Did your parents neglect you as a child?"

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"You're mean for no apparent reason!"

She looked like she was about to slap me when someone threw a rock threw the window and she jumped back. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stairs. She ripped free and ran up before me. Threw the window I could see villagers watching us. Johns shot out the window killing two of them. One of them threw and axe at her. It hit the wall right next to her head.

"God damn son of a bitch!" her check was scratched.

"Move." I said while pushing her out of the way. I jumped out of the window as I landed and rolled over I heard a gun shot and a villager dropped dead in front of me. Maybe I would have to thank her later. I finished off the last of the villagers. She jumped out the window and started walking towards a path that I guessed led into the village.

"Shouldn't we make sure that those cops are okay?" I didn't like them, but they were still human.

"Their not." She pointed to the bridge that was out and the skid marks. "They either ditched us here, or by the sound of it. Their car fell off the edge of the cliff." Johns turned and kept walking.

"What the hell is wrong with these people…" I felt like I didn't want to know the answer.


	2. Questions arise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Every character (except for Kate) is Capcoms.**

**Oh and I'm cutting out most of the convo's with Hunigan. **

**KPOV**

Being stuck with Kennedy was one thing, but crazy villagers? These people weren't normal, that was obvious, but I had a feeling Kennedy knew something I didn't. He wasn't happy with my decision about leaving without checking on the cops. We both knew they were dead even if he wouldn't admit it. I popped the clip out of my hand gun. Only fifteen rounds left. That won't last long.

"Johns how many rounds do you have left?" Kennedy's voice was tense.

"Fifteen. You?"

"Same. Don't take any chances with shooting their legs or anything, just shoot them in the head. Alright?" He looked at me. His blue eyes tense.

"Okay Kennedy." Now I knew that he wasn't telling me something. I'd get him to talk eventually.

Suddenly there was a snapping sound and a yelp just ahead of us. Kennedy raised his gun, but I just hurried ahead.

"What the hell are you doing Johns?" He snarled.

"Relax will you Kennedy. It's just a dog caught in a bear trap." I kneeled down beside the wounded animal. It snarled lightly at me. I reached for its leg stuck in the bear trap. It flinched away from my touch and then yelped when it couldn't pull its leg out of the trap. Carefully I pulled the trap open and let it move free. "Go on. Get out of here." I said gently. The dog looked back once before running off. I looked up. Kennedy was watching me with a mix of confusion and amusement. "What?" I snapped. He turned away from me.

"Nothing." He answered simply.

I glared at him. We kept walking in silence. When a scream pierced through the air. It was less of a scream and more of an inhuman cry I thought. My body froze as a woman lunged at my from the abandon, or at least we thought it was, shack we'd just pasted. Kennedy fired once and the woman dropped to the ground dead. Once she hit the ground her body dissolved. Not into thin air like it does sometimes in those old horror moves, but back into the ground. If I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't have believed it.

"You owe me one Johns."

"You seem to be forgetting that I killed two of those things that we're about to attack you. So you owe me one." It was then that I realized that he didn't act like that thing dissolving into the ground was weird at all. I took a step back from him. "What do you know about those things Kennedy?"

He looked at me for a long time before answering. "I don't know anything about them." He lied.

"Let's just find Ashley and get out of here." I pushed past him and walked a head. Not wanting to have to deal with him anymore.

**LPOV**

I wasn't lying to Johns. I really didn't know what those things were. All I knew was that they weren't zombies. Anything thing else I couldn't say. I knew they were infected with some kind of virus, but I didn't know if it was a new kind of T-virus or something. I didn't even know it umbrella had something to do with it even though I bet that they did.

In the distance I heard voices. Not a lot, more like a group of people and one was talking every now and then. My fears were confirmed once we made it around the corner. There was a whole village full of them and we had to go right through it. There was no way we could get around it or that we could sneak around the edges and they might not notice us. I looked over at Johns. I could tell that she knew we were stuck. We had to fight all of those things if we were going to have a chance to save Ashley.

**I know it's short, but I need you guys to Review if your reading this. I'll keep writing it, just because I like to, but I want to know what you think of it. I'm tired today so my writings not as great. Tell me what you think I should do next. I have ideas yes. But I want to know what you think!**

**R&R**


	3. The village

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Every character (except for Kate) is Capcoms.**

**(A/N) Anything in Italics is thoughts**

**LPOV:**

"Before we run in there we might as well try and take down a few of them." I said while gripping a grenade. I glanced at Johns; she looked like she was trying to calculate our odds of survival. From the look on her face I could tell that they weren't high. It didn't faze me though, the odds we worse in Raccoon. Aiming carefully I threw the grenade and it exploded taking out at least five of them. "Yes!" I hissed.

"Don't get your hopes up, now they know we're here."

She was right of course. Pulling out my gun I ran into the center of the village. The people, if they really were people, ran after me.

_Damn they can run?_

Gun shots rang out behind me, and I looked over my shoulder. More were coming from the paths leading into the village and Johns was doing her best to take them out. I turned and started shooting also.

Crazy villagers surrounded me on all sides, and Johns wasn't fairing that much better. She was near the paths so every time she would take out a group and whole new group came. She was backing away from them. _What is she doing? If she leaves her back unprotected they'll get her!_

One of them lunged at me with a pitchfork and I realized that I had enough problems of my own. After a few headshots I had a few seconds to look at my surroundings. There was a tower, a building that almost looked like a church but wasn't big enough and some houses. If we could get into one of those houses maybe our odds of survival would be better. Not wanting to waste anymore time I took off running towards the nearest house. Johns looked over and saw where I was heading and ran right after me. Johns slammed the door shut behind her while I pushed a small chest in the way to keep in closed.

Those things were slamming on the boarded over windows. I looked out a small slit like window to see that some of those things we're grouped together and looked like they were planning something.

_They can't be PLANNING something. There's no way!_

A ripping sound filled the air and my heart went cold. I knew that sound. One of those things had a chainsaw and I had a good idea of what they were going to do with it.

"Kennedy, upstairs hurry!" Johns yelled. It was only then when I realized she wasn't even down here with me anymore. I ran up the stairs after her. Johns was reloading when the window that her back was facing was smashed open by some flying object. She jumped away in time to miss a hatchet that was thrown at her.

I quickly surveyed the room and was glad to see that luck just might be on our side. There was a shotgun on the wall. Not the best shotgun, but hey I can't complain.

The screaming sound of the chainsaw ripping through the door and the crazed scream of the person welding it made my blood run cool. I looked to the other window and saw that those human like creatures we already trying to break through. I looked down the stairs to see that the door was mostly gone and creatures were starting to push their way in.

"Looks like the only place to go is out that window Johns." I said while running towards the window and glancing out to make sure none of the creatures were directly below it.

"What are you crazy? Those things are out there!"

"Yeah well their about to get in here!" as if to stress my point more the other window broke open and so did the door. Without waiting for Johns to respond I leapt out the window. I could tell without looking from the soft thud next to me that Johns had jumped out too.

I spun to my left and fired taking out some of the creatures. The only one I was worried about was the one with the chainsaw. Another one of its enraged cries filled the air when it realized we weren't in the house any more. It came charging out the door. No matter how many times I shot it, it seemed to get right back it. The chainsaw guy got closer and closer as I emptied my shotgun rounds on it. My heart almost stopped when I pulled the trigger and heard the click of an empty gun. I was dead there was no way that I could switch guns fast enough before that thing caught up with me. It ran forward and I rolled out of the way before I could get out it was standing over me. Chainsaw raised in the air, about to strike.

Three shots fired hitting the thing in the chest. I rolled out of the way as it fell forward, landing where I just was. I looked up. Johns was standing there, gun in hand.

"Now you owe me two Kennedy." She said smugly. I was about to respond when a bell rang. It sounded like a church bell. All the things around us stopped and dropped their weapons, turned away and walked toward the building in the front of the town. The village was completely deserted.

"What the hell was that?" Johns said.

"I don't know, all I know is that I'm glad their gone and we should get out of here before they remember they left us here and come back."

"I think we should look around and see if we can find anything useful. If they had they shotgun they should have ammo for it somewhere since from the sounds of it, it's empty."

"I say we go." I snarled.

"I say we stay." She hissed.

"Fine, you stay I'll go."

"Fine."

At that I turned and left. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her.


	4. Traps

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Every character (except for Kate) is Capcoms.**

**Authors note****: **I will be changing some of the events that happened in RE4. Leave reviews telling me what you want me to keep in and what you think should happen. I'm open to ideas.

**LPOV**

I was fuming. Was she trying to get us both killed! Yes maybe it was a rash decision to leave Johns behind, but she's just so stubborn that there's no way she would have listened to me! Sure I could have dragged her along but that have attracted too much attention. Of course I could have also hit her over the head with my empty shotgun, but then I'd have to carry her. I smiled slightly at this idea, even though I shouldn't have.

I stopped at the gate leading out of the village and looked back to see if Johns was following me. She wasn't. Somehow that made me feel tired, as if I felt like I had to go back and make sure that none of those things had come after her. I pushed that though aside and opened up the gate.

**KPOV**

I could tell Kennedy was furious at me for staying, and he did have reason to be, but he should have stayed with me. I'd found enough ammo to last us a while, or at least I hopped it would last us a while. At the same time the ammo in the huts made me feel uneasy. It meant that at some point in time, sooner or later, we would run into those things and they would have guns. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but those things scared the hell out of me. I could understand how Kennedy kept his cool, I had heard him taking about Raccoon city once, but it wasn't as easy for me. I'd never had to deal with anything thing like that before.

I took a deep breathe and walked outside the cabin I was in, half expecting Kennedy to be standing there glaring at me and grumbling something about how slow I was. I reloaded, and looked around the village one more time to make sure that none of those things was following me before I headed out to catch up with Kennedy.

**LPOV**

Not far from the village there was a small group of houses. Now I was hiding in a small shack out of the view of the things that were in the houses. If I didn't know any better I would think they were human. They were carrying out normal every day activities that you would if you lived on a farm. Then you would see what they looked like, the graying skin and the red eye and that would erase any thoughts of them being human. There was a small piece of paper in the shack that had called the people ganados. I chief of the village wanted the ganados to kill us before we could get to Ashley.

I counted them. From what I could see there were three and I could take at least two of the out without the others noticing. Until Johns caught up with me I would have to be careful how much ammo I used. I didn't want to accept the thought that maybe she hadn't found any ammo.

I stepped out of the shadow of the shack and shot the ganados nearest me right threw the head, and then spun to the left and took out another one. From the sounds of it there was a lot more then I had originally thought, At least four or five more and they all came crawling out of the houses.

From the entrance of the town I heard gun shots. _Johns. _I took out three more ganados before she was in the clearing and took out the other two.

Wordlessly she walked over and passed me some ammo before walking towards the exit. I followed her. There were two gates and one was locked.

"Which one?" Johns asked. "If I stand on your shoulders I can climb over the locked gate and open it from the other side."

"We could do that, except that gate leads to the extraction point and before we go that way we have to get Ashley."

Johns looked like she wanted to argue, but didn't and walked out the unlocked gate. Through the gate was a hill that led down to a tunnel. Next to the hill was a sign was skulls hanging off of it. My guess was it meant traps. Johns seemed to have the same feeling because she looked around but couldn't seem to see anything.

We started down the hill carefully. So far nothing seemed to be going wrong. And as soon as I thought that I regretted it because there was a loud cracking noise above us. I looked up to see a boulder on the edge of the cliff was being pushed over by three ganados.

"RUN!" I yelled and grabbed Johns arms and pulled her along while I ran. For a second she seemed to be stunned and then she ran along side of me. The boulder smashed to the ground and was catching up to us with alarming speed. Ahead of us was the tunnel, but I doubted we could make it there before the boulder hit us. It was wide enough to get out of the path of the boulder so it was smash into the wall. I didn't dare glance behind me all I did was pushed Johns to the right and jump to the left. We both landed out of the way of the boulder which smashed into the rock in front of us.

"I think that counts as two saves." I said while standing up. Johns was also standing up and brushing dust off of her shirt.

"Uh no. That is worth one. So you still owe me one since I saved you from the crazy guy with the chain saw." She argued.

"The crazy ganados with a chainsaw." I corrected.

She gave me a look before taking out her handgun and walking into the tunnel. I laughed and that shocked me. Could I actually be getting along with her? No I decided we weren't getting along I was just enjoying annoying her. At the end of the tunnel she had stopped and was looking at a small house in the distance. Some ganados were there waiting for us. Some of them had dynamite.

One of them saw us and cried out before lighting his dynamite and drawing his arm back to throw it. I was getting ready to jump farther back into the tunnel to avoid the blast when Johns fired and the bullet hit the stick of dynamite which exploded in the ganados' hand. A smile flashed across her face.

There was at least two more hiding in what remained of a house, and one to the left trying, and failing, to hide behind a tree. Johns took out the one who was behind the tree. I pulled out a grenade and threw it into the remnants of the house. There was a large explosion telling me that at least one of the ganados that I had just killed had, had dynamite.

Johns and I ran forward towards the house and I kicked the door open. There was a thudding coming from somewhere in the house. Hopefully it was Ashley pounding on a door, that way we could get out of here. Avoiding the traps we made our way threw the house and into the room where the pounding was coming from. There was one closet the farthest away from the door and someone was trapped in it.

I walked forward and signaled Johns to follow. She pointed her gun at the closet while I pulled it open. Out feel a Spanish man. A normal man not infected, his arms were tied up and his mouth was taped shut. When he saw Johns pointing the gun at him he tried to squirm away. She lowered the gun and I kneeled down beside the man and ripped the tape off his mouth.

"Ah! A little rough don't you think?" He growled at me and then turned his attention back to Johns while I untied his arms. "Hey pretty lady." He winked.

"Put the tape back on his mouth Kennedy." Johns said simply, turning away from the man.

His face filled with fear and he looked at me. I laughed and was about to tell him that I wasn't going to do it when heavy footsteps filled the air. Johns pulled out her gun and I stood up.

"Shit, it's the big cheese!" The Spaniard yelled.

At that moment a huge man came into the room followed by two ganados. The man had to be at least seven feet tall and was wearing a trench coat. His head was bald but he was a long beard. Without thinking I ran at him and went to kick him. He grabbed my foot and threw me back. I hit into Johns knocking both of us and the Spaniard into the closet and it shattered. My head slammed against something hard and every thing went black.

**(A/N for those of you who know RE4 this is the part where Saddler injects Leon with the Las plagues. It still happens I'm just writing the story from Kate and Leon's point of view so I'm not explaining it. So now both of them are injected with the plagues)**

**Still LPOV**

I groaned. My head was throbbing and so was my neck. I tried to stand up only to find that my arms were tied behind my back. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a normal room on a dirt floor. Despite my muscles protest I looked over my shoulders to see if Johns was awake yet. I froze. I wasn't tired to Johns, I was tied to the Spaniard. Frantically I looked around the room. She wasn't here. Where was Johns?

**Dun dun dunnnnn! Cliff hanger. Okay so like I said before the story leave Reviews telling me what parts of RE4 u want to stay the same since I am going to change it. Thanks for reading! R&R Please**


	5. Escape!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Every character (except for Kate) is Capcoms.**

**And thank you to: Fox Mew Brittany, Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar, and Chiyukiluvs2Glomp for adding my story to ur favorites. I'm glad someone likes it! Or at least reads it, =)**

**KPOV**

My head was pounding and my ears were ringing. The last thing I remembered was Kennedy being thrown back at me and hitting my head against a wall. I tried to lift my head and pain shot through my body almost tossing my back into the darkness of unconsciousness. Warm fingers pressed against my neck and I tensed up. Slowly I opened my eyes.

**LPOV**

I forced myself to calm down. Johns could take care of herself, she didn't need me.

_Why are you so worried about her? _I wondered. _She doesn't even like you!_

The Spaniard's head shot up as if he was just waking up from a nightmare. He struggled against the chains for at least a minute before realizing that I was there. He smiled.

"Hola amigo." He looked around the room and then back at me. "Where's your girlfriend?"

I twisted the chains so his arms were being pulled. "She's not my girlfriend." I said flatly. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a picture of Ashley. "Have you seen this girl?"

"Is that your girlfriend?" The Spaniard smirked and chuckled at his own joke. "No. Let me guess. She's the president's daughter?"

"That's so good for a guess. Want to start explaining." I demanded.

"A little pushy aren't we? What's your name? I'm Luis."

"Names Leon. Now talk. What do you know?"

"I overheard some villagers talking about how they had her locked up in the church. That's all I know." Luis said after a long pause.

"Do you have any idea where they would have taken Johns?" I asked.

"I don't know amigo. She might be dead."

I was silent. I was about to ask how we could get out of here when I heard a groan and the sound of and blade being dragged across the ground. I looked towards the doorway to see a ganados coming towards us with an axe. He raised it in the air and cried out in rage. Luis and I tried and push ourselves away from him with our feet.

"Do something!" Luis cried as the axe came down.

**KPOV**

When I opened my eyes I saw a girl leaning over me. I recognized her at once as Ashley, the president daughter and the girl I was sent to rescue. Why would they lock me up with her? I pushed myself up with my arms ignoring the pain as best I could. Ashley backed away from me a few steps.

"Who are you?" She asked me, her voice was weak like she had been through to much.

I frowned, her voice had sent spike shooting through my head. "My name is Katherine Johns and I was sent to rescue you by your father."

For a second she looked relived and then annoyance spread across her face. "He sent you and you were caught?" She asked clearly angry. She scoffed. "Unbelievable!" She hissed.

Anger burned through me. "It's not my fault it's my partners fault. He's the one who got us both knocked out!" I froze and looked around the small room. Kennedy wasn't here.

Ashley's face seemed to lighten. "You have a partner? Good hopefully their more competent then you."

_You can't hit the president's daughter Johns, you may get fired. Just take deep breaths. _I thought trying to control my anger.

I didn't want to talk to Ashley anymore. I still had my gun but they had taken all my ammo so it was useless. I got up and walked towards the door. It was locked of course, but I should be able to open it. I still had my knife and I could pick the lock with a hairpin if I had one. I turned to Ashley. "Do you have a hairpin?"

She looked at me with a blank uncomprehending look. "No why?"

"Because I could pick the lock and get us out of here if you did!" I growled. I better get paid a lot when I get this girl home.

"Oh, well if you need one why aren't you carrying one?" Ashley hissed back.

Ignoring her I looked around the room for something, anything, I could use to open the door. There was a small piece of wire that looked like it had once been used to tie someone up and I tried that. It took me a few minutes but the lock clicked open and I pushed open the door.

"Come one Ashley." I stepped out not waiting to see if she followed. She hurried after me. There were bars on either side of us.

"Were stuck." Ashley whined.

In front of us was a chandelier. I smiled. We could jump to it and swim across to the side with the ladder. I turned to Ashley and explained my idea. At first she wouldn't do it but I told her it was the only way so she reluctantly agreed. She jumped first clinging to the chandelier she was to afraid to move.

"Hurry up before it falls!" I said trying to sound urgent. She squealed and jumped to the other side landing on her butt. Disguising a laugh with a cough I jumped onto the chandelier swinging it back and forth to gain enough momentum to propel me to the other side.

Ashley glared at me when I landed neatly on my feet.

"It wasn't going to fall was it?" She demanded.

"No," I admitted "but I had to say something to make you hurry up." I grinned and she glared back at me. I jumped to the ground ignoring the ladder and waited for her to climb down.

"Oh no!" She said. "I am not climbing down the gross ladder."

What was wrong with her? I held out of arms. "Jump." I commanded.

"What?" She hissed.

"Jump, don't worry I'll catch you." She regarded me for a minute before jumping. I put her down, ignoring the urge to drop her on her spoiled rotten little ass. I knew my gun was empty but I took it out anyway to make it seem like I had some form of protect for us. When we stepped out toward the door a voice stopped us from leaving.

"I'll take the girl now." The voice demanded.

**LPOV**

I waited till the last minute and then leaned back letting the axe cut through the chains and then rolled away. I was on my back when the ganados picked up his axe again and turned towards me. I caught his chest with my foot and sent him flying into the wall. He landed on the ground with a snap that told me I had broken his neck. I got up and looked around. Luis was gone. I still had all my guns and all my bullets. Obviously whoever had captured me was sure that I wasn't going to escape. My radio rang. I pulled it out.

"Kennedy."

"Leon its Hunnigan. How's the mission going?"

(**A/N Hunnigan is a government agent who's their link to home for anyone who isn't familiar with her)**

**"**Not good." I admitted. "I lost Johns."

"I was wondering why she wasn't answering. Listen Leon, you have to worry about that later. Your top priority is looking for Ashley."

"Understood." I hung up. I didn't like what Hunnigan had said but it was true. I couldn't waste time looking for Johns.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Leon and Kate are starting to get along! Yes I know I changed it like crazy, but I have my reason. Please review you guys, I really want to know what you think! I deeply appreciate the favorites, but I would also appreciate some reviews. I'm super busy starting Monday so I may only be able to update once this week but I will try!**


	6. Saddler

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Every character (except for Kate) is Capcoms.**

**I would also like to thank: Leon Kennedy's girl Karla23, MissIndependent101, aRLegOdDesS, mronnow, and Midnight Mel‏ **

**KPOV**

I froze, of course someone would stop us while I had no ammo and the only weapon I had to protect us was a hunting knife. I grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her behind me and then turned to face whoever had spoken.

It was a tall man in a purple cloak. He was carrying a staff that made me assume he was the main one behind all of this madness.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"If you must know my name is Osmen Saddler, the master of this fine religious community." The man had a thick accent.

"What do you want?" I asked while taking another step in front of Ashley.

"To demonstrate to the whole world our astounding power of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever! So, we kidnapped the president's daughter in order to give her our power and then send her back."

Ashley gasped and grabbed my arm. "No! Kate I think they shot something in my neck!" her voice shook and almost broke near the end of the sentence.

"What did you do to her?" I snarled, taking a step forward towards Saddler. Saddler looked more then amused, he looked like he was enjoying our pain. That sick basterd!

"We just planted her a little gift. Oh there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father, but before that I thought I might bargen with the president from some donation. Believe it or not it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running." He laughed. The sound was dark and foreboding. It sent chills down my spine and made my skin crawl.

"Faith and money will lead you no where Saddler!" I spit back. A smile spread across his face that would have sent anyone mad.

"Oh I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you the same gift." My face must have looked terrified or must have had some other emotion run across it because Saddler laughed again, much louder then the first time.

"When I was unconscious." My voice was barely above a whisper as I considered this new fact.

"Oh I truly hope you like our small but special contribution. When the eggs hatch you will become my puppets. Involuntarily you will do as I say. I'll have total control over your minds. Don't you think this is a revolutionary way to propagate ones faith?"

I would have responded but the door behind me burst open, there were two ganados with crossbows pointed right at me. I grabbed Ashley's hand and did the only thing I could think of. Ran to the right and jumped right through a window as I heard the arrows rushing past my head.

**LPOV**

I hadn't gone more then two steps out of the room I was in when a man wearing a blue cloak past by the window and beckoned me to follow.

_Well this can't be good…_

I took a deep breath and walked around to the outside of the building. I stopped before going around the corner and checked to make sure my gun was fully loaded. I kept walking. The man, if he was even human, had his hood pulled up and a bandana tied around his face so the only part of his face you could see was his eyes.

"Got something that might interest you stranger." The man had enough guns and ammo to fuel a small war. He beckoned to the guns he had. "What are you buyin'?

If the man hadn't killed me by now I could probably trust him since he was more then capable of killing me. Using some of the jewelry and other items I had picked up in the village I bought first aid spray and a TMP. I turned to leave but then turned back to thank the man and he was gone. Why was this place so creepy?

The only way I could go now as through two steel doors and from the sound of it there was a lot of ganados on the other side. I kicked the door open, hitting a ganados. Before he could get up I shot him through the head. They were coming from everywhere. I ran up a hill to my right trying to escape from the ganados that were coming at me from the left. One of them threw dynamite and me, and to my luck ended up killing at least 3 other ganados. The ganados were fighting each other to get across the bridge and were knocking each other off. I laughed. They were just making this easier for me!

One of them grabbed me from behind and I slammed my elbow in his face. I had to stay focused. A chest against the dirt wall caught my attention. Making sure that I wasn't surrounded at the moment I ran over to it and pulled it open. Inside there was what looked like half of a stone medallion. I groaned knowing that it meant I would have to find the other piece or solve some stupid puzzle. It was all the same with these guys. I slipped it into my pocket and jumped out of the way as a hatched came flying towards me. These people were crazy!

I could either jump off of this hill to the ground below or run back the way I came. Either way I had to fight those things. I jumped and ran across the bridge knocking off any of the ganados that tried to grab me and nearly falling off myself. I burst into the house and shot two ganados through the head. There were at least twenty of them coming after me so I climbed up a ladder onto the top of the house. A ganados on the roof tried to cut my head off. I ducked and stabbed my hunting knife into his foot and then shoot him in the head. I pulled my knife out of the ground where his body had just been.

In front of me was yet another chest. I opened it and once again there was another piece of medallion. I took out the other piece. They fit together. Good, at least that meant I had one less thing to worry about. I took out my TMP and fired at the ganados. While I had time to get away I ran towards what I hoped would be a door. To my relief there was one. There was an indent in the door that was the exact same size of the stone medallion. The medallion fit in perfectly and then lock clicked open. I ran forward as the door slammed shut behind me. I was away from those crazy villagers, but the only way I could go was through a door that looked like it was leading underground. I would have to take my chances. I went through the doors and into another dark room.

**KPOV**

Ashley had cut her knees open on glass and was complaining about I sting. I got up and pulled her to her feet.

"You can complain about that later, right now we have to get out of here before they catch us again!" I said while pulling her along. There was a graveyard in front of the church and among the graves stood ganados watching and waiting for us, when they saw us one of them near the front cried out and then all come rushing towards them. Quickly thinking I pushed a cart now the path and it knocked over the ganados. I started running and was pulling Ashley along behind me.

"Why aren't we going the other way?" She cried out.

"Because I don't know where that leads and if we get back to the village we can get to the extraction point." I answered, not really caring about what her response was. I was trying to tune her out. At the end of the path there was a well that had a ladder leading down into it.

"Climb down." I said pushing her forward and turning around to make sure that none of the ganados were following us.

"Shouldn't you go first? What if there's something down there!"

With one last glance towards the church I swung my legs over the well and started to climb down.

**LPOV**

There had been more ganados, but they had been easier to kill since their numbers were smaller. I had walked through the tunnels until I had come to a ladder that led out of the tunnel. What was it with these people and ladders? Had they never head of stairs before? I climbed out and found myself before another house. This once looked nicer then the houses in the villages. I had my gun in my right hand ready to shoot at a moments notice while I walked in. There was a door with a code on it, but it wasn't hard to solve, all I had to do was make the cult symbol that was plastered all over the walls of this place. I could hear ganados talking downstairs. I searched the room I was in. I found a key to an unknown door, ammo, and a more money. I slowly pushed the door open that led out of the room and took two steps out before closing it quietly behind me. While I turned to close it the man who had knocked me out before grabbed my throat.

I struggled against him, pulling and his fingers and kicking madly trying to get away, he lifted my into the air like it was nothing. I gasped for air and desperately tried to free myself from his hold. The more I fought the tighter he chocked me, until just before I thought I was going to choke to death he dropped me.

"You have the same blood as us it seems. But never the less you're an outsider. If you become unpleasant to our eyes I will dispose of you." His growled and then turned and walked through the door I had just come through. I grabbed my gun off the floor and rushed after him. He punched me in the face and I feel to the floor. My gun hit the floor and fired, sending a bullet into a picture of a man wearing a purple cloak on the wall. I reached for the gun and the man slammed his foot down on my chest. Pushing down so hard I thought he was going to shatter my rib cage.

Two shoots were fired and the man stepped off me and with a growl launched himself out the window after whoever had shot him. For a second I was expecting to hear Johns voice saying something like 'you owe me three Kennedy' but there was none else in the room.

Once again I picked up my gun before going through the door I had just come in from, and walked down onto the ground floor. The house was empty now. Hesitantly I opened the door that led outside and to my dismay I saw yet another man with a chainsaw. I pulled a grenade out and threw it before the man had a chance to move. It exploded and sent him flying, but he got up and came after me again. I pulled out my TMP and fired at him until my clip ran dry. Not having enough time to reload I pulled out my shotgun. After five shots the chainsaw man finally fell to the ground and didn't get up. Not wanting to hang around any longer I switched back to my handgun and ran along the path, killing ganados I came to a door that lead back into the village.

_The key I have must lead into that small church like building._

I ran past the ganados and shoved the key into the door and turned it.

**KPOV**

We were underground. Water was dripping down from the walls of the cave. Ashley shivered and mad a disgusted sound while trying to avoid the puddles. I laughed and she scowled at me.

"You shouldn't laugh, you're the one who was sent to rescue me and then got caught!" she hissed, balling her hands up into fists.

"Well look at it this way. If I hadn't got caught I wouldn't have found you…wait your right, it is horrible that I got caught!" I moved away from her when she tried to hit me. At the other end of the tunnel there was ANOTHER ladder. I climbed up and waited while Ashley came up mumbling something about germs and the diseases she would get because of the hygiene of this place. We were inside of a small room. I walked towards the door and reached for the handle when it swing open and some one came running in and crashed into me, knocking us both over. Ashley's terrified scream was ear piercing.

**Once again another cliffy! This is by far my longest chapter. Hope you like it! Thank the snow day for giving me the chance to finish this chapter! If you have any ideas for the story feel free to message me! And thank you once again for reading! Please review!**


	7. A familiar face

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Every character (except for Kate) is Capcoms.**

**Authors note: I've been feeling a little under the weather lately since my whole family is sick and I'm the last one standing! So I'll update as much as I can but if my writing is a little off, BLAME THE COLD!**

**KPOV**

I heard the door slam shut. I was guessing whoever had tackled me had kicked the door shut. My head was spinning because of how hard it had hit the floor boards. My hand scrabbled to reach my hunting knife, which had gone flying. I froze when I felt the cold feeling on the barrel of a gun pressed against my neck. There was a gasp and the gun was pulled away. I turned my head and found myself nose-to-nose with Kennedy. His face was bright red.

Realizing that he was still on top of me I pushed him away. My cheeks were burning and I could tell I was blushing too. I cleared my throat and looked over to the corner where Ashley was cowering.

"It's okay. This is Kennedy, the other agent who was sent to look for you." I said.

Ashley relaxed and a smile spread across her face. Kennedy looked at me, completely shocked. "You found her?" He asked bewilder.

I snorted. "Found her! I was locked up with her!"

By now Ashley had made her way over. After a moments hesitation she threw her self onto Kennedy. "Oh I was so scared! I'm so glad you found us!" Ashley glared at me "She's so mean to me!"

I sneered at Ashley. I had to force my self not to wring her neck. I ran my hand across my forehead which was covered in sweat. I wasn't feeling that great.

**LPOV**

I leaned as far as I could away from Ashley. She seemed to get the message and let go. She blushed and giggled as she held her arms behind her back.

"Oops I guess I got too carried away." Her failed attempt at flirting was slightly sickening.

I forced a smile and turned my attention back to Johns, who was now on her feet dusting off her back. Her face was pale and had a slight shine to it that came with sweat. As I watched her she doubled over in a coughing fit. I reach towards her before a pain stabbed through my chest and I had a similar coughing fit. My vision was turning slightly blurring. Another stab of pain worse then the first come over my and I feel to the ground. The last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was Ashley's scream.

There was a dull throb in my chest as I sat bolt up right. I struggled for air and clawed at my chest. Trying, and failing, to rip off whatever was there. But I knew I couldn't, because whatever had caused my pain was inside of me. I had, had nightmare after nightmare of turning into one of those ganados things. Something had happened to me and I wasn't sure what.

"Are you okay?" Ashley's quite voice interrupted my thoughts. She was leaning against the wall next to me, hugging her knees to her chest. I took a deep breathe before answering her.

"I'm better."

She relaxed and smiled.

"Good. You scared me for a second there…." She looked puzzled. I realized she had no idea what to call me since Johns called me by my last name Ashley probably didn't know my first name.

"Leon." I finished for her. "You can call me Leon." Realization hit me that Johns hadn't said anything. I didn't even know if she was awake. I turned towards where she had been and was relieved to see that she was sitting there leaning against the wall watching me with a guarded expression. I stared back at her.

"I met the man who's behind this whole thing you know?" she stated matter-of-factly. "His name is Saddler, and he injected us with some kind of virus, or parasite or something."  
The first thing that I thought of when she said that was the T-virus but I banished the thought. There was no way that what was happening here was linked to the T-virus…was there?

Johns rose to her feet and motioned for Ashley and I to do so also. We did.

"We have to get out of here before the ganados find out where we are." Johns motioned to the door behind me, the door that led back into the village. "Now that we have Ashley we can make our way towards the extraction point."

"I can finally get home! Ugh I'm going to have to bath for hours before I can get all this dirt off me!" Ashley complained. I reloaded my gun. Johns took out her gun and took out the empty clip. Without her having to ask I handed her the ammo she need. She nodded gratefully.

Ashley wasn't going to wait for us. She was mumbling to herself about something along the lines of how useless the secret service is. I laughed and followed her out the door back into the village with guns behind me. I was surprised to see that it was dark out and it was raining. I had no idea what time it was or how long we had been unconscious. Ashley's ranting was cut off by the scream of a female ganados who was rushing towards us.

Johns fired once and the attack fell to the ground. The sound alerted the other ganados of our location. I pulled Ashley behind me and we made out way through the village as quickly as possible, taking out only that ganados that got in our way.

The ganados had set up bear traps near the doors. I didn't notice them until it was almost too late.

"Kennedy in front of you!" Johns yelled.

I froze, my foot above a bear trap. I moved out of the way safely and thanked her with a look of gratitude. She nodded in return. I opened the gate and followed the path that lead towards the small group of farm houses that we had gone through earlier. The ganados here were waiting for us. A group of three of them rushed forward at us.

I fired at one who moved out of the way at the last second. Johns fired twice. Hitting the one I had missed in the leg and then in the head. I killed the second one. Ashley screamed.

I turned and saw one the last ganados carrying Ashley away. I hesitated. If I shot it I could hit Ashley. Beside me Johns was also hesitating. I didn't know what to do. I was about to run forward and knife the Ganados when Johns shot it in the back of the leg.

The ganados fell and dropped Ashley. She pulled free and came running towards me with a tear stained face. Johns finished off the ganados and then signaled to keep moving forward.

Johns went ahead of me and into the barn. She climbed the ladder and waiting while Ashley came up after her and I followed. I could hear the snarling of a female ganados outside. Two ganados, a male and a female, climbed in through the window.

Johns shot the male in the head and he died. The females head exploded, and a tentacle with a sharp razor edge like a shark tooth grew out in it's place. The tentacle whipped out and Johns cried out in pain. I fired at the ganados but it wouldn't die. It just kept walking closer and closer to us. I only had one round left. In one final effort I shot the base of the tentacle. It exploded and the Ganados dropped dead.

Johns was holding her left arm. Blood was welling over her fingers and dripping to the floor.

"It's nothing. It just scratched me."

"I still want to look at it." I protested.

"No it's okay. We have to keep moving anyway. I'm fine." She answered stubbornly.

I gave up. There was no way she was going to admit she was hurt. I climbed out the window and walked ahead to the two gates. This time we were going to take the first one.

Johns walked to the door and tried to push it open. "It's still locked." She looked at me. "Come over here I'm going to stand on your shoulders and climb over the gate."

Reluctantly I walked over and to her and kneeled down. She stepped onto my shoulders and I stood up straight. "Jeeze your heavy!" I hissed. Her foot hit the back of my head and she pulled herself over the top of the gate.

"Oops. Did I kick you? My bad." She said in a false innocent tone. I rolled my eyes at her. She smiled once before dropping over the other side of the gate. Seconds later she pushed it open.

I walked past her rubbing the back of my head. Ashley giggled.

"I could rub your shoulders if you want me to Leon." Ashley asked trying her best to sound seductive when she really sounded stupid. I was about to respond when my phone rang.

"Hunnigan we're on our way to the extraction point."

"I have some bad news." Hunnigan responded.

I was silent waiting for her to continue.

"Someone's shot down the chopper we sent to pick you up. Continue on to the extraction point, but it will be a while before another chopper gets there."

"Shit. Okay Hunnigan." I hung up.

"What happened?" Johns asked. From the tone of her voice it sounded like she's rather not know.

"The chopper was shot down, but we're going to continued moving. It doesn't make any sense to wait here."

Johns closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding to me that we should continue. We crossed a bridge in front of us; we were a few feet in front of a house.

"Leon look!" Ashley cried, almost sounding hysteric.

We were surrounded by ganados. They were coming across the bridge after us and down the paths to our left and right.

"We have to get into that house." Johns said her voice strained.

"It's the only thing we can do." I agreed. I grabbed Ashley by the arm and ran forward into the house. I stepped in with my gun raised and looked around quickly before pulling Ashley in. Johns come in behind her and shut the door looking for something to barricade it with.

There was a creek as someone came down the stairs and a laugh. "Small world eh Leon?" the voice was male.

I knew that voice.


	8. Surronded

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Every character (except for Kate) is Capcoms.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but for the last few days I've had a fever, and I'm still sick, but getting better! And sorry about my last chapter not being that great either I had a fever when I wrote it. **

**LPOV**

Johns reacted faster then I did, she had her gun aimed at Luis before I could tell her to stop. Realization flashed across her face and she slightly lowered her gun, but she still looked wary of Luis. Luis smiled at her and winked before turning to me.

"So Leon you found your girlfriend?" He asked while tossing me the broken handle of a broom to jam the door shut.

Ashley giggled. "I'm not his girlfriend; I'm the president's daughter."

Luis' grin widened. "I wasn't talking about you chica."

Ashley's mouth fell open and she looked at Johns in disgusted and then back to me. "You're dating her?"

"No!" Johns and I yelled at the same time.

"We have more pressing matters then that right now people." Luis interrupted. He was standing by the window. "They're coming."

"Ashley, hide upstairs." I commanded, all the joking gone.

Her eyes widened in fear, but she listened to me and ran up the stairs. Johns had moved cabinets in front of the windows, but we both know that would only slow them down for a few minutes at most.

"How many of them do you think there is?" I asked.

"I don't know amigo, maybe a hundred, maybe less, not very good odds." Luis' voice was dark, he looked nervous.

There wasn't enough time to answer him before a ganados slammed against the door. Johns moved towards the stairs and glanced up.

"Do you see where Ashley's hiding?" I asked and Johns shook her head in respond.

There was a ripping noise and the ganados tore at the boards that were coving the windows. Luis stepped back as the cabinet that he was standing next to exploded and ganados started crawling through the now open window. The ganados surrounded Luis in a matter of seconds.

Johns ran forward to help him, and one and the ganados grabbed her from behind. She flipped it over her shoulder and shot it twice in the head. The ganados were coming through all the windows now.

I shot ganados after ganados, only stopping to reload. There was no end to the numbers!

"Leon we have to get upstairs!" Luis called, he was already half way up the stairs. I ran for the stairs and turned in time to narrowly miss a pitchfork being stabbed at me. Not taking any chances I ran up the stairs without looking back.

The ganados had already made it upstairs by using ladders. I didn't see anyway for us to get out of this, the ganados just kept coming.

**KPOV**

I was standing by the closet that Ashley was hiding in, I could hear her crying inside. One ganados had gotten close to getting her but I had taken care of him. I wasn't sure what annoyed me more, the endless mob of ganados, or Ashley. Right now I'd have to say the ganados, but Ashley was a close second.

A ganados reached through the window and tried to grab me. I kicked the ladder he was on and both he and the ladder fell and hit the ground with a satisfying thud.

The 'extra head' of a ganados whipped by me, its razor sharp edge cutting into the wall. Luis cursed loudly, and open fired on the ganados, I guess the tentacle had hit him. I fired twice, each bullet taking out a ganados. Two more ganados come running up the stairs and Kennedy shot them before they could even make it to the top.

I listened but I couldn't hear anymore coming. I looked out the window and could see the light of their torches fading away. The ones who had survived were leaving.

"They're going away, I guess we scared them." I joked. The closet door behind me swung open and wacked me in the back of the head. "Ashley watch it!"

Ashley stepped out of the closet. "Oops." She said before turning and running to Leon. I glared at her. Next to me Luis laughed, but if it was at my glare or the door hitting me I wasn't sure.

I put my gone back in its holster and walked down the stairs. The place was a mess. There were blood stains everywhere but no bodies. I heard someone else coming down the stairs and looked towards them. It was Luis.

"You sure are tough, remind me never to get on your bad side." He said, and winked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed in response. He smiled but then sighed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Luis? Aren't you going to stay with us?" I asked.

"I….need to get something. You guys keep on going, I'll see you later." Luis hesitated at the door, he looked like he wanted to say more, but then walked out disappearing into the darkness and fog.

Kennedy and Ashley came down the stairs in time to see him leave.

"Luis!" Kennedy called. There was no response and he turned to me. "Why did he leave?"

"He didn't really say much, just for us to keep moving."

Kennedy hesitated and then nodded. "Well then we better keep going."

**Once again sorry for the short chapter, and I hoped you liked it! I was thinking that Leon and Johns are going to start calling each other by their first names soon since I keep tying "Leon" and then I have to go back and re-type his name everytime, I'm going to cut the fight with Mendez short probably. In the next few chapters I'll probably be changing a lot in the RE4 storyline! R&R guys! And Message me with any questions or Ideas you have!**


	9. Two Trails

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Every character (except for Kate) is Capcoms**

**A/N: I have a random week off of school! And I'm going out of town till Sunday. I'll try my hardest to update on Monday so sorry for another delay!**

**KPOV**

"Let's take the left one." Kennedy said for the millionth time.

"Okay." I agreed.

"No, wait we should take the right one." Kennedy argued.

I couldn't believe it. We had spent five minutes in front of these gates, and Kennedy had been arguing with himself over which one to take.

"I think Leon and I should go one way and Johns should go another." Ashley said, once again trying to get rid of me.

"I'm okay with that idea." I agreed. Anything to get away from Ashley.

"No. We're all going together. Splitting up is not a good idea." Kennedy didn't look happy that we'd even suggest it.

"Fine, then I pick what door we go through or we'll be here all day." Without waiting to hear Kennedy's answer I stepped forward and pulled the right gate open. "Let's go."

Kennedy sighed but didn't argue, which surprised me. Ashley was clinging to Kennedy's arm, and it looked like he was trying hard to ignore her, which is probably why he didn't argue.

"It looks like we can just walk through no problem." Ashley cried while running ahead. Kennedy tried to grab her arm but she pulled away. "Come on Leon lets go!"

"Ashley that's not a good idea!" Kennedy yelled while running after her.

Almost like it was planned an el gigante jumped down from the cliffs above us and almost landed on Ashley. She screamed and fell to the ground. Kennedy grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

**LPOV**

Ashley was hysteric, she wouldn't stop screaming. I didn't have time to calm her down. The el gigante that had leapt out at us was getting closer. Johns was shooting it but that only seemed to make it angrier.

"Kennedy you have to move!"

Johns was right. I picked up Ashley and ran, just narrowly escaping a bone crushing kick. Ashley's whole body was shaking and her face was so pale it was almost pure white. I looked around frantically for somewhere, anywhere, safe to put Ashley.

"Leon put me down here. I'll fine a place to hide." Ashley's voice startled me. It sounded a lot stronger then she looked.

I nodded and placed her on feet. I didn't have time to look and see where she hid I had to go help Johns.

The el gigante roared in pain and collapsed onto its knees. Johns jumped onto its back and started slashing at something that I couldn't see with her hunting knife. The el gigante thrashed back and forth wildly trying to throw her off.

I ran towards the el gigante trying to distract it. Johns had her knife stabbed into the el gigante's back and it was the only thing that was keeping her for being sent flying.

The el gigante stopped thrashing and started grabbing at its back. I shot at it, but nothing could distract it from Johns.

In one final attempt I threw a grenade at the el gigante. It groaned in pain before falling forward. I jumped out of the way. The el gigante's body landing where I had just been standing.

Johns rolled off the body before it dissolved into the ground. She was swaying back and forth until she gripped the rock wall to steady herself.

"Oh my god it was like being on one of those cheap carnival rides." Johns face had a slight green tinge to it.I couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered look on Johns' face.

"Are you okay?"

"Just give me a second so the world will stop spinning. Go get Ashley or something, I don't want you here if I puke."

Without needing her to say anything else I turned to go find Ashley. I didn't have to look hard because Ashley was already running towards me.

"Leon are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I think Johns is going to be sick."

Ashley stopped dead in her tracks and looked over my shoulder. Ashley shuddered and turned away.

"I'm okay, I'm not going to hurl. Let's just get out of here before another one of those things shows up because I am not ever going to jump on one again." Johns said after a few minutes.

Both Ashley's and Johns' face had returned to their normal colors and they both looked fine for the most part. Ashley still looked a little shaken up and Johns still looked a little sick, but I knew they were both going to be okay.

**KPOV**

I haven't ever really been good with spinning rides and ridding that el gigante was like being on the worst spinning ride ever. Kennedy looked like he was expecting me to throw up at any minute and a part of me felt the same way.

I stood up straight and tried to ignore the violent stab of pain that rushed through my head. I couldn't help but wince. Kennedy took a step towards me but I waved him off. I ran my hand threw my hair; I didn't want to see how I looked right now because I was sure it was horrible.

I wasn't sure I would be able to stay up right but I let go off the wall and started walking anyway.

"Did you see a way out while you were hiding Ashley?" Kennedy voice sounded a lot farther away then it was.

"Yes Leon. There's a door in the wall just down the path." Ashley giggled. I hated that girl but her father was the one signing my paycheck so I had to grin and bare her. Ashley's head turned towards me and I forced a smile. She rolled her eyes and looked away. I ignored the urge it slap her.

Kennedy was walking a head of us and couldn't see our exchange or I was sure he would have told me to walk in the front.

"Look Kennedy there's only one gate so you won't be able to argue with yourself over which one to open. Darn, what a shame." I joked.

To my surprise he laughed. Ashley on the other hand gasped in shock and glared at me.

Kennedy opened the pushed open the door. There wasn't much before us. Just a path that lead to yet another gate before curving around it and leading down a hill.

"How much do you want to bet the gate is locked?" Kennedy said dryly. I had to agree with him, all these gates were locked and we had to find a way to open them. This gate was different. In the center of the gate there was a wooden face carved, and one of the eyes was glowing red.

Kennedy was right, the gate was locked.

"Oh Leon you're so smart!" Ashley tried once again to flirt with Kennedy. I laughed once before slapping my hand over my mouth. Kennedy gave me a helpless look and once again Ashley glared at me.

I stifled my laugh with a cough. Kennedy started walking down the hill with Ashley at his side and me following close behind. The only thing that was at the bottom of the hill was small warehouse.

"Are we going to go in?" I questioned, somehow I knew the answer was yes, but I had to ask anyway.

"I don't like it anymore then you do, but it's the only place we have to go. Ashley go hide."

Of course Ashley didn't argue she just nodded and ran behind the building. Kennedy reached for the handle and hesitated. He looked back at me, it looked like he wanted to say something. I took a deep breathe but then turned away and opened the door.

I stepped inside and looked back to make sure Kennedy was following. The warehouse was empty. The door slammed shut behind us making me jump a little. I let out a nervous laugh.

I took a step forward and something hit me in the back hard and sent me flying forward. All the air rushed out of my lungs as I hit the ground. I heard a struggle behind me and knew whoever, or whatever it was that had attacked me was fighting Kennedy.

I turned into to see Kennedy be thrown into a ceiling beam and then fall face first onto the ground.

"Leon!"

**A/N: Yes I know this is a horrible place to end it! I'm such a bad person and I give you permission to hate me! Oh Johns called Leon, Leon instead of Kennedy! Aw their getting along even better now! Would it be totally clique and stupid if I make them be together? Anyway I hate writing the fight scene's because I knew I suck at them, so I will probably be writing a few drafts of the Mendez fight scene. For those of you who know RE4 (which should be EVERYONE READING THIS) yes I did cut out the cable car scene, because it has no point in this fan fic. Also I should have the next chapter up Monday. So please Review and message me with any ideas/questions that you have!**


	10. Mendez

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything**

**A/N: I have a poll on my profile about this story. It asks whether Leon and Johns should end up together as a couple in this story! So go and vote because if you don't I'll just flip a coin to decide! Not really. But I want to know what you guys think. I'll keep the poll up for a while until it looks like one side is winning by a lot.**

**LPOV**

My head was spinning and my whole body was in pain but I still heard her call out to me as I forced myself to sit up. She didn't call me 'Kennedy' or 'her partner', she called me 'Leon'. It would be useless trying to convince myself that it didn't matter to me because it did.

The sound of screeching metal filled the air and I looked up to see that Mendez had twisted the handles to the door and locked us in. We had no choice but to fight him now.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to see Johns-or Katherine, I didn't know what to call her now-was next to me. Mendez turned around to face us and started walking towards us. I gripped Johns shoulders and pulled us both out of the way as Mendez lurched forward to grab us. My back hit against a can of gasoline, I kicked it and the gas spilled out and surrounded Mendez. He looked down and growled before turning towards me.

"Hasta lleogo." I shot once and the gasoline ignited. Johns and I jumped to the side as the gas tank exploded and the hot flames threatened to burn us. I looked back expecting to see the charred remains of Mendez, but instead I saw him standing there a growling. He was changing, his nails had grown sharp and long. His chest separated from his legs as his spine grew and legs emerged from them and his back.

Johns tugged at my arm, pulling me to my feet. Mendez snarled and stepped towards us. Johns let go of my arm, and I heard her pull of her gun. The fire had spread and most of the place was on fire.

I aimed and fired and bullet straight through Mendez's head. The sound of his sickening laughter filled the air and sent a shiver down my spin. The bullet to his head hadn't done a thing. The explosion of a gun going off sounded from next to me. Blood squirted out from Mendez's extended spin where the bullet had hit. He cried out in real pain.

Mendez lashed out, slashing one of the claws from his back towards us. I ducked just in time, but heard the whoosh as it passed over my head. It has been close, to close for my comfort. While Johns was firing at Mendez I pulled out my shotgun and loaded it, it would do more damage then a shotgun.

The gunshots turned into the click of an empty cartridge. Johns cursed. I had to help her and fast. Without taking the time to aim I shot at Mendez. The shotgun blast forced him back a couple of steps, but the bullets had hit is chest not his spine. Johns was reloading as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. Mendez had turned towards her again.

I reached for my last grenade and pulled the pin. "Get down!"

Johns couldn't have seen what I was doing, but she trusted me enough to jump to the side while I threw the grenade. It exploded right next to Mendez. There was a sickening tearing sound as half his spine and his legs were ripped from the rest of his body by the blast. Johns got up and dusted off her shirt with a laugh of relief that was short lived.

The upper part of Mendez's body started to squirm. He raised his head and used the claws on his back to grab the support beam above him. He swung forward and grabbed another support beam.

I raised my shotgun, but Mendez was faster. One of the claws whipped towards me. I didn't have time react before if slammed into my chest and slammed me into the ground. I lost hold of my shotgun and it flew out of my hand and clattered against the hard floor. The impact had forced all the air out of my lungs and I gasped from breath. My chest was burning and I knew that the claw had broken the skin. I looked forward in time to see another claw coming my way. I rolled out of the way.

Mendez snarled in anger and lunged towards me again. My shotgun went off and Mendez fell to the floor. It fired twice more and Mendez let out a screech of pain that was cut off by a gurgle of blood. His head fell to the floor and his body went limp. His false eye fell out and rolled towards me, and stopped when it hit my foot.

"I have to keep saving your ass don't I?" Johns was standing to the left of me.

I looked at her and couldn't help laughing. She had the shotgun slung over her shoulder and had her other hand on her hip. Her hair had fallen in front of one of her eyes and a wide smile had spread across her face.

She frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You look like a crazed serial killer." I answered plainly. She raised her eyebrows and lowered the shotgun. I got to my feet and picked up the false eye. A chunk of the burning wall collapsed and created a hole just big enough for us to get out.

We made our way out and Ashley came running towards us.

"Leon are you okay? I was so worried!" Ashley cried while she tried to throw herself onto me. I raised my hands in time to stop her.

"I'm fine Ashley." The answer seemed to satisfy her and she smiled. I noticed how she blatantly ignored Johns who had already made her way back towards the hill leading to the gate out of here. "Thanks Johns."

She stopped and turned towards me. I thought I saw her smile but it was to hard to tell. "Kate." She said simply before continuing up the hill.

I smiled and followed after her with Ashley behind me.

**KPOV**

I don't know I started calling Kennedy Leon but it seemed right. It only seemed fair that he should call me by my first name if I was going to start calling him by his. I leaned against the gate and waited as Leon and Ashley made their way up the hill. Ashley didn't look happy that I had told Leon to call me Kate, I could tell that she was giving me a death glare from here. I allowed myself a moment of satisfaction at the fact that I had pissed Ashley off once again.

Leon must have seen the smug smile on my face because he gave me a confused look. I shook my head to show that it didn't matter and he shrugged and turned towards the gate. Leon reached into his pocket and pulled took out Mendez's false eye. Ashley shrieked when she saw what he was holding.

"Ew Leon! Gross! Are you holding an eye!"

A feeling flashed in Leon's eyes but it was too quick for me to tell what it was. Without answering Ashley he stepped forward and raised the eye toward the scanning on the door. After a few seconds there was a beep and the sound of unlocking from the gate. I pushed the gate open.

"Are you going to keep that thing?" I asked Leon, I wasn't exactly found of that eye either.

He shrugged. "We might have to use it again." And slipped the eye back into his pocket. Leon motioned for Ashley to start walking and I followed after them. I let my gaze wander. The only thing that I could see was a castle which was up a head of us. Ashley was staring at Leon and I could swear she was drooling. Leon looked uncomfortable and was frowning. He looked like he was trying his hardest to ignore Ashley. I laughed quietly.

There was a slam as the gate burst open. I looked behind my shoulder. There was a mob of Ganados running up the hill towards us.

"RUN!" I yelled.

Leon didn't need to look back to believe me, he and Ashley just took off running without asking any questions. I aimed and shot the nearest ganados through the head before turning and running after Leon.

**A/N: I was thinking and I realized that I have never described Kate. She's tall like 5"7' with brown hair that just barely touches her shoulder. She has blue eyes, and she's wearing basically the same thing as Leon, except for girl style. Sorry it took me ten chapters to describe her, but better late then never! Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading! Remember to answer the poll and review!**


	11. Enter the caslte

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything**

**A/N:** **I still have the poll up, and only a few people have voted so right now it looks like that side is going to win! Lol! And now on to the 11****th**** chapter of Partner Troubles, with no end in sight! Seriously I don't know when I'm going to end this, I know HOW I am but I don't know how many chapters it will take! **

**KPOV:**

Leon slowed down and said something to Ashley that I couldn't hear. She nodded and then ran across the bridge towards the castle. He seemed to want to wait for me, but he seemed to know that I'd be fine so he ran after Ashley. With a load groan the bridge started to rise. I picked up my pace and turned sharply. My feet slid on the dirt and I stumbled but was able to keep myself from falling on my face.

With little time to spare I ran across the elevating bridge and leapt to the other side. A wide grin crossed Leon's face when I looked up at him.

"Were you trying to leave me behind?" I was surprised at how anger I could make my voice sound.

Leon's grin faltered and he began to look worried.

"Well I…I knew that you'd be able to make it in time."

I kept my face blank and my expression stern as I watched the play of emotions cross his face. My lips twitched.

"Leon I was only kidding."

"You shouldn't be so mean to Leon! At least he waited for you instead of raising the bridge all the way!" Ashley yelled, her face became bright red.

"No Ashley its fine." Leon sounded like he was trying to be nice to her but some anger slipped into his words. Ashley started at him, her eyes wide.

"Lets keep moving." I said. I didn't want to spend anymore time here arguing with Ashley. Leon gave me a grateful look and then turned and started walking.

"Leon!" It was Luis' voice.

**LPOV**

I looked up to see Luis at the top of the stairs that lead to an elegant wooden door that I was guessing lead into the castle.

"Luis."

"I've got something for you guys." Luis reached into his pocket, and not finding anything searched the rest of his body. "What? Aw Shit! I must have dropped it while I was running away from them."

"Dropped what?" Ashley asked.

"A drug that will stop your convulsions….look I know you are carriers. You've been coughing up blood right?" Luis looked at each of us, not needing us to tell him what he already knew. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"And you?" Luis questioned Kate, she nodded. "Damnit the eggs hatched, we don't have much time."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I have to go back and get it." Luis didn't seem to want to answer my question about just what was happening to us.

Kate walked towards Luis. "Let me come with you."

I held my breath and felt my heart rate quicken. I didn't like the idea of Kate and I splitting up again. I wanted to stay together.

"No. You stay here with Leon. He is better with the ladies." Luis answered looking towards Kate before starting to walk off again.

"Why are you-" I started to ask.

"It makes me feel better…let's just leave it at that." And with that Luis was gone. I was glad that Kate had stayed but a small part of me felt like it would have been better if she had gone to help Luis. For a moment I just stood there trying to make sense of everything that was going on but I just couldn't.

"Leon, we have to keep moving." Kate's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry I was wondering about what Luis had said." Part of it was the truth, of course the other part is that I was wondering why I had reacted the way I had when Kate had offered to help Luis.

"Hurry up Leon!"

I looked up to see that Kate and Ashley were already up the stairs and at the door waiting for me. Ashley giggled, probably because I had been so zoned out. I ran up the steps, taking them two at a time. Kate pushed open the door and we all walked into a giant hall. Marble pillars held up the ceiling, there were torches by the stairs. At the end of the hall there was yet another door.

Kate let out a low whistle. "Whoever built this castle had good taste."

"It's not as nice as the White House." Ashley said, a grimace on her face.

Kate rolled her eyes, and started walking down the hallway, her eyes slowly glancing around the room. Kate turned her head to the side. She looked like she was listening to something. I was about to ask what was wrong when a high-pitched laugh burst out and echoed off the walls. Ashley shrieked and threw her arms around me making it impossible for me to reach my gun. I looked at Kate. She was looking around frantically her hand hovering near her holster but she didn't seem to see anything.

Gently I removed Ashley arms from me and reached for my gun. The laugh sounded again and Ashley grabbed my arm. Kate turned towards me, she seemed to be upset that she couldn't find out where the sound was coming from.

I decided it would be impossible to separate myself from Ashley so I just dragged Ashley forward with me. Kate moved so that she was just in front of us on Ashley's side. Ready to protect her at a moments notice. They may not get along, but Kate knew that her job was to protect Ashley and get her home, and that is what she was going to do.

The laughing got worse. I looked up. A small man had just walked out onto the balcony that was overhead. He short, maybe four feet.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us."

"Who are you?" I asked. Not another one of those crazy infected people!

"Mi llamo Ramon Salazar. I have been honored with the prodigious power from the great Lord Saddler."

"Isn't there one normal person in this whole damn area?" Kate growled. I would have laughed, but now wasn't the time.

"My, my we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well being I suggest you surrendered yourselves and simply become our hostage, or Mr. Scott and Ms. Johns you can give us the girl, because your not worth a penny I'm afraid, you can die." Salazar said, and laughed one more time before turning and walking back to wherever he came from.

"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!" Ashley yelled once again looking to me for comfort.

"You got that right, we'll find I cure." I answered her. And we would. There was no way I would let myself turn into one of those ganados either. Kate didn't say anything and her silence confused me. Did she think that we wouldn't be able to find a cure?

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I just got stitches and they hurt so I didn't write as much as I wanted to. I would have had it up sooner but Fanfic would not let me login! BUT next chapter will be longer, and I think I'm cutting out the ganador (spelled that so wrong) fight, and moving straight to the room with all the creepy monk ganados things! Please review!**


	12. Ashley and all her annoyingness

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything**

**A/N: I'm really sorry once again for the delay, but blame fanfic and their technical problems not me! Well okay you can blame me for playing RE4 for like two hours instead of doing this, but I was playing RE4 to decide what I wanted to keep and what I wanted to get rid of. **

**KPOV:**

Leon was so sure that we were going to get out of this okay, but I had a foreboding feeling that we weren't…or at least not all of us were. Back at headquarters it was well known that Leon was one of the survivors of Raccoon city and we all knew that he didn't like talking about it. I'm guessing that some of the things that happened to him there were just like some of the things that are happening to us now. If I was able to get a chance to ask I would have too…

"Kate are you okay?" Leon asked his voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. He noticed.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked. I could tell he wasn't going to let this go easily.

"I'll tell you later. We don't have time to talk now."

He nodded reluctantly. Ashley was glaring at me, with a look that seemed to scream 'back off'. What was her problem? She was probably just jealous of Leon talking to me. No probably jealous because Leon was _worrying _about me and not her.

"Leon I think we should keep going. The sooner we get out of here the sooner I get to go home!" Ashley said. Her voice making me jump after the long silence. She gave me one last death glare before turning and walking towards the small archway that was before the door. There was a grinding sound and a giant piece of solid rock feel down blocking off the way to the other door. Ashley moaned and started pounding at the rock. On the stone there was a half completed design, and I traced it with my fingers.

"What are you thinking?" Leon asked again, but this time about a different topic.

"I'm thinking that if we can find the pieces of the wall that fit into here it might open. Like a puzzle." I murmured.

"It's worth a try." He agreed, but I had the feeling he would agree to almost anything I said.

"Can't we just find a way to blow it up or something? Don't you guys have like a grenade or a rocket launcher that would do the trick?" Ashley whined. I don't know why anyone would have kidnapped her. I would think you'd have paid someone to take her.

"No Ashley we don't have a grenade that would blow up a giant slab of rock, and do you see us carrying rocket launchers?" I said, much more then slightly annoyed.

"Well I don't know! You could be like hiding them or something so the bad guys don't know you have them!" She yelled. I swear a goldfish is brighter then that girl.

"Well since we can't do that, lets just go the long way." Leon said, trying to stop us from starting a fight, which I would have won if it had happened.

"I guess that's the only choice we have left." I agreed and Ashley huffed and started mumbling about how I was 'unprepared' or something.

**LPOV:**

Since the main passage way was cut off the only other way we could go was through a smaller door to the left. I took out my gun and kicked the door open, just incase there was an army or ganados or something worse on the other side. I looked around the room and made sure that the room was clear before lowered my gun.

"Oh Leon your so manly!" Ashley giggled. Kate made a disgusted choking noise, and I held back laughter.

Kate moved past me and walked down to the end of the hall. She looked back at me before stepping around the corner. A flaming arrow missed with inches to spare. She shot twice and there was a cry of pain from a ganados.

"Ashley stay back." I commanded and then ran to help Kate. The ganados that had fired the arrow at her was hiding behind a statue of a horse so that we couldn't get a clear shot of him. The ganados reloaded his bow and stepped out of the protection of the statue. I aimed and shot him through the head. We waited for a minute before we kept walking.

"The rest of the room and the next room are clear. There's a door in the next room and I bet there's a tone of ganados waiting for us." Kate said while she checked the rounds in her gun.

I chuckled. "You're probably right."

"Leon can I follow you now?" Ashley called from the other room.

"Your stalker is waiting Leon." Kate said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah Ashley, come here."

Within seconds Ashley was by my side again, asking me if I was okay. Kate ignored her and walked towards the door that led out of this area. She looked back over and motioned for me to follow.

"Ashley" I said cutting her off midsentence. "I'm fine but we have to keep moving before more ganados come."

Ashley nodded and tried her best to flirt with me by batting her eyelashes. All it did was give me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. There was a loud whistle and I jumped.

"Kate what was that for?" Ashley yelled, her face bright red with anger.

"Just trying to get you two to hurry up!" She replied with a grin on her face.

I frowned, and Kate's smile widened. Then she turned and pushed open the door.

**KPOV:**

On the other side of the door there was a line of ganados waiting for us.

"I told you so Leon." I said.

"Hey I never disagreed with you." He replied.

The ganados in the middle raised his hand and yelled something in Spanish and all the ganados ran at us at once. Leon and I fired, taking one out after another. While I was reloading my gun I looked around the room, searching for some way to get out. There were staring leading to a lower level of the room. Above the stairs there was a raised section that looked like if it was lowered could be used as a way to get the upper level of the room and towards the door. I had to tell Leon quickly because the ganados were getting closer.

"Leon I have an idea."

"What?" He asked without ceasing shooting.

"You and Ashley go find a way to lower the stair case and I'll keep the ganados distracted."

He stopped shooting, and looked bewildered. "What?"

"You heard me." I answered, annoyed that he was making a big deal of it.

"No. No splitting up." He said, determined.

"Leon do not make a big deal of this and go." I snapped.

I continued to shoot the ganados while he watched me. Different emotion flashed across his face. Finally he nodded and grabbed Ashley's arm and ran towards the lower level.

A ganados turned to follow them and I shot it through the back of its head. I took out a grenade and pulled the pin with my teeth before throwing it into the mass clump of ganados. The small explosion sent the ganados flying. They all stopped moving and dissolved into the ground. I relaxed they were all dead.

Before I could follow Leon to pieces of wall pulled back and ganados ran out of them before they slammed shut again.

"Just my luck…"

I reloaded my gun and shot the ganados nearest me in the knee and then kicked him in the head. A ganados grabbed me from behind and I elbowed him in the face before spinning around and shooting him in the face. The ganados that I had kicked in the head was coming at me again and I shot him in the chest.

"Why can't these things just die easily?"

I killed three more and then there was a grinding sound and a lever come out of a compartment in the ground. I smiled and then ran to it and started turning the lever.

"Kate!" Leon called, and I turned to see him running towards me. He stopped and shot a ganados who about to grab me.

I nodded to him gratefully. I gave the lever one finally tug and the staircase fell giving us a clear passage way towards the door out of here. More ganados were catching up rapidly.

We all ran as fast as we could to the door before ripping it open and slamming it shut behind us. The room we were in now was completely empty.

"Finally a little bit of a break!" I sighed relieved.

"Not really" Leon said "the ganados in the other room could follow us into here."

He was right, but I was hoping that we'd have at least a few minutes to rest. The way out was clear, there was a door off to the side at the other end of the room. We walked towards it.

Suddenly Ashley started violently coughing. I could see the blood on her hands.

"Ashley are you okay?" Leon said rushing towards her.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled and pushed him away before running forward.

"Ashley wait!" I yelled and ran after her. I had almost reached her when spikes shot up from the ground cutting Leon and I off from her. She screamed and ran wall. Thick metal restraints come out of the wall and surrounded her before the whole section of wall turned and Ashley was gone.

"Ashley!" Leon yelled. "Damnit…"

"Well that complicates things…now we have to go find her AGAIN."

Leon just gave me a look that shut me up.

**A/N: Yay Ashley's gone! But damn now they have to go find her…lol anyway hope you liked this chapter! And as for the poll it looks like people want the story to be LeonXKate so that's what I'm going to do! Review please! I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP**


	13. Dungeon

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything**

**A/N:** **I should be studying for my exams…but that would mean I'd have to work so I'm not! I'm probably going to start writing oneshots or mini stories for RE if I ever finish them! I've got about four of them half way done…anyway on to the story!**

**KPOV:**

How hard could it be to keep one girl from getting kidnapped for a second time? No wait what I should be asking is who would be stupid enough to get herself kidnapped twice? Only Ashley!

"We have to find her now right?" I asked dryly.

"No of course not, we're just going to go back and tell the president we lost his daughter!!" Leon yelled sarcastically.

"I was joking. I know we have to find her. You don't have to yell." I kept my voice level but I wanted to hit him for yelling at me.

Leon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It fell back in front of his face and he shook it out of the way. "I'm sorry for yelling…" he said quietly.

"It's okay." I answered. We both were under a ton of stress and we both knew that it could get to a person after a while. "Let's go find Ashley and get out of this crazy place." There was only one way for us to go without back tracking, down into the dungeon. I kicked the door open and was greeted by the horrible stench of sewer water and decaying flesh. I gauged threw my hands over my nose and mouth in a desperate attempt to block the smell.

"You're going to have to try and get used to it." Leon said.

I looked at him, his nose was wrinkled slightly but other then that the smell didn't seem to be bothering him too much. I let my hands drop from my face and was hit again by the strong scent. This time my reaction wasn't as bad, but my head was still spinning a little. I felt a slight pressure on my back and look to the side to see that Leon had his hand on my back. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine, it just stinks." I said. I rushed the words and I knew they came out sounding funny because I was trying my hardest not to breathe.

Leon chuckled lightly and I fought the urge to kick him in the back of the leg for laughing at me.

"How can you stand the stench?" I chocked out, sounding like I was a chain smoker.

"Raccoon City." He answered simply, his eyes went dark, and I could tell he was remembering horrible things. Without another word Leon walked forward and jumped down into the dungeon. I jumped down after him landing slightly to his left. The dungeon was dark, I could barley see three feet in front of me. I felt my heart rate pick up, and the hair on the back on my neck was standing up straight. Down here in the dark my body felt defenses. Leon moved forward and I reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked back at me, his face confused. Leon looked at my face, and I'm not sure what he saw but he started laughing.

"What?" I hissed. Why the hell was he laughing at a time like this?

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" He gasped between hysteric laughs.

My mouth dropped open and I slapped him. I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. My hand stung and I knew from the giant red hand mark on his cheek that it had hurt him. Leon just stared at me.

"Did you just slap me?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Well yeah, you thought I was afraid of the dark!" I yelled.

"But you slapped me! That's such a girl thing." He said while rubbing his cheek.

"Oh so now I'm not a girl? I get it." I said, glaring at him. He seemed to realize what he had just said and his eyes widened.

"No, no that's not what I meant!" he cried helplessly, raising his hands in surrender.

"Of course not…" I muttered dryly. From the look on his face in the dim light I could tell that Leon was afraid that I would hit him again. Instead I just pushed past him and continued on down the dark and dingy hallway.

**LPOV:**

Shit! How the hell could I have been so stupid? Kate was really pissed at me now, and she had a right to be.

"Kate, wait!" I yelled desperately, and ran after her. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder at me. I was about to speak when the bars to the jail cell in front of her burst off its hooks and Kate leapt to the side just in time to avoid being crushed. I was at her side in a second pulling her away from the giant bug like creature who had burst out of the cell.

"They just keep getting creeper don't they?" I mutter to myself. I heard Kate laugh lightly so I knew she had heard me.

As quickly as the giant bug was there it was gone again. My eyes widened and I looked around desperately trying to find where it had gone. There was a hiss beside me and I fired my gun. The bug appeared again and dropped to the floor with a bullet through its head and its legs still twitching widely before after one find jerk it dissolved into the ground.

"Oh well this is great! The bugs can be invisible, this just keeps getting better and better!" Kate hissed. She still looked shocked from being almost crushed by a metal door, but she looked like she was getting over it quickly. I tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to follow me. She nodded. We would have to be quite in order to hear when the bugs were coming.

We walked around the corner slowly. I was tense, every sound seemed to be amplified ten times. We came to a door and stopped. There was a hissing sound coming from the other side, and I knew a bug was waiting for us. I looked at Kate, who had her back against the wall next to the door. I turned back towards the door and kicked it open, Kate slipped past me and into the room. She fired once and the bug dropped to the floor. The sound of nails scrapping against the stone floor filled the room, and I realized that we were surrounded by the bugs.

"Cover your eyes." Kate whispered urgently. I didn't ask, I just threw my arm over my face. I heard a blast, and I knew she had thrown a flash grenade. I dropped my arm. All the bugs had stumbled back and were clawing at their eyes. They were visible again. I wasn't so sure I wanted to see them. They looked like giant locusts, acid like drool was dripping out of their disfigured mouths. I raised my gun as was about to start shooting when Kate grabbed my arm and started pulling me along as she ran across the room. I looked up and saw that she was heading right towards stairs that would hopefully lead out of here. I started running with her. There was an angry chorus of hisses behind me that told me that the bugs could tell we were getting away, whether they could see it or not. I looked back over my shoulder, some of the bugs were running into one another but they were all trying to follow us.

Kate slowed down a bit and I ran past her, before turning to see what was wrong. She slammed a door closes and continued to run towards me. I turned and ran next to her, but stopped and grabbed her arm when we made it to the next room.

**KPOV:**

This castle had a room full of giant swinging blades? Of course it did! Of fucking course! Why wouldn't it? Every castle I know has a room full of giant swinging blades! Before I could say any thing, there was a loud screeching and I knew the bugs were trying to ripe the door open. Great…so it's either be sliced open while trying to dodge giant blades or get ripped apart by a bunch of giant mutated bugs. Oh joy…

"We have to make a run for it." Leon said his face grave.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I watched the blade swing back a forth counting how many seconds I would have to run…one…two….three. I ran forward and felt the blade swing past right after I made it through. I held my breath. The next one was going to be harder, I was going to have to jump across as while as dodge a blade. Here goes nothing…I leapt forward expecting to feel the blade rip me open, but I landed on the ground safely. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tensed up, ready to attack the person, but it was Leon. I hadn't even heard him land next to me.

"We have to hurry." He hissed urgently. Just then there was a screech that was louder then all the rest and the door was ripped open. Bugs where fighting one another to get through the small space that had once been a door. "Kate come on."

I looked at Leon before turning to face the hardest and final swinging blade. There were two actually. Two blades swinging back and forth in different directions, giving me a very small window of time to work with. Before I could stop him Leon ran forward, but he made it through. I took a deep breath and ran after him. I heard him gasp and I felt a blade pass by me, missing my by less then half an inch, and then I was okay.

Leon ran forwarded and started to climb up the ladder that led out of the dungeon. I started to climb after him, my heart racing as I heard the bugs getting closer. Leon made it to the top and pulled me over the edge and through the door out of the dungeon.

We were back where had lost Ashley. Okay not exactly where we had lost her. We were in the balconies over looking the room where we had been. There was a chorus of voices below us. Ganados were surrounding an altar with a slab of meat on it. At least I thought it was meat. I had not idea what it really was.

"How are we going to get passed them?" I whispered

"We can swing across to the other side using the chandelier. There's a door over there. They might notice us but we'll be able to get out of here before they can do anything." He said. I had to admit it was a good idea.

"You first." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy,

"Are you kidding me? You first." He hissed. I stared at him and he stared back at me. We could either be here arguing until someone noticed us or I could go first. I turned away from him, toward the chandelier, calculating the distance I would have to jump. Place my foot on the edge of the railing and launched myself into the air. I grabbed the chain of the chandelier and swung it back and forth, before moving to the edge and jumping to the other side. I heard Leon land on the chandelier and watched as he propelled himself toward me, landing neatly on his feet. The ganados had noticed us and were crying out, but we ignored them and ran forward through the door.

I walked forward with Leon a step behind me when a dark shadow fell over me. I stepped back and looked up. It was that midget guy Salazar. And he wasn't alone, a small army of ganados were behind him.

"What a pleasant surprised." He cried. Great now we would have to deal with him too.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. I actually had a lot of fun writing it! Especially the part where Kate slaps Leon, don't worry they're not done talking about that yet. I'll try and review later on Sunday but I have a super busy weekend so I might not be able too, but I have continued testing next week so I should be getting much work, so I should be able to update during the week! I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up ASAP. Remember to Review! **


	14. Ganados, wolves, and Ada! oh my!

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything**

**A/N: I want to Thank Midnight Mel for being an awesome fan of this story, for always reviewing and being all together the best ever! Ha I said it Mel and you can't stop me! *evil laugh***

**LPOV**:

Salazar was standing on a balcony over us. This just kept getting harder didn't it?

"What a pleasant surprise!" He cried, but then he frowned, his whole face darkening. "but I'm afraid it's Ashley we need…not you."

"If you don't need me, then get off my back old man!" I yelled. Salazar gasped.

"Did you say old man Mr. Kennedy? It might come as a surprise, but I'm only twenty years old!" he laughed.

"Really?" Kate let out a low whistle. "I would have guessed he was in his eighties. So you're just another puppet of the parasite?"

"Surely you don't think I am the same as those diminutive ganados? The parasites, las plagas, are slaves to my will! I have absolute control." Salazar said while pacing back and forth, a mad glint in his eye.

"Well I really don't give a damn!" I yelled. Salazar smiled, and raised his hand. Trapdoors to the left and right of Saddler opened, an army of ganados contained behind them.

"Get rid of our American friends." He said to the ganados before turning and leaving.

"I just love how they call us friends at the same time as their commanding people to kill us." Kate said. I smiled, she was right, even though we are in serious trouble right now.

**KPOV:**

"Cover me Leon." I said while running forward.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled after me.

"Finding a way out, there's got to be one!" I yelled back. A ganados lunged forward to grab my, there was shot fired from behind me and the ganados flew back, its head gone. I didn't have to time thank Leon before another ganados attack me. I kick him in the head and heard as sickening snap as his neck broke. It sent a shiver down my spine. I ran up, dodging another ganados I dove towards the door. It was locked of course. The sound of gun shots below me cut off suddenly.

"Leon!" I called out, without evening thinking about it.

"I'm fine!" He called back. The sound of his gun shots filled the air again.

I ran my hand along the door, looking for something, anything that would tell me how to open it. There was a click behind me a picture pulled back to revile to ganados with rocket launchers pointed right at me. Rocket launcher! Of course Salazar would give to random ganados rocket launchers! The ganados reached for the trigger and I threw myself to the ground. The rockets passed right over my head and hit some other ganados that had been trying to sneak up on me. This is what happens when you give the people that you are control the minds of rocket launchers, they miss and end up killing their own friends. I looked up and cursed. Right above me there was a bright red button that was basically screaming "push me" and I missed it. I slammed my palm against it, and sure enough there was a grinding sound and a section of the bottom floor raised up. There was a treasure chest in the middle of the little piece of floor. I could try and find a way to make a path so I could cross safely…or I can do this.

I ran forward and leapt across the gap between the floor and the island. I grabbed onto the edge and pulled myself over. I looked down to see Leon watching me with wide eyes. I waved, he rolled his eyes. I turned away from Leon to the chest and opened it up. Inside there was a piece of stone slab that was blocking the way back at the front of the castle. I smiled, now we had two pieces left to find. I grabbed the piece and slipped in into my pocket. There was a switch inside the box that had been hidden by the piece and I flicked the switched. I looked towards the door to see that the metal bars were gone and we could get out. I motioned to Leon to come and jumped across the gap once again. Leon was at my side in a second and I kicked the door open. Leon slammed the door behind him. There was a clicking sound from the other side. I guess the ganados were out of luck because the door had locked behind us.

"You know, for someone who thinks he's so awesome Saddler's plan's have a ton of flaws in them." I mumbled. Leon laughed.

"Let's just hope his plans keep their flaws because that makes it easier for us." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"Now off to find Ashley." I said with fake enthusiasm. Leon chuckled in response and continued walking. I tried to open the door in front of us, but it wouldn't budge. I kicked it and there was the cling of metal against metal on the other side. They locked it! I didn't think they would be smart enough to actual lock something.

"It's okay Kate, this door's open. We'll just have to go the long way…again." Leon said. He had the other door open. I turned to join him. As soon as the door shut behind us a frenzy of birds took off and started flying frantically all round us. Leon cursed, grabbed my hand and pulled me through the mess of feathers. He kicked the door open and slammed it shut behind us before any birds could get through.

**LPOV:**

I really hate crows. I mean really! I've hated them ever since Raccoon city.

"Oh crap…of course!' Kate yelled, out of no where. I was still facing the door and turned to see what she was yelling about. My heart sank. A maze, we were going to have to go into a maze which was probably filled to the brim with monsters. I looked hopefully towards the other door that was the left of us. But there was no luck. Once again there were pieces of the door missing that we would have to find, and they were probably conveniently placed as far away from each other as they possible could be in the maze.

"We're going to have to split up." Kate said. I turned to look at her. She was reloading her gun, and she had a determined look on her face.

"Splitting up isn't the best idea." I said, remembering what had happened the last time we split up.

"Hate to break it to you Leon, but it will be a lot faster if we each cover one end of the maze."

"But what if-"

"Save it." She said cutting me off. I frowned she raised an eyebrow as if daring me to say anything else. I held up my hands in defeat. I wasn't going to win this argument and I didn't want to get slapped again, because Kate slapped really hard. I flinched at the memory. Kate kicked the entrance gate to the math open. It fell to the ground with a clang. My heart was racing, and I could hear the blood rushing. The adrenalin rush heightened all my senses. There was a soft growling coming from somewhere in the maze.

"Dogs…" I whispered. As if on cue a giant creature burst through the bushes knocking me over. The dog, if that's what you would call it, was trying it's hardest to rip my throat open. Its saliva mixed with blood was seeping through my fingers as I desperately tried to keep its jaws away from my face. It yelped and fell away from me, there was a shot, and then dog went still. I was gasping for breath.

"Leon are you okay?" Kate said, she was next to me. She must have kicked the dog off of me and then shot it, not wanting to take the risk of accidently shooting me while trying to kill the dog. I took a deep breath and got to my feet.

"I'm fine. Still want to split up?"

"You're going to hate my answer. Yeah I still think it's for the best."

"Alright then. It's fine with me." I lied. I didn't want her to leave me. I had a feeling that it wouldn't end well. She looked at me for a little bit longer before turning and walking off deeper into the maze. I went the opposite way she did. I could still hear the snarls of angry dogs. Where were they? I rounded a corner and saw two of them locked in a cage together. I wasn't going to take any chances. I shot both of the dogs before they would get out of the cage. Even though only a few of my bullets were used I reloaded my gun. I didn't want to get stuck reloading during a fight for my life. I started walking again, slowly and carefully. The sound of snarls filled the air and then was cut short by two shots. I kept walking ignoring the urge to run and find Kate. It wasn't I was afraid that she couldn't take care of herself, it was more of a worry that she would do something stupid like she had early when she jumped the gap between the balcony and the island. If she had fallen I wouldn't have been able to have caught her in time.

A snarl behind me ripped me from my thoughts and I jumped out of the way of the jaws of one of the mutant dogs. He landed neatly on his paws and swung around to face me. I was one step ahead of it and fired a shot that went right in-between its eyes. I could hear the light sound of running water. I followed the sound and it led me to stairs. I went up the stairs cautiously never leaving my back unguarded. Across from me there was a fountain, which had a small rock piece that looked like it could fit with another piece and then go into the door. I smiled and took it, now I just needed to find Kate, and if she had her piece we could get out of here. I jumped over the edge of the stairs and was right back where I started in front of the gate that Kate had kicked over earlier. I head the sound of approaching footsteps behind me and I spun around with my gun aimed at the persons head.

"Watch it I didn't even sneak up on your or anything!" Kate yelled, the gun was inches away from her face. I pulled it away immediately. She held up the second piece of the medallion that I had. I took it from her and placed our two pieces together.

"Great now we can get out of here." I sighed relieved. Kate smiled slightly and we both turned and ran out of the maze, I ran because I didn't want to have to fight another one of those dogs again. When we made it to the door I put the two pieces into the indent in the door, and the door slid open.

Kate walked in ahead of me, her gun was slightly raised. I stepped in after her, and then stopped when I felt a gun pressed against my back.

"Don't move." The voice purred. It was a women and I felt like I knew the voice from somewhere. Kate whipped around and pointed the gun over my shoulder at the person who was behind me. "Long time no see Leon."

"Ada?" I asked bewildered. Ignoring the gun I turned around to face her. "So it is true."

"True? About what?" She asked, obviously amused with me.

"You, working with Wesker." I said. I hated to admit it because at one point in time I had actually liked Ada.

"I see you've been doing your homework!" She laughed. Dropping her sunglasses at her side, I didn't pay attention to them.

"Why are you here?" I asked, almost angry. The last time I had seen her she'd been shot and was dying.

She laughed and looked down and turned away from me. I would have asked her again but a light flashed from her glasses on the floor blinding me.

"See you around." Ada called out. I couldn't tell where she was, my eyes were still blurry. I rubbed my eyes and looked around again. She was gone.

"Mind telling me what just happened?" Kate asked angrily. I jumped, I had almost completely forgotten she was there.

"It's a long story and we don't have the time." I didn't want to talk about Raccoon City, Wesker, Ada, and everything that had happened to me that night. Kate's lips were pressed in a thin line and I knew she was angry with me and she had a right to be.

"Any other old friends that you're expecting?" she asked, her voice was laced with the anger that was plain on her face, even though she was trying to hide it.

"I wouldn't call them friends." My voice was slightly raised and I was started to get angry too. I really couldn't tell her about Raccoon city now, we had to save Ashley!

"What ever. Let's just get Ashley and get out of her." Kate answered, she turned away from me and made her way towards the door.

**A/N: Yay it's the next Chapter! And now Leon and Kate are mad at each other and it's all Ada's fault! I don't know when the next chapter will be up. There's a small chance of Thursday but most likely, Late Saturday or Sunday. Remember to Review! I know Midnight Mel will! XD**


	15. Luis

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything**

**A/N: I will be adding a lot more Ada because she does play a pretty important role later on in the story, so there may even be one or two chapters that have her point of view in them! No it's not a LeonXAda for everyone who is a fan of that pairing, I'm actually of a huge fan of Cleon (ClaireXLeon), I like Ada, I just don't think she's the girl for Leon. And I don't want any flame. I'm writing the story how I want it to be. So if you think I ruined a scene, or I'm doing a bad job of making the story, don't read it, don't review, problem solved.**

**KPOV:**

Maybe I was over reacting, but the least Leon could do was tell me who she was. I had come very close to shooting her. But I will make him tell explain it to me later, because we really don't have time. I kicked the door open and looked around. We were in a dinner room, at least that's what it looked it. The room was empty, which was a relief from the constant stream of ganados. At the end of the room there was a doorway that led into another empty room. Where all the ganados hiding and waiting for us to come out? I have a feeling that we're going to walk into a trap.

Leon walked in front of me and looked around slowly. He was probably expecting a trap also. I reloaded my gun and then walked forward, listening and looking for anything that would give away a trap. Leon stepped around me and walked into the next room. I relaxed a little, so far so good, and we were almost out. Leon took another step forward and a cage fell from the ceiling, cutting us off from another. Ganados came running into the room and surrounded me, and a creature with giant swords for hands jumped down from somewhere above us into the cage with Leon. I really hated this mission.

A ganados grabbed me from behind and I tried to shake him off, they were teaming up against me. I slammed my elbow into my attacks face and felt his nose break from the impact. I pulled away as an arrow went through his head. It had been aimed at me, but luckily had missed. The ganados who had shot the arrow was reloading, and I shot him in the knee before he could finish. He fell to his knees, before he could get up I kicked him in the head as hard as I could, there was a crack and his head split open. The big ganados with the swords slammed against the cage and swung blindly at me. He had no eyes! The thing, I'll call it a ganador, had come after me because he could hear me fighting the ganados, but he couldn't hear Leon walking around trying to evade its attacks.

"Leon it's-" I started and then was cut off as an arrow hit me, and embedded itself in my right shoulder, I hissed in pain and spun around to see who had hit me.

"Kate!" Leon yelled and the ganador tensed and turned towards Leon, who had run to the bars when I had been hit.

"No! Shut-up!" I yelled, and the ganador turned back toward me and started attacking the bars again. I backed away and ripped the arrow out of my shoulder, wincing in pain. It hadn't gotten in that deep, and it wasn't that bad of a wound. Another Ganados ran at me and pulled out my knife and cut his neck open. There was a shot and I looked to see that Leon had shot the ganador in the back and it was thrashing around in pain. I could see a door that was chained shut from the outside near Leon. I ran towards it and started cutting at it with me knife. It wouldn't give.

"Screw this." I growled. I shot the lock and pulled the gate open. "Leon get out."

He back out of the cage watching the ganador who was slowly walking forward. The door was so close we could probably make it. I turned and ran towards it, pulling Leon with me. He kicked the door open and we both ran through slamming the door shut before the ganador ran into it. Hopefully he wouldn't find a way out.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked. He was looking at my shoulder. I looked down and saw that my shirt had a ripe and a small blood stain where the arrow had gone it.

"It's not as bad as it looks. The arrow didn't get in that deep." I shrugged it off and winced when the movement sent pain through my shoulder. "Let's just get out of here before the ganador rips the door to shreds and gets to us."

Leon looked at my shoulder again before nodding. As we walked I looked around the room, now we were in a marble hallway with a wooden door at the end. Leon put his hand against the door, looked back at me and then pushed it open. He looked around the doorframe before motioning for me to follow. I stepped through after him and closed the door as quietly as I could behind me. Leon gasped and then ran towards the railing, and I ran after him. There was a blonde figure strapped to the wall underneath us. Ashley. We found her, now all we have to do it get to her.

There was a creak as the door behind us opened and I turned around to see Luis walking through.

"Kate, Leon! I've got it!" he said, holding up two vials proudly. Then his face went blank and a tentacle went right through his chest and raised him into the air as he cried in pain.

"Luis!" I cried out helplessly. There was nothing I could do. Luis dropped on the vials in his hand and watched it fall expecting it to shatter when it hit the ground, but it fell right into the hands of Saddler. The tentacle whipped, throwing Luis off, and slamming him to the ground. Leon and I ran to Luis who was on the ground withering in pain and somehow still alive. I knelt beside him, he was wounded to badly. There was not way to save him. I looked up to see Saddler looming over us.

"Now that I have the sample you serve me no purpose." Saddler said coldly. He looked proud of what he had done and I felt a mix of anger and disgust stronger then I had ever felt before towards him.

"Saddler!" Leon called out anger and ran towards the retreating figure. I reached out to him as he ran by and he stopped and knelt beside Luis with me. "Stay with me Luis." Leon's hands hovered over Luis' wound trying to find some way to help him.

"I am a researcher hired by Saddler. He found out what I was up to." Luis laughed weakly.

"Don't talk." I said softy, the only thing I could think to do was comfort him. Luis hit Leon's hand away from him and I reached towards him to hold him down. He grabbed my hands and placed a bottle in them.

"Here, it should suppress the growth of the parasite. The sample…Saddler took it. You have to get it back." Luis gripped my hands with such fierceness that for a second, I actually thought he might make it. Then the light in his eyes started to fade and his hands slipped away from mine. I watched as his head rolled to the side and his chest fell with his last breath.

"Luis! Luis!!" Leon cried. Leon lowered his head. He stood up and glared at the door that Saddler had just left through. I looked down at the bottle in my hands that Luis had given me.

"Leon, should we take one?" I asked quietly. Leon reached for the bottle and I handed it to him. He rolled it back and forth in his hands.

"I think we have to." He said while opening it. He dumped two pills into his hand and I stood up and took one. Luis had died to help us and there was no way he was lying about the pills helping us. I popped the pill into my mouth, swallowing hard to get it down. Leon did the same. I turned back to Luis body one last time.

"Saddler will die for what he's done." I whispered before taking a deep breath and turning back to the matter at hand, saving Ashley. She must have heard us because she was looking towards where we were. Leon and I ran to a small platform that was lower then the rest of the floor, and looked like at some point in time it might have been a stair case.

"Help!" Ashley screamed fighting against the chains.

"Don't move." Leon commanded and Ashley stopped fighting. I watched as Leon aimed at the restraints, he was completely concentrated and if I said anything he might mess up and hit Ashley. He fired at each restraint until Ashley was free. When the last one shattered Ashley stumbled forward before catching her balance and putting her hands on her hips.

"Talk about near death experience." She said, I could see that she was shaking slightly. Just then trap doors opened and ganados came running in. One of them was wearing red, he must be either the strongest or most important.

"Ashley get out of there!" Leon yelled, but it was no use, the ganados were closing in on her.

I shot one of them through the head as it lunged towards her. She screamed as the body thumped next to her and ran towards the wall, pressing her back against it as if it would protect her. Leon killed two other ganados and I turned my attention towards the one in the red. I shot him twice but he still seemed to be okay. I fired an entire clip into him before he finally stumbled and then Leon shot him twice before the ganados finally died.

Ashley ran to the door leading out of the room and tired to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked I can't get out." She cried.

"The ganados in the red had it, it's over there where his dead body was." I said. Ashley nodded and then ran towards the key and picked it up and went back towards the door and unlocked it.

"It's open, I can get out!" She yelled happily.

"Wait." I said as she started to open the door and she turned back towards me confused. Without really thinking about what I was doing I jumped down from the platform, landing next to her. "I'm coming with you."

"I'll come too." Leon said, about to jump.

"No stay there. We'll find a way to get back to you." I said and Leon looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you joking? I have to come."

"No. Ashley and I will find a ladder or stairs or something and I'm sure that we'll just be going in a giant circle. Wait here." I commanded. Ashley didn't argue with me, which was surprising. Leon gave up and nodded for me to go. Without another word I opened the door and with Ashley behind me, walked into another room, leaving Leon to wait for us.

**A/N: I just realized this whole chapter was in Kate's pov. Oops! I will be changing the next scene, so there's something for you to think about. What am I going to do? You will see! And you will see soon, because I think I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! I wrote some of it, but I don't have time to finish it today, so depending on how tomorrow goes I might be able to finish chapter 16 and get it up! Review please!**


	16. Dark Halls

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything**

**A/N: And here is where I add some of my own new stuff, sorry for the delay I hurt my neck, and in a very stupid way I might add, so I was in too much pain to type, but I am better now! **

**KPOV**

"Are you sure we should have left Leon behind?" Ashley asked she was really worried about him. This was probably the fifth time she's asked.

"He's a grown man. He can handle himself. I wouldn't waste my time worrying about him." I answered the same answer for the fifth time. Maybe I should have made Leon go with Ashley and I should have stayed behind because I was getting severely annoyed already and it hadn't even been five minutes.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Yes Ashley I am sure that Leon is fine. Please stop asking." I snapped. Ashley flinched away from me and I instantly felt bad. "Sorry." I muttered. I turned away from Ashley and reloaded my gun. We had run into two ganados already and don't want to even think about how many other people could be waiting for us. "Ashley if we get attacked by a group of ganados I'm going to give you this gun and I want you to run and don't stop running till you get back to Leon." Ashley gave me a look, her jaw had dropped open in disbelief.

"Run…back…alone?" she squeaked, her voice barley above a whisper. I nodded and she gulped. There was a clang as the door we had come through slammed shut. Pushing the door behind us open with my foot I glanced over my shoulder to make sure that the room was empty. It was, in fact the only way to get into the room was through the door, so Ashley would be safe hiding in here. I passed Ashley my handgun and took out the TMP that Leon had given me.

"Stay here, do not come out until I come get your, or if I'm not back in ten minutes run. Got it?" I demanded. She nodded, clutching the handgun against her chest. I don't know if she knows how to use a gun, but I don't have time to show her. The sound of footsteps approaching at a fast pace filled the air and I slammed the door shut and spun around and came face to face with the women, Ada I think, who Leon and I had run into earlier. Her gun was inches away from my face and her finger was frozen on the trigger. I slowly lowered my gun and she did the same. Neither of us trusted the other one.

"Where's Leon?" Ada asked, her voice held the same emotionless tone that it had when she and Leon had talked. But it almost sounded like there was some emotion behind the detached façade.

"Not here." I said. For a split second anger flashed through Ada's eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"I can see that, but that doesn't answer my question now does it? Where is Leon?"

"Why do you want to know? If I remember correctly you held a gun against his back." I asked, and for once Ada seemed truly puzzled. She didn't have an answer to my question, or more like she didn't have a lie that she would try and pass off as an answer. "Don't have an answer?" Ada opened her mouth to answer was cut off by a beeping noise in her pocket. She took out her phone but didn't answer. Without another word she turned and ran away. I have a feeling that I'm going to see her again soon whether I wanted to or not. "Ashley, you can come out now!"

"Look there's something in here and I found something!" She yelled back. What now, another puzzle or maybe a way to get out? I ran my hand through my hair before catching up with Ashley.

"What is it?" I asked there didn't seem to be anything of interest in the room. Ashley motioned to an old dial that was missing a piece. "So?"

"Well maybe it leads to a way out, and I found this other thing that looks like it can fit into something and like, complete it!" She cried and held up a small piece of stone that did look like it would fit into a puzzle.

"So now we just have to find the missing piece, or pieces for the dial, and find out where that piece of stone goes, because it probably leads to the dial. Hopefully it won't take that long or else Leon will freak out." I said with a smile. Ashley moved to give my back my handgun. "Keep it. You might need it. Do you know how to shoot?"

Ashley looked at the gun and moved it back and forth between her hands as if she were trying to figure it out. With the way she was handling it she was going too accidentally fire it and probably hurt one of us, most likely me.

"Ashley will you stop doing that because you're making me nervous."

She looked up at me and blushed, before shoving the gun back into my hands, and mumbling something that sounded like 'keep it I don't know how to use it'. I wasn't going to argue, I have a feeling that if I give Ashley the gun back she'll end up shooting me somehow. Ashley waited in front of the next door for me to go first, and I kicked it open. It slammed against the wall and echoed down the dark hall, but other then that there was no other sound. I could leave Ashley here while I go ahead and look around for myself but if I find a way out leaving her here might mean a lot of backtracking. We walked forward our footsteps echoing down the hall. Some one has to jump out at us; we're in a scary dark hall, what else would happen?

We kept walking until we were in a room that was filled with suits of armor. I looked at them warily, expecting one to move. In the middle of the room there was an unfinished puzzle. Ashley squealed and ran over, jumping happily in front of the unfinished mess.

"The stone thing I found would fit in here!" She cried and leaned forward to press it into place, but it wouldn't fit. She pounded it against puzzle a few more times before giving up. I walked over to her as she fought with the stone and looked over her shoulder.

"You have to move the pieces around." I said and she gave me a clueless look. Sighing I pushed her out of the way and took the missing puzzle piece from her. I glanced over the puzzle quickly and in a few quick moves hand the whole thing together again. There was a groaning sound as part of the stone wall pulled back to revile a hidden room. I step towards it and Ashley grabbed my arm, she was shaking with fear. Her grip was cutting the circulation off from my arm and I pulled my arm away. We stepped into the dark room, my gun was raised and ready to shoot anything that came out against us, but the room was empty. All these empty dark rooms were starting to scare the shit out of me. I've seen way to many horrors movies for this. There were two cases to the sides of us and directly in front there was the body plate for armor with the missing piece of the dial in the middle. I took the piece and the door swung shut behind us. Ashley screamed so loud that my eardrums felt like they would pop, I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Do. Not. Scream." I hissed. Ashley nodded and I let her go. There was only one thing that we could do. I pulled open one of the cases and inside there was another piece of the stone wall. I took it and walked over to the other case and opened that one as well. The third and final missing piece of the wall was inside of it. When I took it the door opened again, but the knights were walking towards us.

"Run!" I yelled, and Ashley took off, narrowly missing being cut in half by the blade one of the knights was wielding. I ran behind her, squeezing past a knight. We didn't stop running until we made until we made it back to the room with the dial. I struggled to put it all together and nearly dropped the dial piece.

"Hurry they're coming." Ashley whined. Ignoring her I turned the dial, which was old and rusty and didn't like the fact that I was trying to move it. It stopped turning with a click and a section of the wall lifted and sure enough, there was a ladder.

"Thank god." I whispered, finally we could get out of here. I was about to tell Ashley to let me go first when an axe smashed into the door. The knights had caught up to us. "Go!" I hissed, pushing Ashley towards the ladder. She went up as quickly as she could. The door swung open while I was half way up the ladder, but the knights couldn't catch up with us now. I saw that Ashley had already started to go down the hall, but was waiting for me. I stepped off the ladder and sped walked over to her.

"Keep moving." I said, and she gave me a confused look. "I don't know if they can climb stairs and I don't want to find out."

Ashley's eyes widened in fear and she ran the rest of the way down the corridor to the door at the end.

**LPOV:**

What was taking them so long? They've been gone for at least thirty minutes, well probably less. I sighed. Calm down, I'm sure they're fine. They're just talking a while. I had probably walked back and forth at least twenty times. I didn't want to stay in here much longer. Luis' dead body was only a few feet away from me.

When I was thinking about leaving the door to the side of me flew open and Ashley ran in gasping for breathe.

"Ashley?" I called out, she looked up and me and ran to me. Slamming into my chest and wrapping her arms around me.

"Leon! Oh Leon!" She sobbed into my chest. My heart sunk. Had something happened to Kate? Why was Ashley alone? Before I could ask the door swung open again and Kate walked through. She saw Ashley clinging to me and raised an eyebrow. I pushed Ashley away from me lightly and she let go. "Sorry Leon." She said.

"I hate to break up this touching moment but I would like to keep moving before we get attacked by the giant mob of suites of Armor that came alive." Kate said. She was walking towards the door that led out of this room.

"I guess that normal for a place like this." I said. Kate smiled and laughed lightly. Kate looked a little on edge so I walked towards the door after her. "What do we do now?"

"We got all of those pieces for the stone at the front of the castle." She said while pushing the door open. I was about to suggest turning around and walking the whole way back when I looked around the room. There was a small cart on tracts that went into the castle.

"That would be awesome to have if this place wasn't infected." Kate said so quietly that I wasn't even sure I'd heard her right.

"Leon are we going to take that instead of walking back?" Ashley asked. She was trying not to beg, but I could tell she was tried and wanted to sit down for at least a minute or two.

"We can try and see where it leads us." I answered. She smiled and jumped into the cart. Kate sat opposite her, and I sat next to Kate. Ashley seemed a little bothered by this but she tried to hide the fact but I could tell Ashley wanted me to sit beside her. None of us talked during the ride. We were taking advantage of the quick break to rest. When the cart stopped Kate groaned but was the first one to get up. Ashley stepped off behind her and I followed them. Kate stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"If there's a bunch of enemies on the other side I am closing this door again and walking away." She said. I could tell she was joking, but some part of her wanted it to be true. I wanted this mission to be over just as bad as she did, maybe even worse because I'd already been through something like this.

Kate pushed the door open and sighed in relief. We were back where we wanted to be and the room was clear of enemies. Ashley ran up to the wall and placed the piece that she was holding. Kate put her two pieces on the wall and with a groan it pulled back.

"Do we keep going in the castle or do we risk going back to the village?" Kate asked. It wasn't much of a question, because she knew the answer.

"We keep moving. There's no going back now."

**A/N: Not very much of a cliffhanger ending but I'm hoping to get farther in the next chapter. Things will start getting a whole lot different and way more interesting once their one the island and Ashley is gone again. But it's always more fun without Ashley! I should update soon! Review people!**


	17. Ganadors

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything**

**A/N: Poor Leon hasn't had much of a chance to talk. So I will start in his POV! I've been thinking about making a sequel to this story with a lot more the RE characters in it, but the problem is during the summer I'm going to be going away for a month and I don't want to leave an unfinished story halfway done for a whole month. So I'm not sure when I'm going to write it, but I eventually will.**

**LPOV:**

With one last look back we all moved forward again. Ashley walked as close to me as she could without being pressed against me. Kate walked ahead of us and went up the stairs two and a time and pushed open the door. Her face was calm, but there was something about her silence that told me she was debating whether to tell me something or not, and right now it looked like the 'not' side was winning. Then again it might just be her shoulder bothering her. I shuddered, when I had seen the arrow hit her shoulder I had feared the worst, and she had attacked like it was nothing.

"Are you alright Leon?" Ashley asked quietly. I looked down at her; she was looking up at me with worried eyes. I forced and smile and nodded, she looked away, unconvinced by me lie. Kate let the door close shut behind us. There was another cart and Ashley let out a happy sigh before running to it and sitting down. Kate laughed quietly and sat across from her. This time I sat next to Ashley, who smiled widely at me. Kate was looking off to the side, her expression still mixed.

During the ride Ashley was the only one to speak. Asking random questions like, 'where were we born' and 'do we have any siblings'. Kate didn't respond and I doubt she was even listening to us. After a few minutes Ashley feel silent and the rest of the trip was covered by an awkward silence.

The cart stopped and Kate was the first one to get to her feet, walking ahead of us again. She opened the door and stopped. We were in a hallway with windows covering one side of the wall. All the windows were either broken or open.

"Stay close Ashley." I said and she nodded her eyes wide with fear.

Kate tightened her grip on her TMP, and stepped forward cautiously, her eyes darting from window to window. I walked behind her with Ashley at my side. Our feet crunched against the broken glass beneath us. Kate kicked the doors open and her eyes widened. There was something on the ceiling it was like a giant bugs nest.

"What is that?" Ashley whispered horrified.

"I don't know what it is, but try and stay as far away from it as you can." I said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She muttered. Her horrified look turning into disgust and slim dripped off the cocoon like thing and onto the ground. I walked in front of Kate before she could move.

I had only taken a few steps when a bugging noise filled the air and a giant mutated but, that looked like the ones from the dungeon with wings flew down and grabbed Ashley before I could react. Ashley screamed as the giant bug carried her off. Kate had her gun raised and was about to shoot when I hit her hand down. She gave me a confused looked.

"If you shoot it and it falls Ashley will die." I said. Kate sighed and nodded. She hadn't said anything in a while and I was starting to get worried. "Lets go, maybe we can catch it on the other side."

We ran across the bridge and out the door.

**KPOV:**

Ashley was gone again, and we had just gotten her back! How many more times are we going to lose her before we can get out of here? Leon and I ran through the door and were outside.

Before us there was a long bridge that led towards another part of the castle. Leon looked out across the gap to the other side.

"Shit!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he jumped a little at the sound of my voice. I don't blame him, I hadn't said anything in a while and I was still trying to decide whether I would tell him about my run in with Ada or not. It wouldn't be right if I didn't, but I felt like it would just upset him if he knew.

"Salazar has Ashley." Leon said and I looked towards to where he was pointing. Salazar was waving at us from across the bridge with a smug smirk on that creepy little face of his.

"Well let's go kill that son of a bitch." I said and Leon gave me a look. He was obviously surprised at how I could stop talking and then randomly start again. My lips twitched and I fought a smile. Before Leon could say anything I ran forward across the bridge and towards Salazar.

"Kate! Wait!" Leon called out from behind me.

Salazar saw me running towards him and smiled. He signaled with his hands before turning towards the door behind him and leaving, his goons were pulling Ashley behind them. A small army of ganados came through the door and made a small shield in front of the door. I skidded to a stop, behind the sound of quick footsteps told me that Leon was running towards me.

Two ganados moved to the side to revile a ganados holding a rocket launcher, he laughed and aimed it right at me. There was no where for me to hide. From behind Leon crashed into me. Sending us both tumbling to the ground as the rocket passed over harmlessly. Leon was on top of me, trying his best to cover me incase the rocket had hit us. The angry scream of the ganados made him look up. Noticing the danger had passed he pushed himself off of me and pulled me to my feet. The ganados were walking towards us slowly.

Leon reached for something in his pocket and threw it. The grenade landed right in front of the line of ganados and killed them all in the explosion. The doors that we had come through opened up behind us and another small army and ganados ran towards us. I ran forward to the door that the ganados we had just killed had been blocking and pulled it open. Leon ran past me and as soon as I was through I closed the door behind us and bars come down, keeping us from getting out, but also keeping the ganados from getting in. I turned to ask Leon if he was okay but he clamped his hand over my mouth before I could say anything. He looked forward and I followed his gaze and my heart sank. There were two ganadors near the door that led out of this room. The door that led out was blocked by bars, we were either going to die, or have to kill both the ganadors someway.

Leon dropped his hand and shook my shoulder lightly. I had been standing with my back pressed against the door completely frozen with fear. I looked at Leon and suddenly felt calmer. We were going to make it out of here fine, we'd made it too far for something to happen.

Leon stepped forward, the sound of his boots making a quiet tap against the floor but that was all it took. The Ganadors reacted quickly, their blades were out and they were rushing at us. I pushed Leon to the left and dove to the right making it out of the way just in time. One of the ganadors stabbed the wall where my head had just been. He pulled back but his claws were stuck. Now was my chance. I aimed my gun and hit the ganador in its back, it's only weak spot, and it cried out in pain and ripped its claws free. The other ganador rushed towards me and an amazing speed. I flinched back and waited for the pain of the blades impaling me, but instead a gun shot rang out and the ganador who attacked me stumbled forward in pain. Leon ran up the stairs and I hurried after him.

Both ganadors were swung back and forth, listening for even the slightest sound. It was a good thing that they were blind or else Leon and I would definitely be dead. My eyes searched the room, looking for anything that might help us. The bells! There were bells on the walls and if we could ring them we could distract the ganadors long enough to shoot them. I ran from Leon's side and felt his fingers brush against my arm as he tried to stop me, but I kept going. The sound of the ganadors blades popping out sounded behind me, but I kept running. A blade slashed right past my head, leaving shallow, but stinging cuts on my cheek. Leon gasped behind me.

I took out my knife and hit it against the bell; a loud clanging filled the room as I hit the bell again and again. The sound hurt my ears, so it must be killing the ganadors ears. I gave the bell one final hit before jumping back. Just as I had hopped one of the ganadors ran forward and lunged at the bell. His blades missed and hit the wall right next to the bell. Leon's shot gun fired and the ganador cried in pain before falling to the ground dead.

The last ganador came running from behind and started thrashing wildly. Leon cried out in pain and my heart skipped a beat. I spun toward him; the ganador had hit his arm leaving three bleeding marks.

"Leon!" I cried, not caring if the ganador heard me. The ganador turned its body toward me and lunged. I stepped back and fell over the body of the other ganador. I hit against the wall, and looked up to see the ganador lunging toward me. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the pain.

There crunch and I opened my eyes to see that the ganador had just missed me. Its blades had been so close they had cut open my cheek. Leon was looking at my, his mouth open as if he were about to yell, his eyes wide with a mixture or terror and surprise. Then his mouth snapped shut he raised his shotgun and fired twice, hitting the ganador in the back.

**LPOV:**

The ganador groaned and its body slumped against the wall. Neither of the bodies had dissolved. Did that mean they had a different version of the plagas? The sound of the door raising pulled me from my thoughts. We could get out, I looked back at Kate. She was still pressed against the wall watching me. She seemed to snap out of a trance when I looked at her and she stepped over the body of the ganador and towards me. She reached forward and touched my arm lightly. I looked down and my arm and pain shot through my body. I had forgotten about my arm when the ganador had lunged at Kate. I had forgotten about everything other then her. Somehow the ganador had missed and she was still alive, and for the most part, unwounded.

"Sit down on the steps." She commanded and I did. She sat down next to me and reached into her pocket and took out gauze, and some medical tape. I watched her patch up arm. She cleaned the wound as best as she could before putting on the gauze and taping it down.

"Thank you." I said and she looked up and me and smiled. I could see the shock in her eyes that I was feeling, and I was sure I looked shocked as well.

I took gauze out of her hand and cut it in half with my knife before placing it against her cheek. I took a little medical tape and placed it against the gauze. With my thumb I smoothed the tape, but I didn't move my hand after I was done. Her face was inches away from mine; her breath lightly touched my face. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against my hand. She had almost died because she had yelled my name when I was hurt and she didn't care that she had almost died, only that I was okay. But I cared that she had almost died, I could still fell the pure terror that had burned through my body when the ganador lunged, I hadn't been afraid of the ganador, no I had been afraid for her.

She placed her hand over my hand that was on her cheek still, but she didn't pull it away. Her eyes opened slightly and before I knew what I was doing I leaned forward and kissed her.

**KPOV:**

Leon's lips pressed against mine, hard and first, the terror from early seeping through the kiss and then the kiss softened. My body froze and I knew he felt it because he started to pull away. When he started to pull away I moved again, tightening my grip on his hand and pulling him towards me again. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my neck. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. Leon broke away and gasped for breath. I didn't move and pressed my head against his chest, listening to quick beating of his heart.

"We need to keep going." He said, his voice sounded dazed and slightly husky. With a sigh I pulled myself away from him and got to my feet. He stood up and looked at me; his eyes were torn as if he were trying to decide what to say next.

"Let's go save Ashley and get the hell out of this crazy place." I said. He laughed and nodded. Together we turned towards the door and made our way to the next room. Leon opened the door and stopped.

**LPOV:**

Ashley was right in front of us, on her knees and Salazar's men were holding blades to her neck.

"Ashley." I said, stepping towards her. She looked up and saw Kate and me.

"Leon!" She cried, leaning forward and then pulling back when the blade touched her neck.

Kate and I ran forward but stopped when the Salazar's men pressed the swords against Ashley's neck. Salazar laughed and I glared at him. If I could I would kill that annoying little freak right now!

"Don't you think its time to throw in the towel?" Salazar laughed and then slammed his hand against his arm rest. There was a click below us.

Before I could do anything the ground below me disappear and Kate and I fell down into the darkness. I could hear Ashley screaming our names.

**A/N: This is by far my favorite chapter. I did not plan the kiss it kind of just happened while I was writing. I want to thank Chaos0283 for reviewing all of my chapters. Thanks so much that means a lot to me! And I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can! **


	18. Salazars 'hand'

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything**

**A/N: I added a little section about Kate on my profile so more is know about her. There's also a link to a picture of how she looks, and yes she does look like Kate from LOST for those LOST fans out there, and no I didn't name her "Kate" because of LOST, I've got few of friends named Katherine and I've always been a fan of the name.**

**KPOV**

The ground disappeared beneath me and the world rushed by at a surprising speed. It happened to fast I hardly knew what was going on. I felt Leon's arm wrap around my waist and then we jerked to a sudden stop.

"I've got you." Leon said. Leon was holding me tightly against his chest with one arm. Leon's free hand pulled out his gun and he fired once, hitting an old-speaker type thing that I knew Salazar was listening to us through. Slowly Leon started lowering us to the ground, trying to land as far away from the death spikes at the bottom as he could. When we were a few feet from the ground I let go of him and dropped into knee deep sewer water. Leon jumped and landed next to me.

"Gross!" I yelled, as water splashed up at my face. I didn't want any of it anywhere near my mouth. With my luck, instead of dying from being some crazy infected ganados attack, I would probably get some deadly infection because of all the nasty water we've been walking around in.

Leon gave me a sheepish smile and mouthed sorry. My immature side wanted me to kick water into his face, but I ignored the urge and shrugged.

"I'm sure you pissed off Salazar so we should keep moving." I said with a smile.

Leon's smile widened and he looked very proud of himself, he was obviously not bothered with the idea that he had angered a mad man who would do everything in his power to kill him. I forced myself not to roll my eyes at him, and then I turned and sloshed through the water until I made it to the ladder.

"I'm never going to be able to get this stench off my clothing." I sighed. My shoes were soaked through and I almost slipped twice going up the ladder. I heard Leon muffle a laugh behind me when my foot slipped and I squeaked. I glared at him and he shut up, but his lips were twitching from the effort of holding back the laugh.

I reached the top and stepped over. My heart sank when I looked ahead of me. More nasty water, and there was no way to walk around it. I groaned and slumped against the railing. This was definitely my least favorite part of the mission. Dealing with crazed villagers, sure that's fine, but walking through a sewer. Not my thing. Leon must have heard my groan because he rushed up the ladder.

"There's more sewer water." I whined. I sounded like a few five year old, but I didn't care. He chuckled and stepped into the water. I reluctantly followed. It's not like my shoes can get any wetter. Leon watched my expressions as we walked through the water. From the way he was smiling and laughing I must look either really pissed or really grossed out, or switching between the two.

When we reached the door I sighed with relief. Now I could try and dry my shoes at least a little. I stepped out of the water and step on the ground, pulled off my shoes, and tried to squeeze most of the water out of them.

"They're soaked, there's no way they'll dry." I whined. Leon laughed again and watched me fiddle with my shoes.

"Is this going to take long?" he chucked. I grumbled and put shoes back on. Leon offered me his hand, I took it, and he pulled me to my feet. I shook both of my feet on last time to try and get the water out and then gave up. I looked up to see that Leon had already started walking, and I ran to catch up with him. I opened my mouth to yell at him for not waiting, but was cut off when the door we had come through burst open and a low snarl echoed down the hall.

"Let's get out of here. Fast." Leon said, I nodded and we ran down the hall, turned the corner, and ran into the nearest room. There was an elevator in the room, Leon pressed the button but nothing happened. "Powers out, we'll have to find some way to turn it on."

"Salazar." I said simply, and Leon nodded. This was another one of the midget's crazy plans to get us killed.

We stepped out into the hall cautiously. The low growling of the monster seemed to be coming from all sides, making it impossible to pinpoint its location. Leon's head whipped from side to side with every new growl. We were moving slowly, taking a few steps, stopping when there was a growl, starting again, and then stopping with another growl, not knowing whether to protect the back or the front. The sound of rippling water came from below us and I looked down in time to see something swimming towards us, approaching fast. The body disappeared below the water and I stepped back, out of the corner of my eye I saw Leon step back to. Just in time, seconds later a sharp tail shot through the water and pierced the spot where he had just been. The creature was gone almost as soon as he had appeared.

Leon didn't say anything; he just grabbed my arm and started running, pulling me behind him. There was a door at the end of the hall, and I knew that was where Leon was heading. He kicked the door open and we both rushed through. There was no point in closing it because it wouldn't lock. The ground beneath us was solid concert, which was good. I followed Leon as he walked to the back of the room. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled a switch, the door we had come through was covered by a thick sheet of metal as soon as he pulled the switched.

"Shit!" Leon yelled, running to the door and trying to open it.

I walked past him and read the warning light that had turned on when the door had closed.

"Calm down Leon, it will open in a few minutes. The door closed 'for security purposes'." I kept reading and then pressed a button next to the door. It beeped and turned green. "There is should open faster."

Almost as soon as I finished speaking the vent above us broke open and one of Salazar's guards dropped down in front of us.

**LPOV**

Kate had just finished speaking when the thing attacked us. Its eyes glowed bright red and it slowly walked towards us. Kate and I had our backs to the wall so there was no where for us to run. We were trapped with the creature until the door opened. Kate started shooting at the creature with her TMP. An almost endless stream of bullets hit the creature, but most of them seemed to bounce off harmlessly. Before I could take out my shotgun the creature rushed forward, faster then anything we had fought before and swung its claws at us. I ducked and pulled Kate down with me. There was a small gap between the creature and the wall I pulled us through.

Kate and I ran towards the back of the room, and the creature rushed after us. Kate stopped and spun around to face it, pulling herself free from my grasp. She watched as it ran towards her and at the last second she ripped a red container off the wall and a smoke pour out and covered the creature, covering its skin with us.

I had my shotgun out in seconds and I open fired on it. With each shot chunks of skin and ice would come flying off. The creature could barley move and struggled forward towards us. With one giant shake it broke all the ice of its skin and lunged forward. Its tail whipped forward knocking me to the ground and sending my gun flying out of my hands. My gun hit the ground and slid away from me, landing just out of my reach.

I reached for it, but the creature's tail held me firmly in place, it loamed over me and pulled it hand back about to strike. The shotgun fired and the bullets hit the creature right in the face. Its blood dripped from its face onto me, the tail pulled away and I jumped to my feet. The sound of the metal pulling away from the door made me look up. Kate was holding my shotgun in one and waving for me to run after her with the other. I ran after her and she tossed me my shotgun, I caught it.

There was a snarl behind me, and I looked over my shoulder to see the creature rushing towards us. My heart sank, and I looked forward again. Kate was running next to me and suddenly stopped again, I kept running for a few more steps before skidding to a stop and spinning towards her again. There was another read container and I had run right by it without even noticing.

The creature was approaching quickly and Kate kicked the red container over. It saw what she did and tried to stop but ran into the gas anyway. Both of us were ready and shot the thing until it shook off the ice, and then we started running again. As we ran down the hall I saw a door that we hadn't gone through earlier and grabbed Kate's shoulder to stop her.

"In here." I said, she looked at the door and then back at me. I could tell what she was thinking; if it was a dead-end we were stuck again, but she ran in the room after me anyway. In the corner of the room there was another read container, but the room was still a dead-end.

The sound of foot steps was just outside of the door. Kate positioned herself next to the red container and I hid in the corner just out of the reach of the gas. Three things happened simultaneously: the creature rushed in, Kate pushed the red container open, and the creature ran right into the gas again. This time it seemed to turn into solid ice. I ran out of the corner and swung my foot right into the torso of the creature. It shattered and the rest of its body broke into pieces and flew everywhere.

Kate laughed relieved and threw her arms around my neck.

"Good job." She whispered, and I wrapped my arms around her in response. I could feel the tension in her muscles from the constant strain they had been under. Mine probably felt the same way, because of the constant flow of adrenaline I wasn't feeling it yet, but I would, and when I did, it would be painful. After raccoon city I could barley move for days. Getting shot in the shoulder didn't help, but it wasn't just that, that exhausted me.

Kate pulled away from me and I let my arms drop to my sides. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead which had a thin sheen of sweat on it.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She looked alright, but she could be hiding something.

"For the situation we're in now, I'm fine. My shoulder hurts from pulling over those containers." She answered. I hadn't noticed until she mentioned but the small spot of blood on her right shoulder from the arrow had grown.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" I asked.

"Then I'd have to take my shirt off." She teased, "And I don't want you getting any ideas." She smiled and brushed her hand over the blood stain. "It stopped bleeding already. Don't worry about it."

I wanted to argue, but I couldn't force her to let me look at it. She would probably slap me again.

"Earth to Leon, lets go see if the elevator works." Her voice pulled me from my thoughts. She waved her hand in front of my face and I laughed.

"Okay let's go."

We walked out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. Kate pressed the button and the elevator came within seconds. I sighed with relief and stepped on. The elevator was small and there wasn't much room for both of us, but Kate squeezed in next to me and the elevator slowly rose. My back was against one of the walls of the elevator and Kate was just inches away from me. She was looking out the elevator her hand ready to pull out her gun at a moments notice. I probably should be watching to, but instead I looked at her. The cramped closeness of the elevator had made my heart start beating faster and I was praying she couldn't hear. If she need, she didn't show it. The elevator ride seemed to take hours, when it was only really minutes. I didn't even notice it was over until Kate stepped off. You could see the castle in the distance ahead of us, and somehow we had gotten pretty far away from it. Kate seemed to be thinking the same thing because her face looked confused.

We were in the ruined remains of what could have been a small part of the castle, or a maybe villagers houses. I jumped over the frame of the house and walked into the only house that was still intact. There was a crank against the wall and a hole in the middle of the house that was covered by a thick slab of stone.

Kate came into the house behind me and moved over towards the crank. She started turning it and slowly the stone slab moved away to revile a ladder leading under ground.

I looked down and sighed. We had just come up from under ground, and now we had to go under again. From the look on her face Kate was thinking the same thing but she started to climb down anyway and I went after her.

We were in a sand chamber, the walls around us and the ceilings looked to be tightly paces sand. In some areas sand was falling off the walls and creating pills at the bottom.

"Well let's hope that the tunnels don't collapse while we're in them." Kate said trying to make it sound like she was joking, but her face was grave. The only way for us to go was down a tunnel or back up to the surface. With one longing gaze back towards the ladder I turned and walked down the tunnel. Kate followed behind me, her footsteps muffled by the sand at our feet. The tunnel opened up to a wide room with a mining cart in the middle. Kate looked at it and then back at me.

"Looks we're going to have to ride it." I said, with a sigh Kate nodded and climbed in. I jumped in behind her, and shot the switch to go. Slowly the cart started moving and then it picked up speed.

As the cart went through the tunnels ganados on ledges above us tried to jump into the carts. Kate went to the front and shot them before they could get into the cart. A chainsaw man jumped in and I hit him in the head with my shotgun, sending him tumbling out of the cart.

A ganados jumped too soon and landed in front of the cart and was crushed.

"Ouch." Kate said, flinching as the body was crushed and run over.

The cart entered a room and a ganados pulled a switch to stop it. Other ganados jumped into the cart. Kate shot a ganados in the head and then shot the switch, and the cart started moving again. She knocked a ganados off the edge, but was grabbed from behind by another one. I couldn't shoot because I might hit Kate. I jumped into her Kate and punched the ganados off her, sending him flying off the cart.

"Leon." Kate said, her voice sounded terrified. I looked up and wished I hadn't. The cart violently picked up sped. In front of us the track suddenly cut off and disappeared into a giant gaping hole, and we were heading towards it at an alarming rate.

**A/N: Sorry it took my so long to update. I had tons of work! I'm hoping I can update tomorrow, because next week I will be super busy with tests and projects and stuff. But the week after that, I'll be on spring break, and I'm not going anywhere so I should be able to update a lot. I'm hoping to have this story done by the end of April or so, and then start the sequel, which I haven't decided 100% what I'm going to do, so if you have any ideas you can tell me!**


	19. Jump for it!

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update when I said I was going to, something came up, and I had to deal with it and couldn't type. Once again, I'm sorry.**

**KPOV**

We were speeding towards our death. The look on Leon's face mirrored my thoughts. No, no we had come to far to die, there had to be some way to get out of this. This time for a plan was quickly running out, leaving me with seconds to decide what do to. Desperately, I looked for something to help. The ledge, on the other side, if we could jump across we could grab it.

"We're going to have to jump." I said. Leon looked at me, stunned.

"What?"

"When we get to the edge, jump, try and grab the ledge on the other side." I explained quickly, the edge of the tracks was just a few feet away. Leon nodded, he didn't have time to say anything or argue before the first boxcar fell over the edge. I crouched and propelled myself forward at the last second with as much force as I could. When the cart had fallen over the edge it had also helped up by flinging us forward. I focused on the fast approaching ledge. I reached out and grabbed it before I could fall past it. Beside me Leon also successfully grabbed onto the ledge.

"Well what do you know, it worked." Leon said a smile on his face. I smiled, and started to pull myself up. The piece of wood I was holding onto cracked halfway down the board. Leon was still beside me, he was holding himself up by the arms. His eyes met mine and I tried to look calm. My heart was beating fast, and I could feel the blood rushing through my veins. Slowly Leon pulled himself onto the ledge and moved in front of me.

"Give me your other hand." He said, him face determined. I gulped and reached for him, the board cracked again and gave away. Leon had his arms around me in seconds as he pulled me to safety. The boards I had been clinging too fell away and dropped into the deep cavern below us. I felt Leon try and move away from me in discomfort. I was clutching onto him for dear life, and my arms were wrapped around his neck in a death grip.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I dropped my arms to my side. Leon rubbed his neck and laughed.

"You could easily kill someone with a grip like that." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I said, I felt my face heat up, and looked at the ground so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"We should get out of here before the whole ledge breaks down." He said. His face was close to mine and I felt his breath brush against my ear. Suppressing a shiver I pulled back from him and stood up. I hadn't noticed until now, but Leon had been pressed against the wall by me. He stood up and opened the door leading us away from the ledge.

We were in another tunnel and I had the sinking feeling that it would cave in on us at any moment. Leon was walking ahead of me and he didn't seem bothered that clumps of sand were falling off and landing near us. The tunnel opened up around us into a large room with a table in the center. On the table there was a piece of glass that had a gold edging. The class looked like the kind of stuff that they use on windows at churches. There was no way out of the room, and there was no way back.

"It's a dead end." Leon sighed. I fought the urge to say some sarcastic response.

I watched as Leon walked around the room, trying to find a hint to what we were supposed to do next.

"I've got nothing." I said finally. I laughed and walked up to the table and picked up the piece from the table. As soon as I picked it up a part of the wall pulled back and there was a ladder in its place. I smiled and Leon rolled his eyes. "I guess I should have seen that one coming."

"It's only happened like five times already. Come on Leon, pay attention" I joked. Leon smiled and motioned for me to go up the ladder first. I climbed up the ladder and looked around. We were back where we had been earlier, which meant we had pretty much gone in a giant circle, great.

Leon climbed up after me, and had the same look on his face. I walked out into the center where the fire the ganadors had built was still burning. I glanced around and saw that there was a door with an indent just big enough for the piece we had found earlier to go it. Leon watched me as I walked up to the door and placed the piece in the lion statues mouth. The door opened and there was another elevator behind it.

**LPOV**

Kate brushed her hair out of her face and stepped into the elevator. I stepped in behind her. Luckily this elevator was bigger then the other one so we weren't squished against each other and I could focus on reloading my guns.

"How much ammo do you have left?" I asked. Now might be the only time we'd have to go over our inventory for a while. Kate closed her eyes and it looked like she was counting or going over something in her head.

"100 rounds for the TMP, 56 for the handgun, two grenades left, and maybe ten shotgun shells." She said, counting each item off on her fingers.

The elevator stopped and opened up to a hallway leading into another large open room. We were back in the castle. I stepped out with my gun raised, ready for an attack from the side but there was nothing there. The whole hall and the next room seemed to be empty.

"I don't like this." I said, my eyes darting back and forth.

"I don't either."

I walked into the rest room, and like I had guessed, it was empty. There was a giant statue of Salazar against the wall, and I was just a few feet away from it. The only thing in the room was a path surrounded by water with pillars on each side.

"Be careful." I said, and Kate nodded. She looked and nodded towards the path. It was the only way we could go, but it also felt like a trap. Slowly and cautiously I walked forward, listening carefully to every sound around me. The sound of Kate's footsteps against the marble floor was the only sound apart from my footsteps.

Noise behind us that sounded like old gears that needed to be oiled started up. I looked back and immediately regretted it. The statue of Salazar had started moving, slowly walking towards us. I was frozen with shock.

"Leon, run!" Kate yelled, grabbing my shoulder and shaking me once before jerking me forward in an attempt to make me run. I snapped out of it and took off running. Kate was faster and was running a few feet ahead of me.

The statues hand hit a pillar and it feel into another one, knocking the one in front of me over. As it started to fall I rolled out of the way and kept running. A small piece of the now shattered marble pillar hit me in the back and I clenched my teeth in pain.

At the end of the hallway Kate skidded to a stop, shot the lock of the door and kicked it open. In the time she spent doing that I caught up. She ran through the door and I followed seconds later. The statue burst through the wall, still trying to crush us, but the weight of the statue was too much for the bridge underneath us and it started to crumbled.

The bridge cracked under my feet and I jumped forward, grabbing the piece of the bridge that was still intact. My hands started to slip as I tried to pull myself up. Kate's hand grabbed my arm, stopping me from falling. With a grunt she pulled me over the edge and fell onto her butt. I burst out laughing at the look on her face. She looked dazed and was rubbing her butt.

"Shut it Kennedy, hitting your butt against Marble hurts." She snarled. I stopped laughing when I realized she used my last name again and flinched. I looked into her eyes expecting her to be angry, but instead her eyes were sparkling with laughter. Even though our lives were in danger and we were racing against the clock to save the presidents daughter, I wasn't worried. Kate and I had gotten this far and we were going to finish this mission.

Turning away from me, Kate pushed the large wooden door open and stepped into the next room, she took one more step and stopped, her hand flew to her gun. I rushed through after her, and stopped. Salazar and the other one of those creatures we had killed were standing in front of us.

**A/n: One, I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to update but I have this week off and I'm not going anywhere so I should be able to update a lot more!**

**Two, I'm also really sorry that this one is so short but either tomorrow or Monday I should update and I will try and make the next chapter a lot longer. I was planning to make this chapter a lot longer and update it tomorrow but instead I'm going to make this chapter shorter and the next two chapter's way longer because I haven't updated in so long. Once again SORRY! And I please review!**


	20. Leaving for the Island

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything.**

**KPOV:**

Salazar started clapping when he saw us. His face was overjoyed, in a mocking kind of way.

"So nice you could join us." He said, his eyes amused, as if we had just walked in willingly to our own demise. He stopped clapping and held his hands behind his back.

"You again." Leon growled. His eyes were livid with anger. I had, had enough of this little midget but it looked like Leon was even angrier, like the fact of Salazar's very existence was enough to send him raging.

"The sacred right that's about to begin at this tower shall endow the girl with magnificent power. She will join us, become one of us." Salazar said, pacing back and forth in anticipation and throwing his hands in the air with excitement at the end.

"This is no ritual, its terrorism." Leon said, his voice sounded calm, but I could hear the anger boiling beneath the calm.

"Isn't that a popular word these day's! Not to worry we've prepared a special ritual for you." Salazar said, raising his hand. Before he could signal anyone, or anything, Leon threw his hunting knife. It hit Salazar's hand going right through and into the wall on the other side. Pinning Salazar's hand to the wall. Salazar's face went blank and he looked at the knife, and the blood pouring out of his hand. His calm broke and he started to freak out, his whole body shaking. Leon scoffed at Salazar. The creature in the black cloak next to Salazar spun around, grabbing the knife, and throwing it right back at us. Leon ducked out of the way just in time for the knife to miss hitting him in the neck.

I grabbed my gun and spun to face Salazar who had just run into the elevator behind him, clutching his hand and sobbing. The creature stepped in front of him, blocking my view and making it unable for me to shoot Salazar before the elevator door swung shut.

"Stop!" Leon yelled beside me, running forward. He was too late, the elevator was already gone. Leon watched the elevator go up with burning hate in his eyes. I quickly looked around the room. On the side there was stairs that led up the tower along the sides.

"Leon, come on." I said while sprinting towards the stairs. "If we hurry we might be able to catch them at the top."

I didn't look back but I could hear Leon's footsteps coming up the stairs behind me. I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and almost tripping several times in the process. There was a crashing sound and I looked up too see a flaming barrel coming directly at us. I felt Leon's finger grip my arm and he jerked me to the side. Pulling both of us off the stairs and onto a makeshift walkway. Ganados jumped onto the walkway and ran forward at us.

Leon shot one in the knee and I kicked it in the head, sending it falling towards the ground. The other ganados stopping and stalked towards us slowly. I raised my gun and shot it twice in the head before the ganados dropped to the ground dead.

"Up the ladder. Go." Leon commanded. I looked up and to my surprise saw Leon halfway up a ladder. I hadn't even noticed it, I thought we were going to have to wait until the barrels stopped rolling and then run up the stairs again. I ran towards the ladder and hurried up. Leon had already started running up the stairs again but he paused to look back and make sure I followed.

I ran after him, catching up easily. The stairs suddenly cut off and turned into a platform where a lift was waiting. Leon ran onto the lift and started to push boxer off of it. I stepped on and pressed the button for the lift to go, but it didn't budge. I looked around for something else to push off. There was one more box left and I pushed it off. Slowly the lift started moving. Leon relaxed and leaned against one of the rails on the lift. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a ganados landing in front of him. I kicked the ganados off the lift from behind.

"There are more of them." Leon said. He was looking up at the ceiling; I looked up and saw Ganados crowed around small ledges, waiting for the lift to get close enough so they could jump on. I shot the ganados off the ledges and out of the air as they jumped.

"Kate." Leon said, I looked at him and saw that the lift was almost at the top. Leon jumped off as soon as the lift stopped and run to the elevator that was just outside of the elevator. I squeezed in after him.

The elevator was small and Leon and I were squished against each other. There was hardly any room to breathe. The elevator stopped, when the door opened Leon and I almost feel on top of each other while trying to get out. He mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' but it was impossible to tell. In front of us there was a large wooden door that would most likely lead towards Salazar. I reloaded my gun and nodded for Leon to open the door. He kicked it open and we both ran it. Salazar was standing next to a table on a slightly raised platform. A disgusting plant like thing was squirming around in front of him. He turned around and smiled when he saw us.

**LPOV:**

"Ah! You just missed her. The ritual is over; she left with my men to an island." Salazar said, pointing over his shoulder. Probably towards the general direction of where the island was supposed to be.

"What?" Kate cried out. She stepped forward and reached for her gun. I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Salazar walked up the steps onto the top of the platform, the tentacles from the thing behind him reached out and squirmed around him.

"I think it time I paid due respect to your impressive and stubborn will!" Salazar turned towards us and the tentacles wrapped around him and lifted him into the arm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the same thing happen to the thing in the black cloak. The tentacles pulled him inside of the thing that looked like a plant. It closed around him and started throbbing. I stepped back pulling Kate with me.

The plant burst open and something that looked almost like a head burst out, destroying the platform where Salazar had been standing earlier. On either side of the thing tentacles burst out of the wall and whipped around the head. Behind us metal bars dropping down, trapping us in the room. Either to kill Salazar or to die. There was tightly protected cocoon and I bet Salazar was there.

"Monsters." I scoffed. "Guess after this they'll be one less to worry about."

Once of the tentacles shot out towards us, Kate shot it and it pulled back into the hole in the wall. The giant head or, tentacle, or whatever it was suddenly came smashing down. I pushed Kate to one side and jumped to the other one, the head smashing the ground where we had just been. It picked up again, drifted over me and was about to smash down again when there was a gun shot. Kate had shot it in the side and it was shaking back and forth.

I rolled to my feet. My back arm was throbbing; I had probably ripped the cuts I had gotten from the ganador open again. I looked at the gauze and sure enough, it was soaked read with blood.

"Leon!" Kate cried. I looked up to see one of the tentacles coming right at me. It was going to impale me. Kate fired twice one shot missed and the other hit the tentacle while it was inches away from me. From somewhere inside the monster Salazar laughed.

"That tickled." Salazar taunted. I took out my shotgun and fired at the monster until I had to reload.

With every shot Salazar laughed harder. It wasn't doing anything except for amusing him. The tentacle from the wall whipped around me. Trying to knock the gun out of my hand, or knock me to the ground. Below me the plagues' that came out of the head of some of the ganados were coming out of the walls and walking around. It was either be impaled by a tentacle and crushed by a giant head or get ripped apart by those things.

I shot the tentacle attacking me and it retreated back into the wall. Quickly I got out of the way of the head and glanced over at Kate. She was reloading. Her eyes were staring straight at the cocoon where Salazar's voice was coming from. She raised her gun and shot at it, but the bullets bounced off harmlessly. She cursed and ducked out of the way of the tentacle. How the hell were we supposed to beat this thing if it's bulletproof?

The tentacle beside Kate burst out again and she feel back, dropping her gun. The tentacle twisted at the last minute, slamming into Kate and pinning her against the wall as it wrapped around her. I couldn't shot it, or else I would hit Kate. Without really making a plan I ran forward and stabbed my knife into the tentacle. I pulled my knife out and the tentacle immediately dropped Kate and returned back into the hole.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She looked fine, but she also looked dazed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks." She said. Salazar laughed again, louder and crazier then ever before. I looked up; the head was right above us threatening to crash down in a second. I felt Kate's hand touch mine and looked down to see her take my knife. I watched as she threw it. It hit the monster right in the eye, a shiver went down its body and the head dropped to the ground, the cocoon around Salazar pulled back, revealing him for the first time.

This could be the only chance to kill him! I reached into Kate's pocket and pulled out one of her grenades, I pulled the pin with my teeth and threw the grenade. It exploded right in front of Salazar, ripping him to pieces. There was a cry of pain and then the monster died and dissolved into the ground just like any other ganados.

**KPOV**

The tension in my body relaxed a little bit. Salazar was gone, one less monster to worry about, but now Ashley was on an island somewhere and we had no way to get to her.

"How are we going to get to Ashley?" I asked. From the look on his face Leon was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know." He admitted. "But we can't stay here."

I nodded and walked with Leon towards the door that had been hidden by the monster that had been Salazar's, body. My arms and stomach were throbbing from where the tentacle had hit them. In a few hours there would probably be dark purple bruises covering most of my arms. Leon opened the door and relaxed when nothing jumped out at us. I walked over to the ledge and looked out over the ocean. The island was off in the distance and, because of the fog, I could just see the outline of it.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked Leon.

"We'll have to find a boat."

"Easier said then done."

"I know," he said. "but we have to try."

Without another word Leon grabbed the rope and climbed down the wall beside us. I could see another elevator, this time we would be traveling down. I climbed down after him and we both went into the elevator .Leon had dark circles under his eyes, I probably had them too. I couldn't feel the exhaustion in my body, but I knew as soon as we stopped moving, or got home we would feel the full blow of complete exhaustion. The elevator stopped and Leon stepped out, motioning that the coast was clear.

We walked down the hallway side by side, every couple of steps his arm would brush against mine. I pushed the door openly slowly and stopped in surprise.

Ada was sitting in a boat in front of us. She turned around when she heard the door opened and smirked at the look, either on my face or one Leon's.

"Need a ride handsome?" She purred ignoring me and looking directly at Leon. He looked at me and then back at her.

"Okay." He said hesitantly. This was probably the only was we could get to the island and he wasn't going to give it up.

Leon jumped into the boat and sat in the passenger seat next to Ada. I sat in the back watching as Leon turned to talk to Ada, stopped and looked away from her several time. I looked away from Leon to see Ada staring at me in the review mirror. Her eyes were cold and hard, the kind of eyes that would send any man screaming. She hated me that much was clear already.

Leon finally turned to her to say something and she spun the boat. It slammed into the rock wall of the island. Ada stood up and took out a grapple gun she fired it and looked back at Leon.

"I've got some business to take care of. See you around." Then she pulled the trigger and was gone. Leon jumped into the driver's seat and grabbed the wheel, stopping the boat from spinning.

"Women." He muttered.

"Not all of us are like that Leon." I said. He jumped a little, almost as if he had forgotten I was there. I jumped out of the boat onto the island and waited for him to follow.

**A/N: I feel like the fight scene with Salazar is kind of rushed but whatever. Now I can change things up! It may be a few days till I update because some family is coming, So maybe like Wednesday or Thursday. Please review! And if you have any suggestions for what you want to see happen on the Island you can send me a PM or leave it in the review. The only thing I won't do is kill Ashley, because the president might get mad at Leon if I do. XD**


	21. On the Island

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything.**

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I have family visiting and I've been busy everyday since they got here. **

**LPOV**

I hesitated, and then jumped out of the boat after Kate. I had wanted to ask Ada why she was here and how she was alive but the look on her face at stopped me. I had been so focused on that, that when Kate talked it scared me. I hadn't forgotten she was there, I just wasn't expecting her to say anything.

"Wait up." I called. Kate had kept walking and was way in front of me. She kept going for a few more steps, hesitated, and then turned around to face me. Her expression was guarded. "What's wrong?"

"Who is Ada? How do you know her?" She asked. Great the questions I didn't want to answer until we were off the island and safe again.

"I'm not really sure who she is or what she does, I met her in Raccoon City. I thought she was dead." I answered truthfully.

Kate nodded slowly, thinking about my answer. I felt like there was something she wasn't telling me. There was no time to stop and start talking now, so I would have to ask her later.

"Help! Leon, Help!" a voice called. It was Ashley. Kate took of running before I could protest. We couldn't just barge in there! I ran after her, she stopped suddenly and I skidded to a stop, almost running into her and knocking both of us over.

A search light was slowly moving back and forth above us. We were barely hidden from it. Carefully, I moved out of the cover of the rock and shot the search light.

"Help!" Ashley cried again. This time she sounded much farther away.

I looked back at Kate and signaled that the area was clear. She jumped across the small stream of water to the other side and pressed her back against the wall of the building. I ran after her as quietly as I could and looked over the wall. No one was there and I didn't like it. It felt like a setup.

Kate jumped through the window into the building and I walked around the wall into the open space between the buildings. There was a deep laugh and I looked up to see a ganados wielding a machine gun.

"Shit!" I jumped out of the way just as a shower of bullets burst from the machine gun. The concrete wall behind was torn to shreds. There were two gun shots and the ganados stumbled back.

"Are you alright Leon?" Kate called. She had her gun aimed at the ganados who was stumbling around gripping his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I jumped to my feet, grabbing my shotgun, and shot the ganados twice in the chest. He stumbled back but gripped his machine gun and started firing again. I ducted behind the part of the wall that had less holes and waited for the rain of bullets to stop. A second machine gun started to fire and I looked through a crack in the wall. Kate was half hidden behind the window frame, firing her TMP at the ganados. I propped my shotgun on the wall and fired twice. The ganados groaned and fall forward, but it didn't dissolve into the ground.

Kate jumped out of the window and started to run again, towards where we had heard Ashley voice. I hadn't expected her to take of running, so I was ready. I grabbed my shotgun and ran after her. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"What do you keep running off?" I asked. Ever since we had caught up with Ada she had barely talked to me. She looked over at me, sighed, and then looked away.

"I was just trying to get out of there before that ganados got up. I figured since he didn't dissolve into the ground he was still alive." She answered. There was something about the tone of her voice that made me think she was lying.

Once again she had the look that she wanted to say more but didn't.

"Kate what's-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Well we better keep moving to go get Ashley." She said and pulled away from me, and speed walked towards a ladder. Before I could ask her anything else she climbed up the ladder. What was her problem?

**KPOV**

I was being rude and mean, and I knew it, but I couldn't stop. From the way Leon had acted when we were in the boat there definitely had been something going on between him and Ada. Maybe not now, maybe it had been before before, but still.

After I rushed up the ladder I waited to give Leon time to catch up. He gave me a confused look, and shook his head as if dismissing his thoughts. Before he could I ask me anything I started walking again. It was childish to be running away from him like this but I couldn't build up the courage to ask him what had gone on between him and Ada. I had tried many times, but I always gave up and walked away.

My thoughts were cut short when an arrow whizzed past my head and hit the wall behind me. Without even realizing it I had almost walked straight into a horde of ganados. Leon pulled me back behind the remains of a wall. Two more arrows hit the spot where I had just been. There was an explosion. Great they had dynamite.

Leon shot a stick of dynamite in the ganados' hand and it blew up, taking out it and a few of its friends.

"Let's make a run for it." Leon said. I nodded and sprinted up the hill. Arrows flew past my head and hit the ground and walls around me. I had the feeling some of them were aimed at Leon too. I ran to the door and hit the button for it to open. Leon stopped, turned around, and shot the barrels on a wagon next to us. They caught fire, Leon kicked the wagon and it rolled down the hill. It hit a wall and exploded.

"Keep going." Leon said. I didn't argue I just started running again. Path was a dead end. Ganados jumped off the building behind us. I kicked the nearest door open and pulled Leon through, locking it behind me.

"Well at least the doors have locks now." I mumbled, mostly to myself but Leon chuckled. I half smiled and all the laughter in his eyes died. If it hadn't been obvious enough before, now it was clear that something was bother me.

"Kate-" Leon started but once again I cut him off, not wanting to talk about my feelings right now.

"I'm fine."

Leon sighed, giving up on talking to me. He turned away from me and walked down the hallway. He tried to open the first door but it didn't budge. I moved past him and opened the next door a ganados lunged forward at me, and Leon shot him over my shoulder. I hadn't even seen the ganados because it had been covered in mud, or rust. I didn't really want to know what it was covered it.

Leon chuckled, probably at the disgusted look on my face. Lumps of rotten meat were hanging off hooks in the ceiling. The smell was absolutely revolting and it made my stomach turn.

"That is one of the most disgusted things I have ever seen." I said. I grimaced when Leon poked a piece of meat with his gun. I stepped around the corner to get out of the room when the door to an oven like thing in front of me burst open. I screamed and fell onto my butt, shooting the ganados in the process. Its flaming body fell to the floor beside me. I groaned.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked offering his hand to help me up.

"Is it possible to break you butt?" I asked taking Leon's hand and letting him pull me to my feet. Leon smiled.

"I'll get back to you on that one."

I rolled my eyes and him and opened the door. A large ganados who had on body armor cried out when he saw us. Leon fired his shotgun sending the ganados falling backwards. I pulled out my machine gun and shot the ganados without aiming. It cried in pain and dissolved into the ground.

"Ouch." Leon said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What?"

"Did you not see where you shot him?" Leon asked.

When I realized what he meant I felt my face get hot and knew that my whole face was probably bright red. Even if it had been a ganados it still was a guy and I had just shot it where no man wants to be shot. Ever.

"I didn't mean to shoot him there." I muttered. Leon smirked.

"Help!" Someone cried. Ashley and it sounded like she was close.

Leon and I ran forward, throwing the door to the next room open. There was a line of televisions in front of us, and on the one that was on you could see Ashley banging against the door to the cell she was in.

"Shit. Where is she?" I asked. Leon shrugged over the rest of the screens and over most of the room.

"I don't know. I don't think she's that far from here." He said. Someone, or something banged on the door behind us.

"Let's get out of here." I said. Leon nodded and kicked open the next door. I pushed a chair in front of the door so the ganados couldn't get in.

Water dripped off the walls and ceiling and the lighting was very dim.

"Spooky." Leon said. I smiled and nodded slightly. I had a very bad feeling about this room.

Leon walked up the stairs and I hurried after him, nearly tipping on the last step. Leon touched the door in front of us.

"It's cold, must be a freezer or something." He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "We need a key card.

"Do we have to go in there?" I asked quietly. Secretly hopping he would say no.

He nodded and walked to the left pushing the next door open. It looked like we were in a room where Saddler had, had his people do experiments for new kinds of ganados.

I shuddered when I saw a creature lying on a hospital bed through the glass.

"What is that?" I asked horrified, at least it hadn't come after us.

"A regenerator." Leon said, I turned around to ask him how he knew but got the answer on my own. He was reading papers that he had picked up off the desk.

I walked over to the next door and it slid open. Leon put down the papers and walked in after me. I stared horrified at the mutated body that was lying out on another hospital bed. These people were horrible, using other people as test subjects as if they were disposable.

Leon walked around the curtain that was splitting the room in half, and came back around holding something in his hands, smiling.

"What is that?" I asked, motioning towards the card in his hands.

"The key to the freezer door." He said, waving it around and the slipping it into his pocket.

There was a loud smash and a groan as if a door was being forced open. My heart skipped a beat; I didn't have to ask to know what had just woken up. The regenerator.

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter, I had to write it fast since I don't have much time to spend on the computer, and I don't feel like I wrote it well. And yes Kate did shoot the ganados in the balls. I just added that for fun. Anyway hope you like this chapter! I will try and update Sunday but I can't make any promises! **


	22. Regenerators

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything.**

**A/N: I am once again apologizing for the suckishness of the last chapter! I don't want to give away anything to serious but by the end of the next chapter things will be a lot….different from the way they have been.**

**LPOV:**

The regenerator is one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen, and that is saying a lot. It swayed from side to side as if it had no control over its body. I felt Kate brush past my arm and turned to see what she was doing. She had her TMP raised and aimed at the regenerator. Her finger pressed against the trigger and a stream of bullets smashed into the regenerator.

The regenerators head exploded leaving a stub of neck, but it didn't stop. The body kept walking forward. Kate blinked in surprise, a look of awe on her face. I fumbled for my shotgun, nearly dropping in the process of reloading. I finished reloading and fired at the Regenerator, not taking the time to aim. Its arm fell off and dissolved into the ground as a new one began to form again. What were we going to do? Every time we hurt this thing it would just heal! The Regenerators was back, and its arm was almost completely healed.

Before I could do anything Kate ripped my shotgun out of my hands and tossed her TMP to me. I caught it and turned to face her. She had the shotgun aimed at the legs of the Regenerator. She shot twice and both the legs were sent flying. The Regenerator slammed against the floor and started to squirm toward us. Its body curled into a weird shape, and then the Regenerator shot forward towards us. I pushed Kate to one side and fell to the, just missing the Regenerators attack.

Kate was on her feet in seconds; she grabbed my hand, pulled me to my feet and ran forward. I looked back to see the Regenerator squirming after us. Kate released my hand and pressed a button on the keypad next to the door. The door slid closed and locked shut, trapping the Regenerator in the other room. Kate sighed and leaned against the wall.

"That was not fun." Kate frowned. I laughed at the look on her face.

"Has anything that has happened to us here been fun?" I questioned. Kate's lips twitched as she fought a smile.

"Well this was the least fun out of everything we've done."

I nodded, not sure how to answer. Kate picked up the shotgun and passed it to me. There was a loud slam and the sound of bending metal on the other side of the door. The Regenerator was trying to get out. I gave Kate her TMP incase it did get out and then we both left the room.

I swept the Freezer room key card through the door and it clicked open. Kate frowned like she had been hoping it wouldn't work. I pushed the door open and stepped back.

"After you." I said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes at me and towards the door. She glanced around the room before cautious walking in. I followed behind her and the door swung shut behind us. Kate shivered and rubbed her arms. Frozen bodies were hanging on hooks off of the ceiling.

I walked around the bodies, trying not to stare. A door to my left slid open making me jump. I heard Kate laugh and turned to glare at her. She walked past me into the other side room. I stood at the doorway and watched her. She walked to the other side of the room to a glass case with something inside of it.

"There's a rifle in here." She said and tried to open the case and frowned. "It's frozen shut."

"I'll see if I can find a way to open it." I said. She nodded and walked towards the other door I had seen when we came in.

**KPOV**

I felt more Goosebumps on my arm and shivered again. I don't have a problem with the cold, but being in a room that is below zero wearing only a short-sleeve shirt is pushing it.

I leaned against the doorframe and automatically jumped back from the cold metal when it touched my skin. There was a clicking sound and the cold air became heated. Leon hand found a switch. He stepped back into the room smiling, and waving another key card. I raised my eyebrows and nodded towards the card.

"It opens the door that leads out of this area, the one around the other side of this room." He said. I nodded and walked back to the glass case with the rifle in it. I pulled the door and came open with little resistance, but then I stopped. Taking this would help us, but what if it was put here as a trap? I sighed and took rifle and waited. Nothing seemed to be happening. I swung the rifle over my shoulder, using the leather strap to carry the rifle like a backpack on one shoulder. I turned to Leon and nodded that we could leave now.

As soon as Leon stepped out of the room there was a loud thump and he froze. I recognized the sound. It was the sound of a body hitting the floor and from the look on Leon's face, the body was alive. The sound of a Regenerators breathing broke the silence. I stifled a groan. Quickly I pulled the rifle off my shoulder and checked to see if it was loaded. Seven rounds, hopefully enough to kill a regenerator.

I looked up at Leon and saw that he had his shotgun ready. I nodded that I was ready and we both stepped out of the room. Leon fired his shotgun and I raised the rifle to aim. My finger froze over the trigger, the scope was a heat scope, but what shocked me was the red mini plagas on the Regenerator. I hadn't been able to see them before, and I wonder if they're the weak spot.

I adjusted my aim to one of the plagas' on the regenerator's chest and shot. The Regenerator stopped and its body shuddered in pain. I had found the weak spot of the seemingly unstoppable regenerators. The Regenerator turned away from Leon and lurched towards me. I lowered my rifle and jumped to the side. Leon shot again and the swayed not sure which one of us to go after.

I aimed again and shot twice, taking out two of the plagas', the Regenerator body shuddered and then its top half exploded spraying guts everywhere.

"Oh gross!" I yelled wiping god knows what off my face.

"It could be worse." Leon said and shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed open the freezer door. Leon walked ahead and used the keycard to open the door ahead of us. As soon as the door opened the smell of garbage hit me like a ton of bricks. I gagged and covered my nose and mouth with my hand.

"Oh god, it smells like shit." I chocked out. Leon smirked and walked on like it didn't bother him at all.

I followed him trying to breathe as little as possible. Leon kicked open and door and I saw where the smell was coming from. We were in front of giant garbage shoot. I grimaced and stepped away from the edge. Leon looked down and frowned.

"Don't even think about using that as an escape route." I said, Leon looked up and smiled.

"We might have to."

"I know I just hope we don't."

Leon laughed and turned away from the edge. I pushed open the next door and cautiously walked through. I walked into what had been the control room for the garbage disposable at one point, but it was obvious that no one had used it in a while. The control panel was covered in dust and most of the monitors were broken.

Leon walked right through, ignoring the broken technology. I looked back over the room once, trying to find anything that would help us, and then ran after him. I opened the door and ran right into Leon who hadn't moved an inch.

"Why aren't you-?" I started and then was cut off when Leon clamped his hand over my mouth. He pressed his finger against his lips and I raised my eyebrows in question.

Before he could tell me what was wrong the labored breathing of a Regenerator sounded from around the corner. He motioned for the rifle and I passed it to him, trying to make as little sound as possible. I watched as Leon raised the rifle and aimed for the Regenerator which had its back to us.

This one was different from the other two we had fought. This one had spikes covering its body. Leon shot and the spikes on the Regenerators body expanded as it groaned in pain. The regenerator turned to face us, it face was disfigured and you couldn't see its eyes because of the spikes.

"Leon!" Ashley's terrified voice called from somewhere behind the Regenerator.

Leon lowered his rifle but only for a second before he raised it and fired again. The Regenerator cried in pain and started to run forward. I aimed my TMP at its legs and shot one out. The Regenerator thumped to the ground. Ashley called out again, this time she sounded more hopeful.

Leon aimed his rifle at the Regenerator again and I ducked under it, running towards where Ashley's voice was coming from. I felt Leon's fingers brushed against my arm as he tried to stop me.

"Just kill it!" I called out to him, not bothering to look behind me. The Regenerator got to its feet and grabbed at me. I jumped out of the way of its hand at the last second. It cried out in anger and swung its arm at me. I dove to the ground as the spikes rushed past my head.

I heard Leon gasped in shock and then shoot at the Regenerator again. The Regenerator exploded and dropped to the ground beside me. Its body dissolved into the ground leaving behind a keycard. I picked it up and jumped to my feet. Leon ran over to me and he looked angry.

"What was that about?" He said motioning towards where the Regenerator had just been.

"I was trying to get to Ashley." I said.

"I'm over here!" Ashley yelled, banging against what sounded like a metal door. Leon gave me one last look before running around the corner. There was a banging sound and I heard him sigh.

"I can't open it" He said and Ashley sobbed. I stepped around the corner and pulled out the keycard.

"Use this." I said and tossed it to him. He caught it and swiped it against the keypad. There was a click and Ashley pulled the door open, throwing herself at Leon and sobbing into his shirt. I could very happily strangle that girl to death right now.

"Oh Leon I was so scared!" She sobbed clutching onto him tightly.

Leon leaned away from her and attempted to wrench her arms from around his neck. I stifled a sigh and pulled Ashley away from Leon. She gave me a dirty look and pulled out of my grasp. I smirked and Leon looked at me thankfully.

"Let's get out of here." Leon said and Ashley nodded happily. I grimaced thinking about the way we would have to take to get out of here. Leon noticed and shrugged as if there was no other way we could go.

I trudged behind unhappily as Leon lead the way back to the garbage shoot. Leon looked back with a smile on his face when we got there. How could he possibly be happy when we were about to jump into a pile of garbage that had been there for god knows how long.

"Ugh it stinks." Ashley complained flinching when she looked down over the edge. Leon's smile got wider.

"Sure does." He agreed. Ashley looked up in horror, finally understanding why we were here.

"No way Leon!" She cried taking a step away from him.

"Way." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her after him as he jumped in. She screamed and I swear I heard Leon laugh. I took a deep breath and jumped in after them.

I landed behind Leon, almost crushing him. He looked up and smiled before getting to his feet.

"Are you out of your mind" Ashley complained while trying to wipe some on the garbage off of her clothes.

"I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt." Leon said trying to sound professional but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"For the record Leon, never say 'way' again." I joked standing up and brushing what looked like an old banana peel off my shoulder.

Leon turned around and smiled at me before offering his hand to Ashley. She took it and looked down at what she had landed next to.

"What is this?" She asked in disgust and Leon pulled her to her feet. I looked over to see what she was talking about and had to hold back a groan. It was one of the Regenerator with the spikes on it.

"Come on, let's go." Leon said pulling her away. I jumped down after them and froze when I heard it move behind me.

"What is that thing?" Ashley cried.

I looked over my shoulder and to my horror saw a Regenerator standing inches away from me.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I'll try and get the next chapter up by Tuesday. I know I said the island would be different but it's not different until after the first Krauser fight, which WILL be happening next chapter. Anyway please review! **


	23. Krauser

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I had a really busy week.**

**LPOV**

Kate was frozen with fear, inches away from a Regenerator that looked like it was ready to kill her. I watched in horror as the Regenerator pulled back its arm and swung at Kate. At the last second she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she had been and jump back. I heard her hiss in pain and saw her grab her arm. Thin streaks of blood ran along her left arm from where the spikes on the Regenerator hit her.

Ashley screamed, louder then I had ever heard before. It took everything I had not to drop to the ground covering my ears. Even the Regenerator seemed to shudder. Not wasting anymore time I pulled out the rifle and shot a plagas on the Regenerators arm. Kate dove to the ground narrowly avoiding being impaled by one of the spikes. I pushed Ashley behind me and shot the Regenerator again, missing the plagas, but creating a giant hole in its chest. Kate crawled away from the Regenerator and jumped to her feet when she reached me.

Kate stepped behind me and I heard her footsteps and Ashley slowly retreating. The Regenerator turned back to me, I pressed against the trigger, watching as the bullet skimmed the skin of the Regenerator taking out two plagas' that were vertical to each other. It shuddered but didn't die. The Regenerator stumbled towards me; a hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me to the side, causing the regenerator to run into a wall.

"Your welcome." Kate said aiming her gun at the confused Regenerator.

"Thanks."

I raised the rifle and aimed at the last plagas and shot. The rifle clicked. We were screwed, if we couldn't use the rifle to shoot the plagas' on the Regenerator it would just keep healing. Kate and I stepped away from the regenerator slowly as it walked towards us.

"Use the scope and tell me where the plagas is, I'll shoot it." Kate said. I clicked off the scope and watched the stumbling regenerator through it.

"Aim for the left hip, a little lower…you've almost got it…there!" I yelled, at the same time Kate shot and the Regenerators body exploded. I jumped back, trying to avoid being showered in guts. Kate groaned and I turned to see that one of her pant legs had been almost completely covered in guts. She shook her leg and then gave up with sigh, mumbling something about how she would never get the stain out.

"Alight Ashley you can come out now." Kate said. There was a slamming noise and the lid to the dumpster next to us flew open and Ashley jumped out.

"I am never hiding in a dumpster again! They smell horrible!" Ashley complained throwing her arms in the air to exaggerate what she was saying. Kate laughed and rolled her eyes at Ashley who in turn gave Kate one of the meanest death glares I've ever seen. Kate smiled and her and turned back to me.

"Okay Leon help me push this over so we can get out of here." She said motioning to giant red metal box in our way.

I walked over with Kate and helped her pushed the box into the water, making a path for us to the door. I walked in front with Ashley in the middle and Kate at the back. I stopped when I got to the door. There was a switch on each side of the door. Kate walked to one side and put her hand on one and then nodded for me to do the same.

I grabbed the switch and pulled it at the same time Kate did. The door clicked and Ashley pushed it open.

**KPOV**

There was a truck right in front of us and I was almost too shocked to move. Finally something that would make traveling around in this crazy place easier, it couldn't be. Ashley ran to the front and climbed into the drivers' seat.

"Leave it to me!" She called out happily.

"Do you even have your drivers license?" I asked not completely sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

Ashley turned around to glare at me, one of her signature 'I hate Kate' glares as I like to call them.

"Yes I do!"

"Just checking." I said with a smile.

Leon chuckled and climbed into the bed of the truck, I climbed in after him.

"Just try not to crash." Leon said to Ashley with a smile. She laughed and nodded. If I had said that she would have tried to rip my face off.

Ashley started the truck and tore down the wall. At a slow sped she went forward. Ganados ran out from the sides.

"We've got company. Can't you make this thing go any faster?" I asked shoot ganados in the legs before they could jump onto the truck.

"If I could I would." Ashley yelled back.

The truck jerked to a stop again as Ashley torn down another door in our way. Another group on Ganados jumped onto the truck and Leon and I shot them off. The door in front of us fell down and the truck inched forward once again.

"Truck!" Leon yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Truck!" He yelled again.

I looked up to see another truck racing right at us. I pulled out the rifle and aimed at the driver. I shot once and the truck swerved to the side, crashing into the wall and blocking the ganados from getting to us.

"Oh that's what you meant by truck." I said lowering the rifle and pulled out my handgun. Leon laughed once and nodded. There was a slam and I looked back to see a ganados who had just jumped down from the roof.

Leon fired his shotgun and the ganados was sent flying off of the truck to the ground. I flinched when it landed and there was a sickening crunch, signaling that its neck had broken.

The groan of an engine starting made me look up. My heart sank; the flaming truck was heading right for us.

"Open fire on it!" Leon yelled rising his shotgun so it was aimed at the windshield of the car. I aimed at the right front tire and shot twice at it. It pop and the car swerved but kept coming at us. There was a blast as the engine caught fire, but even that didn't stop it.

Leon grabbed me and pulled us back as the old truck hit our truck. Flames blasted from the truck, nearly hitting us. The old truck fell on its side and was overcome by flames.

"It better stay down this time." Leon said glaring at the smoldering truck.

More ganados rushed the truck and Leon and I took them out before they could even reach us. One landed in-between Leon and me after jumping off a beam on the ceiling. I pulled out my hunting knife and slashed it in the back, not taking the risk of shooting. If I missed I might hit Leon. The ganados feel to the ground and I stabbed it in the back before it could get up.

"Remind me not to get out your bad side." Leon joked. I smiled to him but couldn't respond before Ashley started tearing down another wall.

The sound of a horn came from the other side of the door. As the door collapsed another truck came rushing around the corner at us.

"It's coming right at us!" Ashley cried.

"I didn't notice at all." I growled sarcastically at Ashley.

She probably turned around to glare at me but I didn't pay any attention to her. I had the rifle out again and was aiming at the truck driver. I shot and the truck driver slumped over dead but that didn't stop the truck. Leon shot at the engine until it burst into flames, but the truck kept coming. At the last second Ashley swerved, causing us to crash right through the wall.

I was thrown to the floor was such force that the breath was knocked out of my lungs. I groaned and got to my feet. Leon was standing next to me and Ashley was crawling to her feet beside the truck. I looked at the truck. It was completely totaled, there was no way we'd be able to use it again.

Note to self, never let Ashley drive again. From the look on his face Leon was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry Leon." Ashley said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright; we'll just have to go the rest of the way on foot I guess." Leon said frowning at the end.

Leon kicked the next door open and cautiously walked through. Ashley was basically glued to his side she stayed so close. I stepped in after them and stayed at Ashley's side to protect her. Leon's hand shot out, stopping Ashley and I from taking another step.

Saddler was standing with his back to us just a few feet away.

"I can feel them, growing ever so strongly inside of you" he said turning to face us.

"Saddler!" Leon yelled and ran forward towards the man.

Saddler raised his hand and Leon fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"Leon!" I cried. Without thinking I ran at Saddler, he looked at me and pain exploded through my body. It took all my effort not to start screaming right then. Saddler laughed obviously pleased with our pain.

"Perhaps you can resist, but you cannot disobey." He said smiling triumphantly. "Now come to me Ashley."

Ashley gasped and I turned me head to see her look at the ground, not doing anything. Slowly she raised her head, her eyes red just like the ganados. She walked right past us towards Saddler.

"No!" I cried grabbing her foot. She didn't even notice she just pulled her foot free from my grasp.

Leon reached into his pocket and threw something at Ashley. There was a slight beeping noise and a red light. A tracking device, even if we did lose her, we'd know where she was.

Ashley took Saddler's hand and I watched helplessly as they both walked away. Slowly the pain resided and I was left gasping for breath. Leon was silent beside me and I turned my head in alarm to see if he was alright. He was slowly getting to his feet with a look of mixed horror and determination in his eyes.

"It's already begun." He said to no one but himself.

I knew what he meant and I didn't have to say anything for him to know I understood what he meant. Slowly the parasite's were taking over our bodies and if we didn't hurry we'd been just another one of Saddlers mindless slaves.

Without another word Leon walked forward. I jumped to my feet and hurried after him. The look of horror was gone from his eyes but the determination was stronger then ever.

We walked out of the hallway into a large room. I looked up to see a metal platform above us. Something didn't seem right at all. Leon didn't stop he just kept walking forward into the lift. I ran into the elevator a little surprised that he had actually waited for me. I had half expected him to keep going without waiting for me.

The lift stopped and Leon continued to walk forward. I walked out after him cautiously. Leon slowed down in front of me and reached for his hunting knife. I wanted to tell him he was being paranoid and to keep walking but I had the feeling that something was about to happen in the worst way.

I opened my mouth to warn Leon but was cut off when something hard hit the back of my head. Everything quickly faded to black.

**LPOV**

There was a soft thump behind be and I spun around with my knife raised and ready. I gasped in shock when I saw Kate lying on the floor clearly unconscious. I started to run to her but stopped when there was a clang of metal. I looked up to see someone rushing right at me. I dove out of the way and rolled to my feet. Sharp pain shot through my cheek. I wiped the back of my hand against my cheek and wasn't surprised to see blood on it.

Blood was dripping off the knife of whoever he just attacked me. I looked past him at Kate to make sure she was okay. She was still lying there just a few feet away from the man. My body tensed ready to attack him at any second.

"Been a long time, comrade." The man said with a mocking voice as he stood up. I recognized that voice and was almost too shocked to move when the man looked up at me.

"Krauser." I said not believing that the man who was supposed to be dead was actually here.

"I died in the crash two years ago. Is that what they told you?" He asked amused. He spun his knife and started to walk. I walked to the opposite side hoping to get near Kate and get him away from her.

"You're the one who kidnapped Ashley." I said. It was half trying to distract him half a realization that I had, had the second I recognized him.

"You catch on quick, as expected." He said. The way he said it he sounded almost amused. He spun his knife on one finger taunting me. "After all you and I both know where we come from."

He turned his back to me and stopped spinning his knife. For a second neither of us moved then he lunged at me his knife aiming for my neck. I pulled back, his knife missing me by inches and stabbed at him. He moved back out of the way and stood in a defensive position.

"What do you want?" I demanded moving my knife in front of me, ready to strike of defend myself.

Krauser laughed once amused by my question. He took a step forward and slashed at me. I dodged the attack and stepped back. Once again trying to get my throat Krauser brought his knife up and I leaned back. I took two quick steps away from him and raised my knife again.

"The sample Saddler developed that's all." Krauser said as if it common knowledge.

As soon as he finished his sentence he lashed out at me with his knife. I deflected his attack with my knife and jumped back while he was turning back around to face me.

"Leave Ashley out of this!" I growled taking a defensive stance again.

"Oh I needed her to buy Saddlers trust in me, like you I'm American." He said standing up out of his crouch and lowering his knife. He spun his knife in his hands and kicked a barrel at me. I hit it out of the way and barely had time to lower my knife and stop his attack.

The ground disappeared below my feet and I feel back towards the lower platform. I pulled up my knees and was able to spin land on my feet. My back was facing Krauser and I turned around before he could attack me from behind.

"You got her involved just for that!" I yelled rushing at Krauser and swinging my knife at him. He deflected it easily and slashed at me. I stopped his knife and stepped back. I hit his knife away and then tossed my knife into the air, grabbed it with my other hand then spun and slashed open his chest.

Krauser looked down in surprised that I had actually managed to wound him. With a laugh he lunged at me again. I grabbed his arm and twisted it away from me, he switched his knife to his other hand and I stopped his arm before he could stab me.

Krauser tried to push against my arms and then twisted around, grabbing my arm and kicked me in the back. I slammed against the ground and lost my knife.

"All for umbrella's sake." He said looking up.

"Umbrella?" I said. Krauser seemed to realize he had said that out loud and looked away from me.

"Almost let it slip…enough talk! Die comrade!" He yelled jumping at me to stab me in the chest. I grabbed his arms and pushed back against him. He stronger then me, I won't be able to hold him off for long. His knife was inching closer to my neck.

**KPOV**

My head was throbbing worse then it ever had before. Whoever or whatever had hit me in the back of the head had been strong. The sound of Leon's voice and clashing knifes pulled me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes but didn't see anyone in front of me. Not too far away from my head were three drops of blood.

I ignored the protest of my body and the throbbing in my head and jumped to my feet. I swayed to the side once. The sound of knife abruptly stopped, I had to help Leon. I rushed forward to the edge of the platform and looked down to see someone trying to force a knife into Leon's chest. He was fighting back but it didn't look like Leon was going to win.

I pulled out my handgun and shot the knife. It flew away from Leon and land blade down in the ground. The man looked up and me and Leon kicked him off and rolled to his feet. I jumped down with my gun aimed at the man. It was then that I recognized his face. It was Krauser he had died not long after I had started training for the government. I lowered my gun in surprised.

"Krauser?" I asked. He smiled at me with the same cocky smile he had, had when he was still alive or at least working for our side. There was the sound of shoes clanging against the metal, high heeled, but I didn't look away from Krauser.

Krauser moved his hand slightly to the side and the tensed my finger over the trigger. In a flash Krauser threw a smaller knife that had been in his boot at me. It knocked the gun out of my grasp and cut my hand. I turned away from him and gripped my hand. I looked up to see Krauser aiming his gun at Leon who has looking at whoever had been the person who's footsteps I'd heard.

Time seemed to slow down and I could tell what was about to happen. Krauser was about to shoot Leon, who was distracted by another person who was in the room. Leon wouldn't have time to get out of the way and would be shot. Krauser smirked, a look of victory on his face.

"Leon!" I cried even though I knew it was too late. In a final attempt to save him I threw myself at Leon knocking us both to the ground.

A gunshot rang out, pain worse then any other I had ever felt ripped through my body. I felt my body slam against the cold metal as the pain turned to numbness and everything faded away into darkness.


	24. Goodbye too soon

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything.**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a really bad week and a ton of work. If I had, had time to write and I did I probably would have made Saddler win or something. Everything's better now! So Saddler will not be winning!**

**Oh and by the way, this chapter starts one, maybe two minutes BEFORE the other one ended.**

**LPOV**

Just as I thought Krauser was about to kill me a bullet hit the knife and sent it flying away. I kicked Krauser off and rolled to my feet. Kate jumped down and landed a few feet away from me with her gun aimed at Krauser, who did look happy that he didn't get to kill me. Krauser turned his attention away from me and back to Kate.

"Krauser?" Kate asked bewildered by the sudden appearance of a man who was supposed to be dead.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red rush past and I heard the sound of heels tapping against the metal floor. Even though my instincts told me not to, I turned away from Kate and Krauser towards the person.

Ada was standing above me, holding onto the railing with one hand and her gun with the other. She was looking down at me but I couldn't read any emotion in her eyes. They were blank. Ada's suddenly tensed and looked away from me towards Kate and Krauser. She moved quickly, shifting her handgun so that she was gripping the gun with both of her hands, aiming it most likely and Krauser.

"Leon!" Kate cried. For the first time she sounded terrified and helpless, and I knew something was about to happen. Something that wasn't going to end well. I started to turn towards Kate but didn't get a chance to see what was happening before something slammed into me, knocking the air out of my lungs. There was a loud bang as if two guns fired and the same time. I hit the metal floor hard, shoulder first, probably narrowly avoiding a concussion.

I flipped onto my stomach and moved to push myself to my feet but froze on my hands and knees when my hand touched a warm pool of liquid instead of the cold metal. I knew what it was but I couldn't bring myself to look at it. I was aware now how silent it was. Almost right after the guns were fired all other sound had stopped. By now Kate should have asked me if I was okay, or made a joke about how I don't pay any attention or about saving me again and how I owed her one, but there was nothing.

I pulled my hand back trying not to look at it, but I did. Dark crimson red blood stained my finger, but I didn't care about that. I cared about the figure lying on the ground near me.

"Kate." I choked out barely above a whisper.

She didn't move. In the back of my head I registered that fact that it wasn't silent anymore, Krauser had started laughing darkly and the sound was quickly fading away. My head screamed at me that he was going to get away if I didn't do something, but I ignored it. That didn't matter to me, Kate did.

She was lying unmoving on her side, facing away from me. A small pool of blood was slowly growing beneath her. I moved towards her and lightly pulled on her shoulder, moving her so that she was lying on her back. My eyes widened in horror when I saw her left shoulder. Blood was flowing out of a bullet wound that looked like it was inches away from her heart. In a desperate attempt to stop the blood flow I pressed my hands against the wound, but the blood kept coming. I watched and waited for her to breathe but she didn't, she just lay still beside me. I waited for the heartache and pain to come but was only greeted by a hollow numbness. I wasn't sure how long I sat there just staring at her

"Leon." A soft voice called from behind me. Ada.

"Which was did Krauser go?" I asked I was surprised by the lack of emotion in my voice. I sounded cold and uncaring.

"He was heading towards Saddler, if you keep going the way you were heading you should reach him." She said sounding closer then she had before.

I lightly touched Kate's cheek, willing her to move, to open her eyes and say something. Make a joke about how she should get a huge bonus, or how Ashley was not worth it and we should just leave now. Ada finally touched my shoulder, signaling that I had to go.

"I'll be back." I whispered to Kate. I wasn't going to leave her. She deserved more then that. After I rescued Ashley I would come back here and get Kate. It didn't matter how long it would take, and how hard it would be, I would do it.

It took all of my effort to look away from Kate and get to my feet. I wanted to stay here with her, but I knew I couldn't. I still had a job to do, and I wasn't going to give on it after I had come so far and lost so much.

"Krauser went that way?" I asked nodding in the direction Ada had told me. My voice sounded rough and dark.

"Yes." Ada said her voice was emotionless.

Without any idea real plan I ran in the direction Krauser had gone. Alone, how it would be from now until the end. Kate was gone because I hadn't been paying attention; I had let myself get distracted even when I knew Krauser was a serious threat. I wasn't supposed to make those kinds of mistakes! It was my fault and I could have stopped it. But it was also Krauser's fault. He had been the one who pulled the trigger. He was the one who shot her, even if he had been aiming for me. He was the one who had kidnapped Ashley and started this whole thing. He was going to pay. I was going to make sure of it. Even if it was the last thing I did.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I don't feel like I wrote it well enough! It was hard to write, and I don't feel like I did it that well… I was going to make it longer but then I wouldn't update for a few more days. Instead of waiting maybe four or five more days for a long Chapter I figured I'd just post this one now. I hope you like it! (Even if I don't) **


	25. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything.**

**A/N: All the questions on whether Kate died or not will be answered in time. Just hang in there! And I know I keep saying I'm going to do things and I don't. Its because I keep changing my mind on what I want to do so don't trust me when I say I'm going to do this scene or add in this person because there's a high percent chance that I won't and I'll end up doing something else.**

**In this chapter I'm skipping the U2 (I think that's what it's called) fight in the cages, and moving straight on to the Krauser fight. Leon thinks Kate is dead, keep this in mind the whole time.**

**LPOV**

I don't know how long I ran, or how many ganados I killed, I just kept going. My lungs burned from lack of oxygen and my feet ached. Finally my legs gave up and I was forced to sit down and catch my breath. I still hadn't been able to catch up with Krauser and I had no idea where he was.

I took a deep breath and rose to my feet. The sound of Ganados talking echoed from below me. I took a step forward and leaned over the edge of the cliff. There was a small camp below me, with four or five ganados guarding it. One of them looked up and saw me. It cried out and all the ganados turned to look at me.

Before they had time to attack I shot a red barrel next to three of the ganados. It exploded wiping out all three of the ganados. The next ganados was already up the ladder and heading for me. I shot it in the head twice and watched it fall from the ladder to the ground. I jumped down behind the tent and shot the last ganados. I waited to see if any more ganados would come out but it was silent.

I reloaded my handgun and walked through the makeshift camp. As I walked by the tent I saw the ladder leading underground. I looked around once more before jumping down the hole.

Water dripped down the walls into large puddles and a single light swung back and forth from the ceiling. I could see the other ladder leading out of the tunnel from where I stood. I walked through the tunnel quickly, not bother to be quiet or careful. I got to the ladder and looked back once before climbing up to the top.

I looked up at the giant door in front of me and walked forward slowly. My instincts were screaming for me to be careful or to turn the other way and run. The dark shadow being cast on the doors by the torches seemed to make the sense of evil stronger.

I ignored the dark feeling and pushed open the door. I stepped forward into an area made out of sand. Walls and pillars made of sand stood on either side of me. My body tensed and I got another rush of adrenaline in response to my head screaming danger. I moved forward hesitantly, trying to place every step as lightly as I could.

"I see you finally caught up." Krauser taunted stepping out from where he had been hiding.

"Krauser!" I yelled rage and the need for revenge overpowered the logic. I fired my handgun at him till the clip ran dry.

Krauser jumped out of the way, easily dodging the bullets. He laughed darkly and open fired at me with his TMP. I dove behind part of a wall, as a stream of bullet smashed into the ground where I had just been.

"Come out and fight like a man!" Krauser yelled. From the sound of his voice he was enjoying that fact that I was forced to run and hide from him. I reloaded my hand gun and silently cursed myself for forgetting to take the rifle.

When the firing stopped I stood up from behind the wall and aimed at where Krauser had been, but no longer was. My finger froze over the trigger as I looked around wildly, trying to figure out where he had gone.

"Over here Leon." Krauser's voice called out from behind me.

I spun around and fired two shots. Krauser took a step back in surprise as a bullet hit his shoulder. Not giving him anytime to counter attack I pulled out my knife and slashed at him chest. He leaned back but the blade still cut into his skin making an 'X' on his chest across the line where I had hit him before.

Krauser reacted fast, knocking my knife away and stabbing at me. I ducked to the side and kicked him in the chest. He fell back and I shot two bullets into his chest. He jumped to his feet, kicking my legs out from underneath me as he rose. I landed on my back and rolled to the side, just avoiding getting stabbed in the chest. Still on the ground I shot twice, hitting Krauser in the face once. He stumbled back and reached into his pocket.

"Good, Leon." He said throwing a something into the air. A bright flash blinded me and I was forced to close my eyes and turn away. When I opened my eyes and looked back Krauser was gone.

"Damn it Krauser!" I yelled enraged by his cheating. I thought I heard him laugh, but I wasn't sure and I was too angry to care. I grabbed my knife off the ground and ran forward in the direction Krauser's footsteps led.

A grenade landed at my feet and I jumped back, avoiding the explosion. I raised my gun and fired as Krauser stepped out from behind a wall and threw another grenade at me. The bullet hit the grenade and it exploded almost as soon as it left Krauser hand. He cursed in pain and ran at me, moving so fast I could hardly track his moves.

I stumbled back when he appeared inches away from me out of no where. He slashed his knife at me and I blocked it with my own knife. Krauser pushed against his knife, knocking me against the wall. I used the wall to push myself off and punch Krauser in the face. His hat went flying off and landed on the ground a few feet away.

Krauser punched me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me. I gasped for breath and dropped to my knees. Krauser knee slammed into my face, pain erupted through my face and blood poured out from my nose. I swung my foot, kicking Krauser's legs out from underneath him just like he hand done to me and stabbed him in the stomach.

He yelled in pain and threw me away from him. My back hit against the wall and I fell to the floor. My knife hit the ground inches away from me and I looked up to see Krauser throwing another flash grenade at me. His face twisted in anger and pain. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I counted to five in my head and then opened my eyes. Krauser was gone once again, but a few drops of blood made a trail in the direction he had gone.

I got to my feet slowly, grabbing my knife at the same time. My body was aching and my nose refused to stop bleeding. I wiped blood away from my mouth with the back of my hand and ran after Krauser, despite the protest of my body.

"You don't give up do you?" Krauser yelled. I looked up to see him leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed across his chest above me.

"I'm not going to stop until your dead." I growled. He smiled at my answer and laughed once.

He jumped up, landing at the top of a tower and looked down at me.

"We'll settle this once and for all!" He yelled down.

I ran up the stairs, taking the two at a time. There was a loud slam behind me and I didn't have to look back to see that I was trapped. I reached the top and ran out to see Krauser standing on top of a piece of wall, looking down at me with a smug smile on his face.

Krauser threw his gun to the ground and started to raise his left arm. It grow and mutate into a giant spear-like blade.

"Witness the power!" He yelled, raising his arm to its full length. He smiled at it and then looked back at me. "Prepare for your death Leon." He jumped forward at me.

I moved back and was knocked over the edge by the force of his blade. I grabbed onto the edge and tried to pull myself up. Krauser laughed at the effort and started to dig his boot into my hand. I pulled myself up and slashed his leg with my knife. He jumped back and I pulled myself over and back onto my feet.

Krauser pulled back his arm and then shot forward, stabbing it at me. I jumped out of the way and then spun to face him, and stabbed him in the back. He yelled in pain and then hit me away with his normal arm, knocking me to the floor. He jumped into the air and come rushing down at me.

I rolled out of the way as Krauser's arm hit the ground. I watched as he pulled back but couldn't get free. I jumped forward slashing him twice with my knife before me got free. He pulled his mutated arm out of the ground and slammed it into me, cutting my stomach open and hitting me into the wall and I dropped to the ground.

Krauser stood over me and pulled his arm back to stab me and finish me off. I shot forward and stabbed my knife into his knee. Krauser feel forward and I jumped to my feet.

"Burn in hell Krauser." I growled and stabbed him in the chest again. He pulled away from me and stumbled back, pulling my knife from his chest and dropping it to the ground.

"Damn you." He tried to yelled, but his voice broke. He choked once and then fell to the ground.

I walked over to him and picked up my knife. Krauser didn't move and blood was quickly spreading around his body. There was an almost silent beeping coming from the sides of the building and I looked down to see bombs stuck to the edge of the tower.

"Shit." I cursed. I took one last look at Krauser body to make sure the basterd was dead and ran down the stair case and to the door. I ran through the door and slammed it shut just as the area exploded behind me.

Krauser was finally dead and I slowed down, letting my body have a few minutes to rest. I was in pain and hurt. My nose had finally stopped bleeding but I was sure my face looked like hell. The wounds on my chest from Krauser's arm were bleeding lightly but my shirt was covered in blood.

I still have to save Ashley and some way get ride of the parasite and I had no idea how the hell to do it. It would be easier to give up and just let what would happen, happen. But I couldn't and there was no way in hell I was going to. I placed my knife back into its holster and took my handgun.

I half limped, half walked up the hill but didn't make it far before I saw an army of ganados walking back and forth waiting for me. I hid behind a pile of crates before they could see me. My heart was pounding loudly as I tried to think of a way to get out of this, but I couldn't think of any. This was too many ganados at once to deal with alone.

I couldn't help but think of Kate, and I felt my heart break into a million pieces when I did.

The sound of helicopter blades interrupted my thoughts and a bright light blinded me. I covered my face with my hand and looked up at the helicopter. The sound of my headset beeping made me look down. I picked it up and placed it in my ear.

"Need some help?" A voice asked. I looked back up at the helicopter.

"You bet." I said relieved that the helicopter had shown up when it did.

I watched as the helicopter turned and knocked over the water tank onto the ganados, crushing most of them. The pilot open fired on the rest of the ganados and finished then off by shooting a gas tank.

"Now that's what I call back up." I said.

"The names Mike, you're looking for fire power you've come to the right place." He said back there was a slight pause and then he continued "Hey isn't there another agent?"

"There was." I said quietly. There was a long silence and then Mike cursed.

Before he could say anything else more ganados come running out.

"Take cover!" Mike yelled.

I ran into a tent and watched as he took out the new crowd of Ganados.

**A/N: Krauser's dead! Even though I hate writing fight scenes I think I did an Okay job with the Krauser one. Still don't blame me if it's lame. I hope I can update soon because next chapter I start switching things around and I mean it this time, because I've already wrote some of the next chapter so you can trust me this one time when I saw I won't be following the storyline for the next chapter. **


	26. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything.**

**A/N: Krauser is dead, there's no Ada fight with him and he doesn't come back to life again…unless I change my mind…again.**

**LPOV (who else would it be?)**

"Alright, coast is clear. You can move on." Mike finally said after almost five straight minutes of shooting.

"Thanks Mike." I said while stepping out of the cover of the tent and taking a quick look at my surrounding. Mike had completely destroyed the area, having blown up part of a building.

I switched back to my hand and ran forward. Ganados were standing in make-shift forts in front of me. One pulled back his hand too throw a stick of dynamite at me and I shot it in his hands. The small explosion killed the rest of the ganados near him. I smiled at how easy killing the ganados could be and climbed up into the fort and jumped down on the other side.

I ran across the bridge through the opening into the next area. As soon as I stepped through the doorway there was a loud slam behind me and I turned to see the way I had just come in was blocked off. Cautiously, I turned back to face the area I was now trapped in. Other then a few bags of sand pilled on top of each other the ground floor was empty. There were a few steel walkways built into the side of the walls above me and a door built into the wall connected to the walkways. I couldn't see any ladder or anyway to get up there from down here.

I stepped forward slowly, pausing after each step, just waiting for something to pop out. There was a clang as the door was thrown open and I looked up to see Saddler walking out, a smug smile on his face.

"So it seems you killed Krauser too. I must thank you."

"What are you talking about Saddler?" I asked.

"You didn't really think I'd trust an American did you? I was just using him to get Ashley." Saddler laughed.

"You're sick." I growled. I hated Krauser, but the idea of Saddler using him to kidnap Ashley and then planning to get rid of him in the end pissed me off nonetheless.

Saddler laughed and walked to the left so he wasn't standing in front of the door anymore.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded.

Saddler looked down at me, the amused smirk on his face and grown to a satanic smile that was probably one of the most disturbing things I'd ever seen.

"You'll see." Saddler said nodding towards the door. I followed his gaze towards the door that I hadn't even heard open and choked. I could hear Saddler laughing at the look on my face, but I only registered it in a detached way.

Kate was standing in front of the door looking down at me. Her eyes were bright red, just like any of the other ganados. The left side of her shirt, and her left arm were still covered in drying blood, but it didn't look like the wound was bleeding anymore. I heard Saddler say something to Kate but I didn't know what. Kate's eyes narrowed into a glare and she gripped the railing and jumped over, landing on her feet not far from me.

"Kate." I choked out, sounding like I was being strangled.

She didn't blink or show any sign that she recognized me, or knew that I was talking to her.

"I'll leave you two too catch up." I heard Saddler say and the door close. My mind screamed that I was letting him get away but I didn't even look towards him.

I took a step towards Kate, and she moved into a defensive crouch. I knew she was being controlled by the plagas, but it was still her somewhere.

"Don't Kate." I tried again to break through Saddlers control.

She blinked and for a split second it looked like she realized who I was, but then it was gone and she lunged at me.

She was faster then she had been before, and I barely had time to catch her fist before it slammed into my face. She tried to hit me again with her other hand and I grabbed it to and held her so she couldn't get free.

"Snap out of it Kate, don't let Saddler do this to you." I pleaded.

Kate growled at me and kneed me in the stomach. I gasped in pain and dropped her arm, as the pain from her kick and the bruise from Krauser early kick burned through me body.

Before I had time to counter attack Kate had me on the ground and her foot was coming crashing down on my ribcage. A sharp pain shot through my ribcage. Kate pulled back to kick again and I grabbed her foot. She pulled her foot free and jumped away, giving me just enough time to jump to my feet. I had to somehow free her from Saddler's control without hurting her and without letting she beat me to a pulp.

"Come on Kate you're stronger then Saddler." I tried to reason with her.

Kate ran forward and started to twist her body to kick me; I leaned back but couldn't escape getting roundhouse kicked in the face. I hit the ground hard, and the pain in my ribcage got worse. I rolled out of the way as Kate tried to kick me in the face again. I stood up and took a step back from Kate as she spun towards me.

There was a gunshot and a bullet hit the rock wall by Kate. I tense and turned towards the person who had just shot at her. Ada was standing on the railing near the entrance where I had come in with her gun aimed at Kate.

"Don't!" I yelled and without thinking jumped in front of Kate.

Ada lowered her gun immediately and I saw her starting to jump down but was cut off when an arm wrapped around me my neck and started to choke me.

I looked down at the bloody arm and grabbed at it. I knew it was Kate, and I had just given her the perfect opportunity to attack me. I pulled her arm away, almost surprised at how easily I could spun around to twist it behind her back. Kate hissed in pain and I released her arm immediately.

Ada seemed to appear out of nowhere and grab Kate from behind as she tried to attack me again.

"Use the pills that Luis gave you." Ada commanded trying to hold the struggling Kate. I froze for a second, wondering how Ada knew about them and then pushed the thought aside for now.

I pulled the pills out of my pocket and quickly dumped two in my hand and shoved the bottle back into my pocket. Kate was almost free of Ada's grip and it might be the last chance we would be able to catch her.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly to Kate, grabbing her jaw and forcing her mouth open. With my free hand I dropped the pills in her mouth and forced her to keep her it closed. Kate struggled for a minute before she finally swallowed the pills.

Her eyes widened and she started chokes twice before falling forward out cold. Ada let go and I grabbed Kate before she fell to the ground.

"How did you know about the pills?" I asked Ada while carefully placing Kate on the ground.

"That doesn't matter." Ada said. I gave up on that question, admitting to myself that I probably wouldn't get an answer. So I asked my other question.

"How is Kate still alive? She wasn't breathing when I left."

"The parasite I believe, it wouldn't let its host die so easily." With that Ada turned to leave. I knew it would be hopeless to get her to answer anything else.

"Thank you for the help." I said before she could get to far away.

Ada paused for a second and then waved once over her shoulder to me.

"Don't mention it." She said before using her grapple gun and disappearing over the next wall.

I turned my attention back to Kate who was breathing steadily still laying on the floor.

**KPOV (gasp!)**

My whole body hurt, my left side was the worst the pain was almost unbearable. I struggled to remember what happened but nothing came. I groaned and tried to get up when the pain in my left shoulder got even worse and ripped through my entire body. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain as I fell back to the ground.

Everything seemed to come back in perfect clarity at the same moment the pain spread. I remembered everything up to getting shot, Krauser, the island, saving Ashley, but most importantly, Leon.

I forced my eyes open to see Leon leaning over me. His hair was falling in front of his face, blocking me from seeing half of his face. He smiled when I looked at him and looked relived.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I was just shot, oh wait, I was." I croaked out, my throat hurt and my voice sounded weird.

Leon chuckled quietly but it sounded a little strained. He carefully touched my right shoulder and helped me to my feet. It was then that I looked around in shock.

"How did we get here?" I asked expecting to still be in the same room where Krauser had shot me. Leon frowned and looked at me concerned.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"Remember what?"

"Being under Saddlers control and attacking me." Leon said sounding slightly amused that I didn't remember.

"I attacked you?" I gasped. "I'm sorry."

"No big deal, though you might have broken on of my ribs."

"Oh god Leon I'm sorry!" I cried throwing my arms around him without thinking about my shoulder. I ignored the pain but let go and stepped back away from him so I could see his face. Leon smiled and brushed the hair out of his eye.

"Let's go kill Saddler and save Ashley." He said nodding towards the door leading out of here.

"Again." I added to the 'save Ashley' part.

"Again." Leon agreed with a smile. He pushed open the door and ran up the stairs and I followed close behind him.

The Leon made it to the top of the stairs and motioned for me to stop as he quickly to out his handgun. I heard the sound of a chainsaw starting and cursed Ashley for getting us into this mess.

The sound of helicopter blades over powered the sound of the chainsaw and Leon moved so he was behind a stone pillar. He winked to me, signaling it was okay and waited until the machineguns on the helicopter stopped firing. He walked out till I couldn't see him anymore, but I could hear him talking to the helicopter pilot through his headset.

I walked to the top of the staircase and smiled when Leon made a deal with the pilot to buy drinks when we got back. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and turned my gaze towards it. Saddler had just walked out with a ganados carrying a rocket launcher beside him. I knew what was about to happen and I acted quickly to stop it.

I ripped the rifle off my shoulder, which Saddler had probably left with me to kill Leon with, and aimed at the ganados. At the same time the ganados was aiming at the helicopter. The ganados moved to fire the rocket launcher, but I was faster. I shot right before he did and watched as the bullet hit its head just as it fired. The body fell to the side, knocking the rocket launcher over and sending the rocket way past the target.

Leon stepped back in shock as the rocket missed the helicopter by just a few feet. Saddler turned his head towards me in surprise, obviously not expecting me to be alive or at least not under his control. He glared but turned away and walked off just as I was about to shoot him. I lowered the rifle and placed it back onto my shoulder before walking out.

"Pick up your headset." Leon said nodding towards the helicopter. I listened to him and took it out.

"Hey thanks." I pilot said as soon as I turned on my headset. "I was almost a dead man."

"No problem." I replied.

"Mike, listen, you should put the helicopter down somewhere safe, and then when we get Ashley back we'll radio you." Leon said, turning his attention back to Mike.

"Don't you need backup?" Mike asked.

"Leon's right it's probably safer if you aren't in the air until we need you to be." I responded. Mike was silent for a minute, deciding what to do.

"Alright. You guys better make it." Mike said before flying off towards the other side of the island.

"Saddler must really hate me now." I laughed motioning towards where the crazy old man had been.

"No doubt about that." Leon said with a smile. I could tell there was something he wanted to say from the way he kept looking at me, but we both knew now wasn't the time to talk.

Leon and I ran down the sand path till we came to a giant hole in the ground. Leon looked into it and then jumped down, I jumped down after him. He had already started walking forward when he suddenly stopped and gripped his stomach in pain with a groan.

"Are you alright?" I asked quickly jogging over to him and placing my hand on his back.

"Yeah. Fine." He said standing up straight and starting to walk again. He made it about two more steps before doubling over in pain again.

"Leon." I said concerned.

He stood up straight but didn't say anything. I took another step towards him, and he turned to face me. His eyes were turning red, just as I realized what that meant he grabbed my neck.

I struggled against him, trying to pull away with having to hurt him, but his grip tightened. I choked once and kneed him in the stomach as hard as I could. His grip loosened as he gasped in pain and I pushed him away. Using my shoulder to knock him back farther. He fell to the floor and gasped, his eyes returning to their normal color.

"I'm sorry." He said breathing heavily and downing two pills.

"Its alright, we're even now." I joked. "I attack you, you attack me."

Leon half smiled, obviously not finding the joke very funny, which it wasn't. I was just trying to lighten the mood.

"We have to hurry and get these things out of us." He said. His face was determined but I could see the slight fear in his eyes.

I nodded but didn't say anything. The parasite was the thing that had kept me alive after I had been shot and I knew it.

What if I got rid of it and I died?

**A/N: Kate is back! Yes I was doing the being controlled by Saddler as a little mini kind of RE5 reference. This story has only one or two chapter left and then an epilogue. But do not worry! There will be a sequel! Remember to review!**


	27. The Final chapter

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything.**

**KPOV:**

Leon walked ahead of me with his gun at his side, my shoulder had started to burn and I was sure it was bleeding again but I wasn't going to say anything. The faster we got to Ashley the sooner we got out of here and I didn't want us to have to stop because I couldn't suck up the pain in my shoulder and keep moving. Leon kicked a door open and stepped into the barely lit hallway. I looked over my shoulder, checking to make sure we weren't being followed, before walking in after him.

A ganados jumped at Leon from the shadows and I reacted quickly, shooting the ganados in the head over Leon's shoulder. It pulled back, its head in its hands. As soon as its head moved an inch Leon fired his shotgun throwing the ganados back and killing it. We waited for a minute to see if anymore ganados were going to attack us.

There was a door just a few feet in front of us. Leon looked over his at me and signaled for me to stand beside the door. I pressed me back against that wall and nodded for him to open it. Leon kicked the door open and immediately raised his gun. He paused for a second, waiting for something to come out, before lowering his gun and running into the room, I ran at his side.

"You will soon harbor an awesome power, yet it seems you would rather choose death." Saddler said from behind us.

I turned around slowly, glaring at the crazed old man

"We're taking Ashley whether you like it or not." I growled.

Saddler's lips curled back into a sadistic smile and a chill ran down my spin from the horrible sight.

"Ah, the audacity of youth." Saddler mussed. The smile spread across his lips and he rushed forward, appearing in front of me within seconds.

His hand hit my stomach hard, sending my flying back. I collided against the tank where Ashley was being held before falling to the ground. Pain ripped through my body and I fought against the dark wave of unconsciousness that threatened to cover me. I felt Leon shake my shoulder and heard him say something to me, but my head was still spinning and I couldn't make sense of it.

The sound of a TMP firing pulled me back to complete consciousness. Saddler stepped back as the bullets smashed into his chest. I looked past Leon, to see Ada firing at Saddler. She released the trigger and the stream of bullets ceased.

"Leon, now!" she yelled.

I slowly and painfully got to my feet as Leon hit the button to release Ashley. She feel forward and Leon grabbed her before she could fall onto her face. Saddler took another step towards us and I raised my gun quickly, ignoring the scream of protest from my wound.

Saddler groaned and bullets started to fall out of his hands. My eyes widened in horror and I heard Leon gasp. Saddler looked up at me, and my heart skipped a beat from the look of pure evil on his face.

"Move!" Ada yelled, and I glanced up at her.

"Let's go!" Leon commanded from behind me, pulling my shoulder so I was following behind him.

Ashley ran drunkenly as Leon tried to hold her up. I ran closely beside her, ready to grab her if she slumped in my direction. I could hear Saddlers footsteps following close behind us. Ada's TMP started firing again and I glanced over my shoulder to see Saddler still following us, even though a stream of bullets was hitting his back. I made it into the next room and turned to face Saddler when the barrels above exploded and blocked the door way.

I turned back to see Leon lightly shaking Ashley. She groaned and rubbed her head with her hands.

"What happened?" Ashley asked sounding hung-over.

"You got kidnapped again and placed in some weird containment thing." I said.

Ashley turned to glare at me but stopped and gasped in horror. I narrowed my eyes, I knew I looked like shit, but it couldn't be that bad.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"I got shot."

Ashley's eyes widened and she looked about ready to start crying.

"You….you're…are you alright?" Ashley stammered, unable to decide what to see.

"I'm as good as someone who's been shot can be." I answered shocked by her reaction. I had expected a smug smile and for her to yelled at me for slowing Leon down or something.

I looked at Leon and he smiled from the look on my face. I must have looked seriously confused because when I looked back at Ashley she was staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you." She whispered.

"It's…okay." I said, hearing the disbelief in my own voice.

"I mean it, I really am sorry." She said looking up at me and truly looking sorry.

"It's alright Ashley." I said, sounding as confused as I felt.

Before she could say anything else Leon cleared his throat. I looked over at him. He was grinning ear to ear, looking overly amused by our conversation.

"Let's get out of this crazy place." He said. Ashley and I nodded.

**LPOV**

Kate looked seriously shell-shocked by Ashley's apology, but Ashley sounded like she really meant it. Kate gave Ashley one more confused look before stepping by me and pushing the door open. Kate walked through first with Ashley right after her and me at the end.

The hall was poorly lit and water was dipping of the walls. Ashley squeaked when a drop hit her arm and I tried to keep myself from laughing. A set of doors opened automatically in front of Kate and Ashley screamed in surprise and grabbed Kate. Kate yelped in pain and Ashley jumped back.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said holding her hands behind her back.

"It's okay." Kate said, forcing a smile before walking forward again.

I walked in after her and stopped when I saw the machine that would finally get rid of the plagas' in us.

"This hunk of junk? I don't know about this." Ashley said nervously.

"There's only one way to find out. You operate." I said looking at Kate.

Kate looked at me and I could see the fear in her eyes. She hesitated but then nodded. I walked towards the chair and sat down. It strapped me in so I couldn't move and the arms lowered. I looked over at Kate who was standing next to the controls but staring at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, sounding almost like she was pleading me not to.

"Yeah." I said, forcing a smile and trying to look brave.

Kate took deep breath and pressed a button on the control panel. The arms of the machine lowered to my chest and turned on. I clenched my teeth in pain as the machine fought to destroy the plagas. I could feel it squirming inside my chest. Suddenly the pain got worse as the machine pulled back my body arched to follow it. With one final jolt of insane pain I fell back against the chair and gasped in relief that it was over.

"How are you feeling?" Ashley asked from beside me.

"Like a million bucks." I said while sitting up.

"I thought you were going to die." She said quietly. I looked over Ashley's shoulder at Kate. The look in her eyes was extreme relief mixed with worry. I forced a smile and stood up from the chair.

"Alright, guess I'm up." Ashley said, moving closer to the chair.

"Ashley-" Kate started, walking forward to stop her.

"No its okay, I can do this." Ashley interrupted, smiling weakly at Kate. Kate nodded and went back to the machine.

Ashley sat down and I walked towards Kate. She pressed the button again and the machine started. Ashley starting whimpering in pain and gasped in pain as the machine finished. She slumped back against the chair, but got out as soon as it released her.

"You okay?" I asked.

Ashley threw her arms around me and I lightly patted her back.

"Okay…my turn." Kate said from beside me.

I turned to look at her and immediately started worrying. She was pale, and almost all of her shirt was covered in a mixture of dried and fresh blood. I suddenly wasn't certain if she should do this.

"Kate maybe you should-" I started.

"No, Leon, I have to do this." She said, trying to sound determined but still sounding more then a little scared.

I watched in dismay as she sat on the machine and it strapped her down. She looked at me and nodded that it was okay to start the machine. I pressed the button and closed my eyes, not wanting to see her in pain. See didn't make a sound until the very end when she let out a quick cry of pain. I flinched when she did and opened my eyes to look at her.

She was breathing hard and looked even paler then before, but she was still alive. I walked over to her and lightly touched her arm. She opened her eyes, turned her head towards me and laughed weakly.

"That wasn't so bad." She joked, sitting up slowly.

I laughed in relief. Kate smiled at me and I leaned forward and kissed her, completely forgetting that Ashley was in the room.

Ashley cleared her throat and I pulled back, smiling sheepishly at her. She didn't look jealous or angry, which was good. I looked back at Kate, who was on her feet now.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm ready to do home." Kate said.

"You don't have to say that twice." Ashley agreed and I nodded.

I walked in front this time and Ashley walked beside Kate, who still looked a little freaked out by Ashley's sudden friendliness. I kicked open the door and looked around, nothing attacked us so I kept moving.

We walked down the steps and stopped in front of a lift. I looked it up and down before turning back to Ashley.

"Something's not right. Ashley you stay here." I said.

Ashley looked scared and unsure but didn't argue.

"Alright Leon."

I looked at Kate who was staring up and the platform above.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

Kate looked over at me and nodded. The determination was back in her eyes and even though she still looked pale, she looked ready for anything again. She stepped onto the elevator with a motion for me to follow. I Stepped on after her and pressed the button to go up. Slowly the elevator started rising.

**KPOV**

I could hear my heart beating and I glanced at Leon to see if he was making any signs of hearing it also. He wasn't, in fact he looked completely determined to destroy whatever lay ahead of. The elevator stopped and the doors opened and Leon and I stepped out. Leon looked up and ran forward.

"Ada!" He yelled.

I followed his gaze to see Ada tied up and hanging from a beam. I was about to say something when I heard footsteps. Saddler walked forward, holding his staff and looking all high and mighty. I couldn't wait to kick his ass.

He raised his hand like he had before when he had stopped Leon and me from attacking him when he took Ashley. I smiled and I heard Leon laugh once.

"Better try a new trick, cause that ones getting old." Leon taunting taking out Krauser knife and raising it in the air. I waited for Leon to throw it at Saddler but he didn't, instead he threw it at the room that was holding up Ada. She dropped and landed on her side.

"You okay?" Leon asked. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous but I ignored it.

"I've been better." Ada said with a slight smile.

Saddlers started to laugh darkly and I suppressed a shiver from the sound.

"What's so funny?" I demanded anger lacing every word.

"The American prevailing is a cliché that only happens in your Hollywood movies. You entertain me! To show my appreciation I will help you awake from your world of cliché's" Saddler said smiling slightly.

Saddlers opened his mouth and it stretched back to show a giant eye. I gagged and tried my hardest not to throw up at the disgusting sight.

"Ada, stand back." Leon said glaring at Saddler.

If this hadn't been a life or death situation I would probably be pissed at Leon for being more worried about Ada then me, but this was, so I would have to deal with it later. I looked back at Saddler to see a giant deformed monster in his place.

"That is so gross." I whined sounding like teenaged girl.

I thought I heard Leon laugh but I couldn't tell over the disgusting sounds of Saddler transforming. The monster formally known as Saddler started to walk towards us. Leon yelled something to me but I didn't listen. I ran underneath Saddlers legs to his other side.

He swung one of his many legs at me and I jumped out of the way. Saddler snarled, or at least it was meant to be a snarl it sounded more like a gurgle. There was a gunshot and Saddler turned to face Leon who had just shot him in the back. Taking the distraction for granted I stabbed my knife into one of the eyes on Saddlers legs. He cried in pain and feel to the ground.

Thinking quickly I ran at Saddler and jumped onto the tentacle that had been his neck and stabbed my knife into the eye which had come out of his mouth. I held onto my knife tightly as Saddler thrashed around. Before he could throw me off I stood up and jumped off of Saddler.

I landed with my back facing Saddler and hurried to turn around and face him again, but not fast enough. As soon as I turned Saddler arched his head back and slammed it into me. I was knocked back and hit against the railing around the platform.

"Kate!" Leon yelled. I could see him running towards me.

Saddler turned towards Leon and swiped his head at Leon, missing by inches. I jumped to my feet and shot at Saddler again. He turned towards me looking pissed as hell, if a giant eyeball monster can look pissed, and then jumped at me.

I yelped and ran over the bridge to the other side, making it just before it dropped again. Saddler seemed torn between going after Leon or me. Leon shot at him again, making Saddler choose to go after him.

I took out the rifle, aimed at one of the eyes, and shot. Saddler stumbled along two more steps before collapsing to the ground. Leon immediately copied my move from earlier, jumping on Saddlers neck and stabbing the eye. Leon hung on until Saddler threw him off. Leon landed on his knees with his back facing Saddler. I shot at Saddler again, trying to distract him for Leon.

Saddler growled, this time sounded like an angry dog, and then jumped over to my side. He landed maybe three feet away. I ran back a few steps, trying to get away from Saddler to aim; I spun around to face him and froze. He had picked up a metal bar and was about to throw it right at me. I half jumped half flipped over beam as it came flying at me and landed harmlessly on my feet.

I saw Leon behind Saddler who had run over while I had distracted him. Leon shot once and Saddler fell to the ground again. I ran at him and jumped his neck as the same time Leon ran around so he was facing Saddler. I stabbed my knife into Saddlers eye and pulled it out quickly and sharply. Before Saddler could throw me off Leon shot him in the eye. Saddler yelled in pain and I jumped off before he had a chance to throw me.

"Leon!" Ada called from the side. "Use this!"

Ada threw a red rocket launcher to him; it clattered on the ground next to Leon's feet. I moved out of the way as Leon picked it up and fired. The rocket went straight at Saddler, hitting him in the eye. Saddler started thrashing around and green goo seeped out of his eye. Finally Saddler fell to the ground and dissolved into a pile of ash.

"That was one of the most disturbing sights I have ever seen in my life." I said.

Leon laughed and walked forward to pick on the plagas sample that Saddler had been carrying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ada jump over the railing and land behind Leon. She aimed her handgun directly as his head.

I aimed my handgun at her and stepped closer.

"Sorry Leon, hand it over." She demanded.

"Drop the gun Ada." I growled. I really didn't have a problem with shooting her; she wasn't on my list of favorite people.

Leon looked and me and shook his head slightly. My mouth dropped open and I looked at him like he was insane. He wanted me to lower my gun when Ada had a gun pointed at his head? Unbelievable! Slowly Leon stood up and passed the sample to Ada.

The sound of helicopter blades was quickly approaching and I turned my head to see where it was coming from. The sound of Ada's high heeled shoes running away warned me and turned back towards her. She was running away and jumped right over the edge. Leon and I ran forward to look down and a helicopter rose with Ada sitting in it.

"Don't worry!" she taunted. "I'll take good care of it."

"Ada!" Leon yelled, sounding more then a little pissed.

"Got to go. If I were you I'd get off this island too." She said. She had a small black device in her and she pressed it.

"She really pushed it." Leon whispered disbelieving.

The helicopter turned and flew away with Ada waving once before it rushed away.

"Go get Ashley, I'll call Mike." I commanded.

Leon nodded and ran to get her. I pulled out my headset and turned it on.

"Mike, this is Johns, we're going to need to be picked up. This island is going to blow any minute, and we're on the port platform." I said.

"I can be there in less then a minute, I'm already in the air." Mike said before cutting connection. I waited for thirty seconds before Leon came running with Ashley.

"When's Mike going to be here?" Leon asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter. Mike flew day close enough for us to jump in.

I jumped in and turned around to help Ashley. She and Leon jumped forward at the same time and I pulled her in.

"Go Mike!" Leon yelled nervously glancing at the island.

"Roger that." Mike said, winking at us.

Leon and I watched out the window as the island slowly disappeared from view. As we watched parts started to explode, creating a lump of rock that had once been an island. I slumped back in my seat and sighed. It was finally over.

My adrenal rush that had been constant since getting here was starting to wear off and I could finally feel my extreme exhaustion. Every part of my hurt, and the burn from my wound was becoming almost unbearable. I felt like I could sleep for months and still be tired.

"Mission accomplished guys!" Ashley said happily. I smiled at her and so did Leon.

"Not until we get you home, don't jinx it." I said, half joking, half serious.

Leon grinned at me and winked, he looked completely exhausted too.

"You never did apologize for slapping me." Leon said, his smile widening.

"You slapped him?" Ashley laughed.

"Yes I did. And I'm sorry for slapping you Leon." I said with a smile.

Leon laughed and I leaned my head against his shoulder, allowing my eyes to close and my body to finally rest.

The last thing I was heard of before drifting to sleep was Leon wrapping his arm around me and saying "it's finally over."

**A/N: That's the end! Well okay I am writing an epilogue and I should have it up soon but this is the last chapter that has to do with Resident Evil 4 directly. The ending is kind of cheesy but hey I'm a sucker for happy cheesy ending. I want to thank every one who reviewed, and favorited this story! It means a lot to me to know that you guys like it! The epilogue very soon! Please Review!**


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and Capcom still owns everything.**

**A/N: Long, sappy, 'thank you for the reviews and everything' authors note will be at the end! Also I'm SO sorry it took me a while to get this up, I had a crazy busy weekend, and week and I just didn't have time! I actually ended up writing the Epilogue three times I wasn't happy with the first or second one I wrote. I may put them up later to see which one you guys like better.**

**KPOV**

April 22nd, the calendar practically screamed the date at me. It has been exactly five months since Leon, Ashley, and I returned from Spain. Even with the months of time separating today from the actually day I could remember it like it was yesterday. Almost as soon as the helicopter had landed the President had rushed it and grabbed Ashley, pulling her into a death hug and sobbing, yes sobbing, with joy. It was even worse when he pulled Leon and I into the hug, continuously thanking us for bringing 'his little baby girl' back to him. When the president realized that I was hurt he freaked out and started yelling at his men 'why haven't you helped her yet!'

After that Leon spent a week in the hospital and I spent almost a month. It was painful having to sit in a bed the whole day and not do anything. Leon visited whenever he was off of work, arriving as soon as he could and staying until the nurses kicked him out. Even after I got out of the hospital I had to wear a sling for another month so I wouldn't re-open my wound. The best part of the whole ordeal was when the President gave us a month of paid vacation and huge bonuses. Leon and I got quite a few glares because of the extra zeros on our pay checks.

Finally things started to calm down. The constant questions about what really happened on the mission stopped and the President stopped thanking us every time he saw us around the white house, which would be everyday.

I sighed and looked out the window away from the calendar.

"What are you thinking about?" a deep voice asked from behind me.

I jumped, nearly falling out of my chair in surprise and catching myself just before I lost balance. Leon laughed and I turned to glare at him.

"I didn't sneak up on you I promise." He said with a smile. He pointed behind him to the door. "I did knock"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Spain." I answered.

Leon grimaced and nodded. He had obviously been thinking about it too. He had told me what had happened to him in Raccoon City and I couldn't imagine going through something like that twice. It was horrible enough going through it once.

"Let's get out of the house and do something." Leon said suddenly, breaking the heavy silence.

I nodded in agreement and Leon held the door open for me. I didn't know where we were going but it didn't really matter much to me.

We walked out of my apartment silently, not needing to talk, just enjoying each others company. Ever since we had gotten back from vacation we'd both been on missions almost non-stop. It was nice to just be together and not have to worry about being shot at. Out of habit I scanned the area around us before relaxing.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Leon still hadn't relaxed. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans and his arms and shoulders were clearly tense. His eyes starred out intently at the trees in front of us.

I laughed lightly at the look on his face. The sound seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and he looked at me confused.

"The look on your face." I explained simply.

Leon smiled and stopped suddenly; he grabbed my arm and pulled me lightly so that I stopped too. Without giving me a chance to ask where we were going Leon opened the door to a small café and pulled me inside with him.

There weren't many people there so there were lots of tables free but Leon walked to the one farthest away from everyone else and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down across from him, not bothering to ask what he was planning. Leon motioned to the waitress.

"What do you want?" He asked looking over his menu quickly.

I looked down to see what there was and picked decided against getting something to eat.

"I'll just have a latté." I said.

The waitress walked over and Leon passed her both our menus.

"What can I get you?" she asked sweetly, looking straight at Leon and ignoring my presence.

She reminded me a lot of Ashley. Ashley had gotten over flirting with Leon for the most part. She decided that Leon and I are good together and she would leave us alone. I'm grateful that she's not trying to get me fired for dating the man she has a crush on. Then again her father would never fire me for something that trivial.

"Two latté's please." Leon said not really paying attention to her.

The waitress smiled at Leon in one last attempt to get his attention, but he still wasn't paying attention to her. I smirked and she glared at me before walking away.

"You know, I might get attacked one day by one of the girls who try and flirt with you." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked completely confused.

"You don't notice all the girls who try and flirt with you and glare at me why they ignore you?"

"There are? They do?" Leon blinked, lost.

"You know, for a government agent you're very unobservant." I teased.

Leon smiled and shrugged. The waitress come back carrying the latté's, she passed me mine with out looking at me and then she turned to Leon smiling and handed him his. He took it and nodded to her before turning his attention back to me. The waitress' mouth dropped open and she glared at both of us before turning on her heels and walking off angrily. I couldn't help but laugh at the way she was acting.

"Did I piss her off again?" Leon said sounding pleased with himself.

I smiled and nodded. Leon laughed lightly and looked down at his latté. The same distant look that he had, had while we were walking here appeared in his eyes. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but at the same time I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer. I took a small sip of my latté debating whether to ask him or not. I sighed in defeat and put my drink back on the table. Leon looked up at me confused.

"Leon is there something wrong?" I asked.

Leon looked back down and his drink and sighed. I was about to change the subject and tell him he could tell me later when he looked up again.

"I didn't want to mention it since we're supposed to be forgetting about Spain…but today made me think about it." He said.

"Would you please explain more?" I asked, his answer was vague and didn't answer my question at all. Leon looked around to make sure no one was listening before he continued.

"I'm talking about other bio-terrorists attacks. I talked to my friend Chris Redfield, he's been through more of the attacks then I have." Leon stopped for a second and sighed before continuing. "Some how some of the viruses got onto the black market and are now being sold and used by people like Saddler who want power and are willing to do anything to get it. I have to find a way to help Chris stop this. I'm going to try and get Hunnigan to inform me whenever there's a mission that involves bio-attacks so that I can find out who's causing all of this and finally stop it once and for all."

Leon looked so determined that I knew there was no way that I could talk him out of it. And I didn't want to. Leon was right; the use of the virus' that Umbrella created and even the ones that Umbrella didn't create had to be stopped.

"Alright, but I'm not letting you go alone." I said. Leon looked surprised and then suspicious.

"What do you mean you're not letting me go alone?"

"I mean I'm coming with out anytime you go on one of those mission. You can't do it all alone, and I'm not going to let you try."

Leon opened his mouth to argue with me but I cut him off.

"There's no way that you can talk me out of this Leon." I said.

Leon sighed in defeat. He didn't want me in danger and I didn't want him in danger so we were stuck at a stalemate. The bio-attacks were far from and we both knew that, but we also knew that we had to stop whoever was doing this before it was too late.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to stop until every trace of the viruses is wiped off the earth." Leon said in one last attempt to get me to back out.

"Then neither will I."

**A/N: Once again I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this up but I had so much work that I couldn't write! I'm not completely happy with this chapter and I know it's not my best and I'm sorry for that, I'm just really stressed out right now. Once again I would like to thank anyone who ever reviewed, favorited, or anything on my story. It means a lot to me to know what you guys think. This is the end of Partner Troubles, BUT there will be a sequel, it will be based off of the movie degeneration and I will try and have that up soon. I can't promise the sequel will be up next week because I have to study for my finals, but I will be up at least by June 20 (I hope). I will post an authors note on this story telling you when I have the sequel up! Till then I hope you read the sequel and thanks once again for everything!**

**Vampiregirl-102 **


	29. AN The sequel

**A/N: Okay! So the sequel is up and it's based on Resident Evil Degeneration! Just warning you I don't know how close to the plot of the movie I'm going to stay. I've also only seen the movie once and don't feel like watching a million times over so I'll go with what I remember! But I probably will watch it at least one more time.**

**The sequel is called "RE Degeneration reborn" here is the summery!**

**A year after Spain Leon and Kate are thrown back into the horrors of Umbrella's twisted virus. They are sent to deal with the viral outbreak at ****Harvadville Airport, and it won't be easy. Claire, Leon, and Kate will have to fight their way out of this living hell.**

**Yes I know it sounds cheesy, but what summary doesn't? Hope you read it!**

_~Vampiregirl-102~_


End file.
